


Royal Blood

by breatherepeat



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, M/M, Royalty, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatherepeat/pseuds/breatherepeat
Summary: Kyle, as the future king, is meant to marry a princess and continue the family lineage of royal blood.Yet, what happens when he meets the nervous, blue-eyed, wild-haired, young law apprentice accompanying the visiting royal family?
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 164
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Kyke, love, it displeases me when you sulk. At least you can pretend that you enjoy spending a meal with your father and I.” 

Kyle blinked his eyes to clear them and turned to face his mother at her soft-spoken words. She had spoken so only Kyle could hear her. The look she was giving him was worse than her words and Kyle instantly sat up straighter and put a small smile on his face. 

He had been sulking. 

He hated official meals. 

They were hosting the King and Queen of whatever land. Therefore, Kyle was forced to wear uncomfortable clothes and be around old, stuffy people. It was all so formal and boring. 

Even the meal they were serving was old and boring. 

And the worst part was that Kyle knew this was going to be his life in the distant future. 

He was meant to wed and take the crown. Just to host boring dinner parties for other boring, old people in hopes that he could wed off his future son. 

A future son that he was meant to have with the perfectly nice girl sat next to the visiting King and Queen. 

Unlike Kyle, she had been sat with a pleasant smile on her face the whole dinner. A dinner she had not eaten but a few bites of, which did not surprise Kyle because she was putting on her best lady-like behaviour. Kyle was shocked she could even breathe in that dress, let alone put more into it by eating. 

She looked as pleasant as her smile. Dressed in what was likely the richest shade of magenta Kyle had ever seen. Her dark hair was put up tight and there was makeup on her face. Kyle was sure that it was meant to make her look more sophisticated, but to Kyle it seemed like a kid playing dress up. 

Which, if anyone at the dramatically large table would admit the fact of the matter, she was a kid. Her parents had said she was fifteen but to Kyle she appeared to be not over a day of twelve.

Kyle himself was seventeen. In his grown mind, she was essentially a toddler. 

Most of the families that came to these meals brought younger girls and Kyle seriously wondered what that meant about this whole process. 

Kyle was attempting to remember this particular girl’s name when his father said his name rather loudly. 

“Yes, father.” Kyle straightened the stiffly buttoned down vest he wore and brushed back the hairs that had fallen into his eye as he turned. 

“King John and I were discussing the plan for their stay. They will stay in our guest chambers overnight and tomorrow you will show Gemma around the grounds.” 

Kyle’s father was almost majestic in his formal attire and gold crown. Kyle wondered if he would be considered majestic in the same garments in the future. With Gemma wearing his mother’s crown. 

Kyle felt his mother kick him hard under the table, prompting him to smile and nod his head. “Yes, father. I look forward to tomorrow.” 

Kyle wanted to reach down and rub the spot his mother had kicked, but he knew that was not proper. 

His father barely acknowledged his consent and went back to talking with King John. Kyle had no power to consent to the plans anyway. If his father told him to do it, he was expected to go along with whatever he said. That was proper etiquette for his position as the King’s son. 

Kyle caught Gemma staring at him with an overly loving expression on her face and he blushed as he turned back to his plate. 

What was he going to do with a lovesick child tomorrow? 

Thankfully, the rest of the meal went fast and the visiting family was escorted to their chambers before Gemma could speak with Kyle. 

Exhausted from it all, Kyle shut this bedroom door behind him and quickly worked on getting off the uncomfortable clothes. It was early in the night and he wanted to work on a melody he had stuck in his head since the morning. 

The whole day had been in anticipation of their guests, and Kyle’s likely future bride. He hadn’t had any time to spend in his music room to get the melody out of his head. 

Wearing his normal attire, which his mother hated because she said it made him look like a peasant begging for food, Kyle wasted little time walking down the hallway to get to the piano. 

Opening the door, Kyle heard music coming from inside. Entering, he saw a man sat with his head down playing on the hundred year old piano. His floppy, unkempt hair almost covering his face. 

“Do you realize where you are?” Kyle’s voice rose over the music and soon he had two panicked eyes staring at him. The music quickly echoing off the room to silence. “No one is allowed in here. This is the Queen’s music room.” 

“I’m sorry.” The panicked man stood and lowered his head as he backed away further into the room. “I didn’t realize.” 

Calming himself from the shock of seeing someone sit at his piano, Kyle took in the full sight of the man before him. 

His dark hair was suspended in the air despite his eyes looking down. He seemed to be in a complete panicked state and likely did not realize what he had done by daring to play the piano. 

As Kyle stepped in closer to him, Kyle saw he was shaking as he stood. 

“Look at me.” Kyle used his formal voice that mimicked his father's as he attempted to relax his own body and look the part of the future king. “What is your name?” 

The man rose his head and swallowed before talking, his eyes moving around the room and not landing on anything, “Daniel. I am with the visiting royal family. I mean no harm.” 

Kyle found the man had striking blue eyes and likely was no older than himself. He was hunched over but if he stood at his full height, he was likely as tall as Kyle. 

Kyle had almost gotten over the shock of it all when Daniel locked eyes with him for a moment and Kyle felt his heart fall in his chest. 

Time stopped, if only for a few seconds, and then Daniel was attempting to leave. 

“I’ll leave.” Daniel’s eyes left him and he turned to walk passed Kyle toward the door. “Terribly sorry.” 

Kyle reached out his long arm and caught Daniel's elbow because he realized what he was doing. As Kyle’s hand found Dan’s elbow, Daniel turned to look at him with scared eyes and attempted to apologize again.

Before Daniel could speak or attempt to leave again, Kyle said in his nature voice, “You play well. Who taught you?” 

Kyle was not sure what he was doing but he knew he didn't want Daniel to leave. Not just yet. 

However, he knew it would be awkward to keep his hand on him, so he reluctantly moved it back to his side. 

“No one.” Daniel was still shaking and he gave Kyle brief moments of eye contact as his eyes darted around the room. Those brief moments made Kyle's heart race in his chest. “Sat down one day and started playing.” 

There was a soothing tone to Daniel’s voice that made Kyle’s ears want to listen more, even despite the trembling due to his obvious discomfort. 

“You-” Kyle started but was interrupted by Daniel rushing out of the room. Kyle's brain was too slow to react and soon Daniel was gone. 

As the large door closed behind him, Kyle found he needed to take a deeper breath because his lungs had little oxygen. 

After what was likely a few minutes, Kyle realized he had yet to move and was still staring at the door. 

Much as Gemma appeared to be staring at him earlier during dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am studying Baroque art and French literature.” Gemma said as they walked along the edge of the kingdom. “I was studying English literature, but it was so tiring. I like to surround myself with a little more depth and drama.” 

It was a rare sunny day and Kyle’s skin was already irritated from the heavy graub of his formal attire. Thankfully, the light breeze made it bearable to wear the thick vest over his long sleeved top. Kyle only dressed up during formal dinners and when he was entertaining a future wife.

Gemma was in another shade of magenta, this one not as bright as the night before, but still shouting the wealth of her family. 

Their marriage would do well for both families. Both families would profit from the business arrangement. Kyle was the eldest son and expected to carry on the crown. In order to be King, Kyle would need to have a Queen by his side. Someone healthy and able to produce a future heir for the kingdom. 

“Are you studying anything of interest?” Gemma raised her head to look at Kyle as they continued to walk near the horse pasture. The top of Gemma’s head barely reached Kyle’s chest and the angle would likely hurt her if she were required to look up at him for the rest of her life. 

“Music.” Kyle turned to look over Gemma’s head to Daniel following a few metres behind them. Gemma’s father arranged for Daniel to be Gemma’s chaperone. “I finished my formal studies last summer and am being tutored in music this year.” 

“Daniel studies music.” Gemma lowered her head once Kyle turned back to her. Her eyes went out to a horse that was grazing in the distance. “He plays the piano quite well. His father works as my father’s legal counsel. Daniel is to follow his father’s work. He might even be our legal counsel one day.” 

“Perhaps so.” Kyle walked to the wooden fence running the length of the horse enclosure and leaned his arms against the top rail. Gemma followed him but could not reach the top rail unless she stepped on the button rail to boost her. Turning his head down, Kyle asked, “If you don’t mind my inquiry, how old are you?” 

Daniel stopped a respectful distance away from them and appeared to be watching the horses in the distance. 

“It is rude to ask a lady her age. Didn’t your mother ever tell you so.” Gemma’s brow furrowed and Kyle had his answer. 

“I will ask another then. Do you really want to be married at your age?” Kyle turned and leaned his body against the railing, crossing his arms at his chest. “When I was your age, marriage was the furthest thing from my mind.” 

If Kyle’s parents were not forcing the matter, Kyle would gladly spend a few more years without a bride. Marriage had never interested him. Yet, he knew that it was an obligation as part of the royal family and Kyle would do anything for his family. 

“My parents say that the wedding will be in the future. I will have time to finish my studies and travel before settling down.” Gemma turned her head up to look at Kyle and grinned. “And you are quite handsome. That helps.” 

“My father is in good health and there are no wars on the horizon. I will likely not require a bride for a few more years.” Kyle looked off toward Daniel again and quickly away as those bright blue eyes met his own. 

Those eyes had been on Kyle’s mind for most of the night. 

Kyle had never seen a colour so pure. 

Which was not a thought Kyle was meant to have so he pushed it away and focused on Gemma in front of him. She was talking but Kyle had missed most of what she said. 

“-my father would make the final decision.” Gemma brushed away a hair that fell in her eyes and looked up at Kyle with the same look she had given him last night over dinner. 

Unsure what she had said, Kyle simply grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Truth be told, Kyle was finding it hard to keep his attention on Gemma when Daniel was so near. Kyle prayed he did not agree to something and knew he was doomed when Gemma’s smile increased. 

Kyle suggested that they better start toward the castle and not much was said on the return. Much to Kyle’s dismay, Gemma’s grin remained on her face the entire way back. 

Gemma offered her hand for Kyle to kiss as they returned to the main door and thanked him for the wonderful day. Kyle kissed her hand and watched as she quickly walked away. Likely to tell her parents whatever Kyle had agreed to when his mind was on someone else. 

The someone else that Kyle just remembered was on the walk with them and now stood in front of him.

“It is not my place to speak on these matters, but I feel I must.” Daniel stopped in front of Kyle but kept his eyes down. “Gemma is young and naive. Please, treat her well.” 

“I hold women in the utmost regard.” Kyle did not know what was taking over him, but the next part came out rougher than intended. “And you are right, it is not your place.” 

At that, Kyle turned away and walked without waiting for a reaction. Kyle was the future king and he did not need some commoner to tell him what he needed to do. 

Especially not one that had the most wonderful colour eyes Kyle had ever seen. 

Especially not one of those. 

Kyle took off his vest as he reached the horse barn and hung it on a hook. After changing his boots and rolling up his long sleeves to feel more himself, Kyle greeted his Arabian horse by resting his head on his and scratching his neck. “Hello, Whisper. Did you miss me?” 

Whisper let out a long sigh and moved his head back in answer. 

Whisper had been the horse Kyle learned to ride on and had been by his side for years. They had known each other for so long that Kyle liked to think they knew what each other were thinking. 

“Let’s go for a ride.” Kyle opened the gate and readied Whisper for their adventure. “We will go so fast that we will not be able to think of anything else. Won’t that be nice?” 

Kyle walked him out of the barn and they took off quick as soon as the sunlight hit Whisper.

Whisper knew the path and Kyle allowed all thoughts to leave his head. No future brides and no blue eyes. Just the wind and the sunlight on his back. 

Once they reached the creek, Kyle jumped off and allowed Whisper to take a drink. Finding the rock he always sat on, Kyle used his long legs to reach the top and look around to make sure they were alone. 

Finding no one, Kyle sat and laid his back down on the hard surface. Putting his hands underneath the back of his head, Kyle closed his eyes to find Daniel’s eyes behind his own. 

Letting out a long breath, Kyle opened his eyes and found the sun was blinding. Rather blind than attempting to figure out what it meant that he could remember every detail of Daniel from before but he had already forgotten what Gemma was wearing on their walk. 

Daniel’s hair had been styled back and he wore a tweed cap to tame his wild hair. The wide brim blocking the sun from his blue eyes. He wore a suit to match and looked much the part of a legal counsel rather than the casual look from the night before. 

Daniel had freckles on his nose and his front tooth was a bit crooked. 

And Kyle had been rude to him. 

Again. 

Last night shouting at him for being in his mother’s music room and today for voicing his concern over Gemma’s young age and Kyle’s intentions with her. 

Kyle was acting like a prick. Like the other future kings he had met over the years that felt they were better than everyone because of their royal blood. 

Kyle hated how they treated people. Hated the competition that existed between them. The false sense of worth due to the power they did not earn but was given to them as their birthright. 

Yet, Kyle was following their behaviour and he hated himself for it. 

“Whisper, why am I like this?” Kyle said after he sat up and found his horse eating from his favourite patch of grass. 

It would be nice if Whisper could actually talk and even give him advice. 

After a few more minutes of silence and Kyle questioning everything about everything, they rode back and Kyle carried his vest to his room. 

Normally, he would sneak into the kitchen and sweet talk his favourite cook into making him something to eat after a long ride. Yet, Kyle was not hungry. 

After his meal, Kyle would go to the music room and spend most of the night there in musical solitude. Yet, Kyle did not feel creative. 

Changing his clothes and lying on his bed, Kyle’s mind once again went to Daniel and their walk from before. 

Only this time, Kyle’s brain completely erased Gemma from the picture and Kyle was walking with Daniel by his side. 

It was Daniel telling him about his studies and his intentions for marriage. 

Frightened by what that meant, Kyle told himself to stop being a prat and attempt to remember something about Gemma. 

Try as he might, there was nothing about her that he could recall besides her name and her likely age. 

At least if he married her, Daniel would remain in his life. 

Letting out a growl of frustration, Kyle buried a pillow over his head and told himself that thoughts were overrated. 

Eventually, his mind settled on the colour blue and that didn’t seem frightening so Kyle focused on keeping that thought. 

And when the colour turned to someone’s eyes, Kyle pushed it away and told himself it was only a colour. 

Nothing more. 

Because it couldn’t be more. 

Kyle had obligations as his birthright. 

Obligations that required marrying a woman. 

Continuing the family line. 

Whether he wanted to or not. 

He would tell his father, if his father wished it to be, that Gemma would make a fine bride. 

It was settled.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir.” Kyle raised his ear toward the person calling for him but kept his attention on his horse. Whisper had fallen ill a few nights before and Kyle had been sleeping in the stall with him. 

“If it is my mother fretting over me again, please inform her that I am well.” Kyle continued to brush the long, dark mane in an even pattern that matched his voice. Whisper was still healing and he wanted to not disturb him. “I am caring for a friend. Not off at war.” 

“Sir, it is the King.” The page boy kept his voice low as well. “He requests your presence.” 

Kyle sighed and gave Whisper a kiss between his eyes. “Stay well, dear friend. I will return with carrots.” 

Putting away the brush, Kyle was tempted to use it to tame his hair. He had been sleeping in the stalls and must look horrid. If it were anyone else, besides his mother that is, Kyle would bathe before answering their request. 

Actually, that was a lie. Kyle would likely ignore their request. 

Kyle had been in a mood for the past few weeks. A mood that made being around other people unbearable. 

Whisper growing ill was the final straw and Kyle had broken all contact with humans for three days now. Well, besides the random page boy that sought him out to give him a message from his mum. 

Gemma had written to him that she would be paying their kingdom a visit soon. A visit that would start the arrangements for their wedding. 

Gemma had written Kyle throughout the end of her studies and her travels around the land. Her letters were long and detailed. Filled with excitement of what great adventure she had been on before stopping it to find the time to write Kyle. 

Kyle for his part wrote her back with his own adventures. They were not as grand, but he felt the need to respond. He shared news of his music and Whisper. Of his family and the on-goings of the kingdom. She was to be his wife and she had put such effort into her letters to him. It was only proper that Kyle attempted to share himself with her. 

Gemma was sweet and kind. Submissive yet powerful in her own right. She would be the perfect wife for Kyle. The perfect future Queen to help him rule. 

However, Kyle was not looking forward to seeing her in person. It had been two years and a few months since her last visit. Kyle was enjoying their long engagement that consisted only of written words. 

Entertaining her in person would be another story. 

“Honestly Kyle, if you were not my son, I would demand you leave my side.” The King sat in his study and raised his head from a pile of what seemed to be important papers as Kyle entered. Kyle was stood near the door when his father raised his hand to him. “I can smell you from here. Come no closer.” 

“Whisper is healing well.” Kyle crossed his arms around his waist and followed orders. “I will move back inside when I am certain he is better.” 

“Yes, I understand how important the horse is to you.” Kyle knew his father spoke the truth because his father had had a soft spot for all of his own horses over the years. One had died during battle and his father had a full ceremony for him. “However, we have a matter we must discuss.” 

“Gemma wrote to me that she would arrive soon.” Kyle forced himself not to fidget as he shifted his weight to his other foot. “Did you receive word when she will arrive? I’m sure mother is beside herself thinking up ideas for the wedding.” 

“No, but yes.” The King smiled at him and must have mistaken Kyle’s discomfort for excitement that Gemma would arrive soon. “Unfortunately, I hadn’t received word on Gemma. I know you must be anticipating her arrival. It has been a long time since you were together. We have another visitor. Mr. Smith has arrived. He will be staying with us for a few weeks. Please see that he is well taken care of and has what he needs.” 

“Yes, father.” Kyle relaxed hearing that Gemma was not here and that he likely had some more time before she was to arrive. More time to avoid the inevitable. 

Kyle regularly tended to the needs of his father’s guests. His father said that it was important that Kyle formed relationships with the powerful people that stayed with them. And worked on his social skills. For one day, Kyle would need to rely on these powerful people to help lead the kingdom. 

“Mr. Smith is in the seneschal chambers.” Kyle’s father looked him over and waved a hand to him. “Please bathe yourself before engaging with him. He arrived a few hours ago and will be awaiting you.” 

“Yes, father.” Kyle nodded his head and turned to leave. If he bathed and tended to Mr. Smith, then he could find some carrots for Whisper and be back to him before nightfall. 

Kyle did not seek assistance for his bath. One due to his dislike of people at the moment and two because he had not bathed in a few days and knew he smelled of the horse stables. 

Putting on a nicer set of clothes more becoming a prince, Kyle brushed out his hair and went off to the other side of the castle as his hair was still drying. 

It was a long walk and Kyle hoped that his hair would be dry by the time he knocked on Mr. Smith’s door. 

On the way, Kyle tried to remember if he had met Mr. Smith before. His father had many people visit the castle. Over the years, Kyle had come to know quite a few of them. 

Smoothing back his hair and finding it was only slightly damp, Kyle knocked on the door. Taking a step back, Kyle waited with his hands held behind his back. The role of the prince was not Kyle’s favourite role, but he knew how to play it well. Especially with visitors of his father. 

“Good-” Kyle started his greeting as the door opened yet forgot his words seeing the man revealed to him. 

“Hello.” Mr. Smith, or Daniel as Kyle knew him, turned his eyes down to the old floor underneath them. “Your father said you would find me. I insisted that I did not need anything but it would have been rude to continue to deny the King. I have settled in well.” 

Kyle swallowed and found there was no moisture in his mouth. 

Daniel looked impossibly dapper in front of him. His hair was more tamed and he had grown into his lanky frame. He wore a long sleeved white button up and dress trousers that hugged his thighs. 

Kyle was thankful that Dan’s eyes were on the floor. Kyle knew his face was reddening and he had no excuse for it. And seeing those eyes would only make him blush more. 

Kyle had not had a chance to properly say good-bye to Daniel before he left with Gemma’s family during their last visit. 

Gemma wrote about Daniel sparingly, but each time he received a letter from her, Kyle was reminded of the man with the piercing blue eyes. 

A man that had consumed his thoughts for months after he left. 

A man he still thought of at night when he touched himself. 

Kyle had stood there long enough without speaking that Daniel’s eyes rose from the floor and he asked if he was alright. 

“Fine. Thank you.” Kyle swallowed again and prayed his face was not as red as it felt. Pushing away the fantasy Kyle had lived out in his head a few nights before Whisper grew ill, Kyle attempted to speak without giving himself away. Which Kyle knew was impossible unless he blurted it out to him, but he didn’t trust himself. Not with Daniel stood in front of him. “Is there anything you need?” 

“No. Thank you.” Daniel’s eyes went back to the floor and Kyle was able to breathe a bit easier. Not much, but a bit better. “If you will excuse me, it was a long trip and I am quite knackered.” 

“Yes, of course.” Kyle’s voice squeaked on the last syllable and he cleared his throat to attempt to mask it. It had been ages since puberty, but he voice still found the most embarrassing moments to remind everyone that Kyle was still barely a man. “I will be ‘round in the morning.” 

“Good evening.” Daniel nodded his head without eye contact and promptly shut the door. 

Kyle un-grasped his hands from behind his back and shook them out to get blood back into his fingers as he quickly retreated back to his side of the castle. 

Shutting the door to his room and leaning his back against it, Kyle felt himself grow ill. 

No one knew about Kyle’s infatuation with Daniel. Well, except Whisper, but that secret was safe. 

No one knew that Kyle never thought of women when he woke up with hardness in his pants. 

For his part, most everyone knew that Kyle was betrothed to Gemma and waiting for the proper time to wed. Kyle was a gentleman and future king. It would not be proper for Kyle to associate with other women as it were. 

Kyle’s eyes would stray to a random male member every now and then, but that was nothing Kyle would ever be allowed to act on. 

Daniel had been allowed because he was only in Kyle’s head. 

Kyle could bear it because there was no risk of physical temptation for a person that was never near. 

Logically, Kyle knew that he might have Daniel in his life in the future. If Daniel were to stay on as legal counsel for Gemma’s family, then he might be apart of the marriage arrangement. 

Kyle simply assumed that he would be over...whatever this was by then. 

Kyle would be married to Gemma and she would tend to the urges he had. 

Never in Kyle’s thoughts did he prepare to think that Daniel would be near him without Gemma. 

Changing to clothes more appropriate for the horse stables, Kyle ignored the hardness in his pants and willed it away with every fiber in his being. 

Kyle was a man now and he needed to put away foolish boyhood things. 

Kyle needed to stop thinking of Daniel altogether. 

Daniel was but a commoner. A man that would help advise the kingdom in any future concerns. 

Gemma was to be his wife. 

But, for now, Whisper needed him. 

And Kyle needed to be as far away as possible from Daniel to get him out of his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle had been unable to sleep.

Whisper appeared upset and Kyle felt that his negative mood was not helping to calm his friend.

Whisper was an older horse, but had always been healthy and happy. Kyle liked to believe that his positive attitude and care he gave to Whisper helped the horse have the best life possible. In all sense of the word, Whisper was spoiled.

Whisper was the horse of a prince and had access to all the best of the world.

It pained Kyle to leave him in the morning, but a part of Kyle's brain also wondered if maybe some distance from Kyle's negative mood would help Whisper. Kyle hated to think that he was contributing to the misery of his horse. It was that thought that gave Kyle the motivation to leave his side and follow through with his father's directives.

After changing his clothes and finding a mirror to get most of the straw out of his hair, Kyle took a few deeper breaths and went to the other side of the castle. There were many smiles and friendly greetings Kyle encountered along the way. Kyle smiled back and was pleasant, as he always was during social situations, but his mood had yet to change.

Kyle was well liked within the kingdom and surrounding communities. Kyle was intelligent and caring with others. He had been told he had a good personality and others were drawn to him. His teachers and caregivers over the years adored him. 

Kyle's parents had little trouble finding potential wives for Kyle. It was more Kyle's reluctance to make a decision on the matter that led him to Gemma. Even then, Kyle had agreed to something he likely would not have if it weren't for Daniel's presence on that walk years ago.

All that being said, Kyle had not been himself in the past few weeks and he did not see that changing with a marriage in the near future.

Hesitating before knocking on the door, Kyle took a minute to remind himself of his pleasant nature and then knocked.

Daniel opened the door relatively quickly and Kyle wondered if Daniel was waiting by the door for him.

"Good morning." Kyle lowered his head in greeting and then found Daniel's eyes on him. Kyle felt that same feeling of intensity from their first meeting. Unfortunately, Daniel did not have a smile on his face. Immediately attempting to see if there was a concern, Kyle asked, "I trust that your breakfast was satisfactory? Did you sleep well? Is there anything you need?"

"My breakfast was warm and filling." Daniel kept his eyes on Kyle and Kyle felt the moisture leaving his mouth. It had been nice before when Daniel's eyes would venture to the floor and Kyle had time to reset his brain. It allowed Kyle to take in the sight of him without that intense feeling of his body burning from the inside out. "I slept well. Thank you."

"Well good." Kyle attempted to keep his eyes on him but he was forced to look away. Kyle's heart was beating faster and he had the desire to run away from Daniel. Much like a foreign animal that Kyle didn't know was a friend or foe, Kyle did not want to take his chances.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Daniel's voice was uneven and it snapped Kyle's eyes back up to his face. Kyle was reminded again that Daniel had aged since their first meeting. His features were more defined and sharp. He had a man's face. Kyle could stare at it all day if he could figure out how to hold moisture in his body and take in the wonderful sight of Daniel's face. "You appear to have no interest in me other than shouting at me and I only appear to cause you distress."

"I beg your pardon." Kyle stood up straighter and kept his eyes directly on him. Kyle knew he had been treating Daniel differently but Daniel was not supposed to comment on it. Kyle rarely did anything to be challenged for, but when he did, it was not anyone but his parents that could address it. "I came here as a gesture of good will. You work for my future wife. And, you are a guest of the King. My father. I have more pressing matters to attend to; however, I have a sense of obligation to my title. If you do not appreciate my respect, I do not have to give it to you freely."

Kyle knew his words were harsh but they came nonetheless. Kyle had no excuse other than whatever he was feeling was something he never experienced before and it frightened him.

It was one thing to have an idea of Daniel in his mind. Someone to think of during private moments. It was quite another to have him physically near him. Kyle had no experience with interacting with someone that he literally had pictured without clothes on. That he had imagined what his lips would taste like.

Daniel gave him no response so Kyle simply left. Turning his back to him, Kyle kept walking until he was out of sight and then stopped to lean against the wall.

His heart was beating too fast and there was not enough oxygen in the hallway to satisfy his lungs. Pushing against the wall, Kyle made his way to the nearest exit. He kept his head down and did not respond to the friendly "hellos" of the people he passed on his way outside. He was being a prat but it was out of his control now. Apparently the Kyle from before was a fake. This was really him. 

Underneath the title and the pleasantry, Kyle was no better than the other over-privileged children in waiting. 

Maybe it was good that Daniel hated him. It would keep Kyle away from him before he did something stupid. 

Before he ruined everything because he couldn't contain a feeling. 

What kind of king would Kyle be if he couldn't even control a feeling? 

He would normally turn to Whisper, but with his illness, he did not need Kyle's stress making him worse.

Opening his chest as the chilly outside air met him, Kyle felt dizzy and unsteady. Kyle focused on his breathing and pushing all thoughts away. 

He would breathe in purity and rid himself of these demons in his head. 

Kyle would seek out the priest. He would rid himself of the guilt and shame by confessing his desire of the flesh. 

Kyle was not weak and refused to allow this to control him any further.

Kyle was the future king and Daniel needed to know his place. 

He couldn't talk to him like he had and expect Kyle to allow it. 

Kyle would seek spiritual counsel and then speak with Daniel again. 

Kyle was still stuck in his head when his thoughts were interrupted by the same page boy as the other day. "Sir, please. It is Whisper. He won't get up."

Kyle heard the panic in the boy's voice and he knew that the situation with Daniel would need to wait.

Pushing away all foolishness in his head, Kyle used his long strides to make it to his friend in record time. 

Reaching his side before the younger boy, Kyle rested on his knees and took off his formal vest to lay it underneath Whisper's head. The horse was lying down in the stall and appeared calm. Too calm. Kyle's eyes met the large eye of the gentle animal that knew every one of Kyle's secrets and Kyle knew in his heart that Whisper needed more help than Kyle could offer.

"Ben, get the veterinarian and tell him it is urgent. That I insist he comes at once." Kyle kept his focus on Whisper but made the demand in his voice known. "He is to bring anything he can carry and then some."

He wouldn't be able to bear whatever he was feeling without his trusted companion. It was selfish, but Kyle needed Whisper.

Kyle heard the boy run off and smiled toward his horse as he gently stroked his long face. "All is well. I cannot figure out my own thoughts, but I know you. I will make sure you get through this. You rest. I am here."

After the veterinarian gave Whisper multiple different liquids and possible diagnoses with no change in his condition, he told Kyle to prepare for the worst. 

Whisper was a strong horse but there was a possibility that what ailed him might be fatal. Kyle nodded his head in understanding and thanked the man before letting him go. 

Whisper had closed his eyes and was resting in the same spot Kyle had found him earlier that morning. After the veterinarian left, Kyle resumed his spot on the cold, dusty ground and softly sang Whisper a song he had written as a child. Kyle was proud of himself for making it through a full verse of the silly song before he lost his voice to a sob. 

Kyle felt sorry for himself yet it was Whisper's life that was hanging in the balance. Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, Kyle told himself to gather himself. 

After a few minutes of distance sounds of the day and the shallow breathing of the horse, Kyle heard the page boy enter the stall from behind. 

"If my mother has anything to fret about today, it is Whisper she should be thinking of. Not me." Kyle turned his head from his spot on the ground to dismiss the boy with the message for his mum only to find it was not Ben. "My apologies. I thought you were the page boy." 

"So it is only I that you have a sharp tongue for. Even a page boy gets more respect. _Freely_ given respect, I might observe." Daniel walked into the stall yet kept his distance away from the horse. 

For whatever reason, he had sought Kyle out and now he was lecturing him. If Kyle was not in the state he was in, he would notice that Dan was wearing shiny shoes that would quickly turn a different colour walking around the horse stable. 

Kyle brushed back his hair from his face and looked up in disbelief at where Daniel now leaned against the bag holding Whisper's oats. Daniel was causally standing a metre away from him as if nothing else was happening. And as if Kyle had not shouted at him earlier this morning. 

"Why are you here?" There were multiple thoughts racing around in Kyle's head but that was the only question Kyle could form. 

"I did not like how our conversation went from before. Well, really, any of our conversations." Daniel looked around the room and then settled on Whisper's head lying on Kyle's fancy vest. "I went to find you and remember that you had straw in your hair. You showed Gemma the horses and I thought maybe I would find you here." 

Kyle turned his eyes away from him and back to Whisper at what appeared to be Whisper gasping for breath. After a long few seconds, Whisper's shallow breathing returned and Kyle felt his chest settle a bit. 

"My mother picked out Whisper for me for my sixth birthday. I had been begging for a horse of my own but my mother was nervous. Afraid I would fall and break my head. I was an excitable child and she had good sense to worry about me. At least she had my younger brother in case something were to happen to me." Kyle petted Whisper's long nose and kept his eyes on his rising and falling chest. "Whisper was nine when he met me. He was wild with everyone else, but he let me ride him without any fuss. I told my mother that I could read his mind and Whisper could read mine. Whisper knows all my secrets and has never judged me for them." 

"What secrets do you have?" Kyle could feel Daniel's eyes on him but Kyle couldn't look at him. "That you are really a sensitive soul that only acts like a prick?" 

"Maybe I'm a prick that only acts like a sensitive soul?" Kyle challenged and closed his eyes to push away his anger. 

Daniel had no right to be here. He had no right to ask what Kyle's secrets were or assume he knew something about him. Daniel knew nothing of him. Only that Kyle was to marry his King's daughter. A fact that Kyle was not happy about but a fact nonetheless. 

"I doubt a prick would be singing a silly child's song to an ill horse lying on imported silk." Daniel walked toward the gate and paused before opening it. "I wish your horse a fast recovery." 

Kyle leaned in to whisper into the horse's ear as Kyle heard the gate close behind Daniel. "See what I mean now? You cannot leave me to sort this out on my own." 

Sitting back, Kyle closed his eyes and found a new song to sing. One that was written only a few nights ago when someone was on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of death
> 
> Not the whole chapter though. The chapter is good. Promise.

The sky had grown dark when Kyle heard the page boy enter the stall.

Kyle had already told him to leave three times. The first was to ask if Kyle wanted the meal the Queen insisted Kyle eat. The second time was to inquire whether Kyle needed anything. The third time was with a message from his mother that Kyle needed to eat something. Kyle shook his head in reply each time, unable to form words.

In what Kyle was sure was another offer of food, Kyle snapped and told the boy to leave him alone.

"My boy, there is no need for such sorrow." Kyle heard his father's voice over his shoulder and turned to find him standing in the gate in all his glory.

The King was regal in his clothing but there was a softness on his face. A face that had worn over the years from stress and responsibility to countless people. These days, the King only displayed his true nature in rare moments with his family.

"Father." Kyle lowered his head to watch Whisper continue with his weak breaths and limited movement. "I cannot bear it. What will my life be without him?"

"His fate is yet to be determined. Have faith." The King walked closer and rested his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "He has demonstrated strength and resilience over the years. He has been a faithful companion to you. If his time has come to pass, then he will leave this world fulfilling his purpose."

Kyle rested his head on his father's forearm and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and couldn't feel his legs from sitting in the same position for so long. Kyle wished to be a young boy again so his father could take him in his arms and make everything seem so effortless.

Kyle knew his father wanted to ask about Daniel and how he was getting on during his stay. And Kyle wanted to share with him good news, but Kyle could neither form thoughts nor lie to his father.

"I have not been fair to Mr. Smith." Kyle attempted to stand on his weak legs and was grateful that his father offered a hand. "I fear that I have been most unwelcoming to him since his arrival. Perhaps even since his first visit." 

"I would hope that Mr. Smith's attention is on other affairs. Their prince has been murdered." The King did not wait for Kyle's response and continued, "Their King has requested shelter in our kingdom for Mr. Smith and Gemma. Gemma will arrive at her earliest. She was visiting the far south east." 

Gemma's letter had told Kyle her location but she had no plans to return quickly during her last letter. This changed everything. Kyle nodded his head in understanding. Kyle's time to step up was now. 

With the chaos of an act of murder, the wedding would need to happen soon. With their families joining, a heinous act against Gemma's family was a heinous act against his own. 

"I will do my best for them at this time." Kyle stood a bit taller in gesture to show his father that he was a man and could hold the responsibility. 

Whisper's laboured breathing could still be heard and Kyle felt his heart ache. Kyle did not want his obligations to his family to make Whisper have to die alone. 

"Tend to your horse. There is no rush. For now we wait and prepare for what is next." The King offered a comforting hand on Kyle's upper arm and then turned to leave. "Nothing is determined." 

Kyle shook his legs out to get feeling back in them after his father left. Looking up to the high ceiling, Kyle offered his plea, "Please spare him for now. He still has purpose here." 

Kyle returned to his spot near the ill horse after a quiet moment and brushed his hand through the long mane. 

Kyle knew it was only his imagination, but he swore Whisper's breathing appeared stronger. 

***

Kyle woke to a warm nose butting against his chest and Whisper bitting at his top. Praying he was not dreaming, Kyle opened his eyes to find Whisper hovering over him. His deep brown eyes appearing to say that Kyle needn't worry about him. 

Kyle stood quickly to confirm he was not dreaming and took in the sight before him. Whisper did not appear to be at full strength but he was breathing better. And, most impressively, standing on his own. That was an amazing sign after watching Whisper lie on the ground for the past few days. 

"Welcome back, my friend. I knew you were not going to leave me quite yet." Kyle smiled up to Whisper's eyes and then frantically looked around the stall. "You need fresh water and better food. Stay here. I will be back."

Kyle had slept overnight in the stables and found the sunlight greeted him on the outside. Calling for the page boy, Kyle searched for him. 

Ben had the largest smile on his face at the news and rushed off to get the horse some fresh things. 

When Kyle re-entered the stables, he found Daniel stood near Whisper's gate. Pausing metres away, Kyle was unsure how to proceed. 

Kyle had been rude to him and Daniel did not appear to like horses from the distance he kept from Whisper the day before. 

What had prompted Daniel's visit?

Perhaps he needed Kyle's assistance in some matter dealing with his prince's murder.

Or, maybe he had new word from Gemma to share with Kyle.

Walking closer, Kyle saw that Whisper was stood near the gate and allowing Daniel to pet him. Even more of a sign that Whisper was feeling better. 

Kyle heard that Daniel was humming what appeared to be a song under his breath as he came near. 

"He is doing quite well today." Daniel spoke to Kyle before Kyle had a chance to make his presence known. Daniel was speaking to him yet kept his attention on Whisper as he gave him gentle strokes down his nose. "I feared for him yesterday. And for you. You obviously have a strong affection for him to stay in a horse stall overnight rather than the comforts of your own bed. That is admirable. Too few people respect the role animals have in our lives." 

"I had great fear for him yesterday. Today, I am hopeful." Kyle walked in closer and rested his hand on Whisper's neck. The horse knew he was there but appeared more interested in Daniel at the moment. Kyle swallowed his jealousy and said, "My condolence for your prince."

"Thank you for your kindness." Daniel kept his attention on the horse. Daniel appeared quite somber but Kyle realized that he did not know Daniel enough to know if that was his general state or if he was upset over the prince's death. "My father wrote to me this morning. There is great chaos in our kingdom. I wish I were there to help in some way. But my orders are to remain there." 

Kyle selfishly wanted Daniel to remain safe with him.

"Were you close? To the prince?" Kyle asked before realizing that he had no right to request information from Daniel during a period of mourning. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I shouldn't ask such questions at this time." 

"No. It it's quite alright." Daniel turned his head slightly to find Kyle's face and Kyle saw the red eyes and the wary look on good face. Obviously Daniel and the prince were close and Kyle was making him speak of it too soon. "Yes. We grew up together. He was two years older than I. He was a bit of a prick but he had a sensitive soul. I had moments where I hated him. But mostly, I had a deep understanding with him. He was a good man." 

Hearing Daniel speak of him almost made Kyle jealous before he remembered the man was dead. 

"Deepest condolences." Kyle looked to Whisper and found that he was loving the attention of both of them. Kyle swore he saw a wink of encouragement from the horse. "If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to ask." 

"Thank you." Daniel turned back to Whisper and continued, "I will remember your offer." 

"Sir." The page boy cleared his throat. "I have Whisper's water and oats. Would you like me to give it to him?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ben." Kyle stood back from the gate and Daniel followed him. Ben opened the gate with ease and Whisper stood to the side to allow him entrance. 

Kyle waited for signs of distress but he couldn't help but notice that he could feel Daniel's sleeve brush against his own as they waited side by side. 

Ben barely had all the water in before Whisper slowly moved to the trough to take a drink. Ben filled up his oats and then left with word that he would be near if needed. 

Kyle walked back into the stall as Whisper continued to drink and picked up the silk vest still on the ground. 

"That is ruined." Daniel commented on the state of the garment. "The price of the material would feed a family for a month and you used it to comfort a horse."

Kyle kept his voice even because he was not sure if Daniel was challenging a careless act or making a judgment on Kyle's character. "We provide fair wages to our merchants and our commoners are well taken care of by my father. We have no one in need." 

"Well then, forgive me." Daniel almost gave him a smile as he walked into the stall. 

Daniel continued to walk in the path behind Whisper and Kyle reacted quickly, grabbing fist fulls of Daniel's top and dragging him closer to him. 

"What are you thinking?" Kyle raised his voice. "Never walk behind a horse." 

Daniel steadied himself by holding onto Kyle's waist; Kyle's hands still holding tight to his top. They were stood close enough that Kyle could see every speck in Daniel's wide eyes and they were breathing the same air. 

Daniel's quick breaths were hitting his lips and Kyle felt his body react. 

It would be so simple to lean in a few more centremetres and press their lips together. Give evidence to Kyle's fantasies that Daniel's lips were soft yet his kisses wicked. 

Their quick breathing continued and Kyle was lost in the feeling of it all. 

Whisper shifted and took a small step to the side. His hips knocked both of them closer together as they stumbled to the side. 

"I'm sorry." Daniel broke their moment by removing his hands and stepping back. His movement prompted Kyle to release Daniel's top from his tight grip. Daniel was still close enough that Kyle couldn't think clearly. "My head is not right. Forgive me. I must go. I'm grateful that your horse is better."

Daniel left before Kyle could form a thought. If he could have spoken, he would told him all was well and he didn't need to go. 

Kyle wished he could tell Daniel he liked being near him. 

Kyle could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Whisper turned to look at him briefly before going back to his water. 

"Was that on purpose, you old mule?" Kyle walked closer to Whisper and asked him as though the horse would answer. After the non-response, Kyle leaned in closer and whispered, "Thank you." 

***

Kyle's mother found him walking in the hallway to his room and Kyle almost turned to avoid her. Kyle had been in the stables overnight and for the majority of the day. And smelled it. 

Whisper was gaining more and more strength as the day went on so Kyle left him to attend to some of his own needs. 

"Kyle, child." Kyle heard her tone all the way down the hallway and knew he needed to address her. 

Kyle remained a courtesy distance away as he greeted her. "Hello, mother."

"I have heard of Whisper's health." Kyle's mum had a way of knowing all the happenings of the kingdom so Kyle was not surprised. "I trust that you will sleep indoors now." 

Kyle had planned to sleep in the stables that night but his mum's seemingly question was anything but a chance to disobey her. 

"There it's unrest in Gemma's kingdom. Your father does not agree with me; however, you will have extra guards until the matter is resolved." Kyle's mum was a powerful Queen. Kyle's father knew to listen to her whether he agreed with her or not to avoid the consequences. "When Gemma arrives, we will finalize the wedding plans." 

"Yes, mother." Kyle's mind went back to the moment with Daniel in the stables and then quickly back to his mother. "Father said she still arrive soon." 

"That poor child." Her face went pale and Kyle knew she was thinking of her own family. Her parents had died during an illness outbreak and her brother died in battle. Her family's kingdom dissolving soon afterward. "We mustn't dwell on that now. You are to stay in your room tonight." 

"Yes, mother." Kyle confirmed her wishes and continued on the path to his room. 

Nearing his room, Kyle found two knights at the door. His mum was firm when she decided something and Kyle was not surprised to find them. 

He was happy that there was no one stationed in his room though. Kyle would have to challenge her on that. 

There were two large pots warming water for his bath when he entered the room. Another thing he could thank his mother for. 

Lying his head back on the edge of the large tub, Kyle allowed the water to ease his sore bones. 

It didn't take long for his thoughts to turn to Daniel. His time in the bath typically brought the image of the man. 

Kyle would think of how soft his hair would be to the touch. How his clear blue eyes would focus only on Kyle. 

The shape of his lips. 

The knowledge that he looked like Kyle underneath his clothing. 

Kyle's hand moved down his chest and across his stomach. Taking his time despite the urgency he felt. 

For now, Kyle knew what Daniel's breath felt like on his lips. 

If Kyle had been braver, Kyle would know what his lips tasted like against his own. 

Kyle's dry hand moved to his mouth and he traced his lips with his finger. The other hand moved lower a bit faster and Kyle closed his eyes. 

In Kyle's mind, the water rose to accommodate Daniel in the tub with him. 

Kyle imagined Daniel's wet thighs outside his own as Daniel settled on top of him. 

Kyle's hand was replaced with Daniel's hand and Kyle could feel Daniel's hardness against his thigh.

His breath against his lips. Teasing him by being so near yet too far. His lips seconds from his own. 

As Daniel's lips met his own, Kyle cried out and bit his bottom lip. 

Kyle kept his eyes closed and basked in the feeling until the water grew cold. Forcing Kyle to come back to reality. 

Kyle slept sound that night. 

Whisper was well. 

Daniel was safe on the other side of the castle. 

There were likely knights near his door knowing his mum.

Thoughts of murder and Gemma were set aside. 

Today had been a good day. 

Maybe one of the last Kyle would be able to enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two days, Kyle saw little of anyone.

The first was spent tending to his horse and celebrating that Whisper appeared to be growing stronger each day.

The second day was spent walking Whisper around the grounds. He did not want to risk riding him until Kyle was certain that Whisper could handle carrying his own weight.

For Kyle's part, he tolerated the guards near him. Kyle had a good relationship with his father's men and they remained a professional distance away from him. And best, did not interfere with his plans of walking outside the immediate grounds.

Kyle liked to think that he could defend himself from any foe given his years of combat training; however, it was a comfort to know that if he was attacked, the men would help Kyle protect his horse.

Kyle attempted to keep Daniel from his mind. There were times where his brain betrayed him, but he quickly reminded himself that he needn't think such thoughts any longer.

Kyle needed to push Daniel aside and focus on coming to grips with his new life course with Gemma.

Kyle did not mind females, but he never spent an extended amount of time with a female that was not related to him. Sure Kyle knew how to interact with his mother and sister, but what would be expected of him as a husband?

Gemma appeared pleasant and Kyle was not upset with the time he had spent with her years ago. He did not mind reading her letters to him, be them long winded or not, and it was not much of a hassle to respond back to them.

However, having her around him for an extended period would be different.

And sharing his bed would be outright bizarre.

Kyle knew very little of females in that way. 

If it were any other matter, Kyle would ask his father. He couldn't ask his younger brother and he had no close mates he would trust with his admission.

Kyle was tempted to ask one of the knights protecting him, but that would not be appropriate.

And this was one matter that Whisper could be of no help.

Walking Whisper back to the stables following their silent day together, Kyle noticed Daniel waiting for him near Whisper's gate.

Kyle chose to keep his focus on Whisper and avoid eye contact. The knights kept their distance near the entrance to the stables and Kyle found himself alone with Daniel. Daniel opened the gate and stepped to the side as Kyle thanked him.

Once Whisper was drinking his water and appeared well, Kyle turned to find Daniel was stood on the inside of the closed gate yet the furthest away from Whisper he could get with the door closed.

"You have been sleeping in your room." Daniel broke his eye contact with Kyle and looked toward the ground. His body reflected the discomfort Kyle felt radiating off him. "I trust Whisper is growing stronger."

"Why do you always appear to know where I am?" Kyle, in one of the times that his mind slipped and he thought of Daniel, remembered that Daniel appeared to know he was sleeping in the stables without Kyle telling him. "Should I be concerned about your intentions toward me?"

"I mean you no harm." Daniel crossed his hands behind his back and looked up to find Kyle's eyes scanning him for signs of danger. "Can you say the same about me?"

Kyle swallowed from the bluntness and found he didn't have a response. Whatever Kyle was feeling toward the man was complicated yet he meant no harm. At least he wished no harm on him. However, the way Kyle felt toward him might cause him physical harm.

Kyle might face the same fate if knowledge were to spread about his thoughts about Daniel. Future king or not, people did not speak of such things.

Finding his voice was weaker than he wished, Kyle was happy he could at least speak. "I wish you no harm. Sincerely."

Daniel nodded his head and looked down toward the ground. There was a tall window above them that was casting light onto Daniel's hair and Kyle felt his knees react to the sight. A sunset had never been more beautiful than the light highlighting Dan's dark locks. 

As confusing as it were, having thoughts about Daniel was much less complicated than sorting out his thoughts about Gemma.

Kyle's body knew what to do without Kyle even thinking about it.

And when he thought about it, he had no trouble sorting out what was desired.

"Gemma should arrive tomorrow." Daniel broke Kyle's thoughts and Kyle's mind wishing he could touch Daniel's hair. Daniel looked up with the same wariness on his face from the news of their prince's murder. "The carriage containing her was attacked. Thankfully, the guards with her faced them off before she could be harmed. Your father sent more to accompany her back."

"Very well." Kyle turned to look toward Whisper and found the horse watching them both. Kyle knew it couldn't be, but Whisper appeared to encourage him to keep talking. Turning back to find the setting sun light had moved down to Daniel's face, making his eyes sparkle in the light, Kyle kept his voice even. "We will make all efforts to keep her safe here. Not only as our future queen, but as a guest. We will keep you safe as well."

"I thanked the King, but I thank you as well." Daniel squinted and stepped out of the light. Fearing he was leaving, Kyle leaped forward two long strides and caught his arm. "I'm sorry, is there something I can do for you?"

The things Kyle could think of that Daniel could do for him were endless but Kyle pushed that aside. Reluctantly, Kyle removed his hand from Daniel's arm and took a small step back to not crowd him. "Please stay. Keep me company. I have only Whisper to talk with, and while he is an amazing horse, he is not much of a conversationalist. I fear I might grow mad if left alone for any longer."

"It is a bit cold out here. Could we go inside? My room is quite warm. I would imagine your room is warmer." Daniel gave him a crooked smile and it was the best thing that Kyle had seen in his twenty years of life. So great that Kyle almost stepped in closer and pushed away all thoughts of safety.

"My room is warm." Kyle found his voice grew deeper and the rest of his body reacted. Kyle went back to the last time he was standing with Daniel in the stables and then what he did afterward in his room. "Or, we could go to the music room. You could play for me."

"But the Queen's piano..." Daniel let the last word drag out as he tilted his head slowly to the left and Kyle wanted to step in closer.

Maybe they should go to his room. It would be more private. Kyle knew it was a dangerous thought but maybe it would be his last chance before Gemma arrived tomorrow. And, was Daniel displaying interest in being with him?

"She won't mind, will she?" Daniel appeared to be oblivious to Kyle's inner turmoil and physical reaction.

"She will be chuffed that I'm indoors." Kyle was proud of his brain working given the situation he found himself in. His breathing was increasing yet becoming more shallow. Switching the subject to sometime plausible, Kyle mentioned a shared interest, "And I would like to hear you play. Maybe you can play at the wedding."

Daniel had a physical reaction to the last suggestion and took a step backward, hitting himself against the wooden gate and making Kyle reach his hands out to steady him.

"You are alright?" Kyle asked with his hands on Daniel's elbows and his eyes locked straight on Daniel's eyes. There was something on Daniel's face that Kyle could not read and it was the only thing stopping him from kissing him. "Do you need to sit?"

Daniel froze for a few seconds longer and then simply shook his head once. Daniel bit at his lower lip and Kyle felt every hair on his body stand at attention. Kyle couldn't stop himself from leaning forward. That must be a sign. Daniel wouldn't do that if he didn't want Kyle to do something more. Daniel must feel the same. 

And Kyle really wanted to feel Daniel. 

Leaning forward, Kyle was almost closing his eyes to anticipate his first kiss when he heard the page boy call out for him.

"Sir, the King requests you at once. He said you must come straight away." Ben's voice carried down the long walkway in the stables giving Kyle enough time to step away from Daniel.

Kyle removed his hands and placed them behind his back, shifting his legs in a way he hoped was not obvious. He briefly looked toward Daniel and found he had taken the same pose. Daniel's cheeks were red, as Kyle's must be as well. If questioned, they could blame it on the weather. 

Ben stopped near the gate and began to repeat himself when Kyle interrupted him.

"Thank you, Ben. You may go. In a few minutes, look in on Whisper for me." Kyle watched as the page boy left quickly and then turned his full attention back to Daniel.

He looked panicked and Kyle wanted to do something to ease his discomfort. Something that involved touching him again. Or maybe that was simply a selfish thought. 

"Come with me. Whatever my father wishes to speak with me about most likely will involve your kingdom." Kyle straightened his hair and found that Daniel was following behind him as he exited the stall.

Kyle had a worrying thought that his father needed to speak with about something terrible happening with Gemma. For two seconds, Kyle had a feeling of relief but then realized what that would mean about him and quickly pushed it aside. It was not natural to wish death on your future wife, that Kyle was certain. 

Kyle was happy to see that four knights were following them to his father's chambers, meaning that Daniel did have extra protection from any perceived threats.

"Father, I have Daniel with me." Kyle did not knock before he entered the room. He never had before yet he wanted to let his father know of Daniel in case there were sensitive subjects to discuss. "I hope you don't mind."

Kyle stopped when he reached his father. He was sat at his grand table with a few guests near his side. It was only when Kyle walked near his father could he see the men sitting on the other side of him. Kyle recognized one of the men as Gemma's father, yet barely. His face was beaten and bruised. He looked worn and exhausted. So did the men sitting on either side of him.

Kyle heard Daniel take an intake of breath next to him and felt him tense.

"Daniel, we will speak more later." King John said in a voice that was only pretending to be strong. His body leaning unnaturally to the side as he sat in the chair. He was in pain yet too proud to show it. 

Daniel nodded his head and looked away, his breathing still shallow and concerning.

"Kyle. We must add to your protection. There is a great threat among us." Kyle's father stood and came closer to his son. "Your mother has requested an increase in your guards; however, I fear that is not enough. You will remain in the castle for the time being. Perhaps you and Daniel should stay together. We can free guards to other areas of the kingdom if you stay near one another. Your brother and sister are safe. They are to remain with their host families. Your mother will remain in a safe location. Gemma should arrive soon, but we have not had word from her men or ours since earlier this morning. Before the attack on her kingdom. Her mother has been captured and we fear the worst."

Daniel took in another sharp intake of breath near him and Kyle wanted to reach for him, but it was not the place.

Kyle saw the words make King John look away from them and Kyle could only imagine his burden. His son murdered. His wife captured. And, his daughter out of his sight with no word on her safety.

Daniel went to step toward his King and then paused. Turning away from them all, Daniel went toward the exit. He wouldn't be able to get far before being stopped by one of the knights. 

"Kyle, hear me." Kyle turned his attention back to his father and tried to keep his focus there. He wanted to go after Daniel but knew this was important by the tone in his father's voice. "You must remain near him. At all costs. You understand?"

"Father." Kyle heard the worry in his father's voice and he wanted to ask more questions.

Before Kyle could continue, his father continued, "I must leave to fight this enemy. For now, you are to remain on the upper floor in the corner room. Keep Daniel near you and open the door for no foreign voices."

"Father, Gemma..." Kyle stopped himself from asking due to her father being near. He wanted to ask if she was safe or if he should worry. Suddenly the ill advised thought of her death earlier seemed unforgivable. "I understand."

Kyle grasped his father's forearm and stepped forward to hug him. For some reason, Kyle had a thought that it might be the last time he would be able to hold him close.

His father held him close, no matter the other men in the room, and whispered strength into his ear. "Fear not my son. Nothing is determined. If I shall not return, remember: Be fearless."

Kyle gave himself another second of comfort and then turned away. Kyle knew what was needed of him. If his father were to fall, then he would step up in his rightful place. 

But first, he needed to find Daniel and lead him to the safe room.

If it were any other time, Kyle would allow himself to feel glee that Daniel was to be with him alone. However, the matter was too serious to allow glee. 

For the first time in Kyle's life, he feared for the safety of his kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel had been quiet throughout their long walk to the upper part of the castle. Kyle knew he was upset based on how tense his body was and the distance he kept from Kyle. 

The knights waited for Kyle to open the secret door before closing the actual door. Once Kyle had them secure, he turned to find Daniel’s eyes moving around the room. 

There were no windows and Kyle used the torch in his hand to light the candles scattered about the room. Once lit, Kyle couldn’t help but think how the soft, flickering light hitting the walls gave off the perfect setting for their time alone. 

Which Kyle would have spent more time thinking of if Daniel was not unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I cannot breathe.” Daniel was pacing a short distance as he unbuttoned the top four buttons, allowing Kyle to see in the dim lights Daniel’s bare chest. 

Kyle found it was hard to breathe for many reasons as he looked at Daniel. 

“These walls are secure. This is an area of the castle few know about. You cannot imagine it from the outside.” Kyle wanted to go closer to Daniel and assure him with touch, but Kyle was certain that Daniel needed space. “We are safe here.” 

“Oh course.” Daniel’s tone was off and Kyle was unable to read what it meant. Daniel stopped pacing and sat on a wooden chair near him. His legs stayed wide, with his forearms resting on his thighs and his head facing the ground. “It is always I that is safe.” 

Daniel’s once slicked back hair began to fall and Kyle had a thought of what his hair would feel like. Kyle knew it was not the time, but the thought of being alone with Daniel was too grand to fully ignore. 

“My father is a strong warrior and King. He has defeated many enemies.” Kyle found a chair less than two metres away from Daniel and sat on it. His eyes stayed on the long strand of hair casting a shadow on the floor. 

Dan let out a snicker of a breath and raised his head to find Kyle watching him. His face was pale even in the dim lighting and Kyle wished nothing more than to comfort him. 

“You know not of this enemy.” Daniel used one hand to smooth back his hair and then crossed his arms around his waist. “I fear for Gemma.” 

“Are you in love with her?” The thought occurred to Kyle and he wondered if it could explain his reaction earlier when Kyle mentioned Daniel playing at the wedding. And Daniel’s aversion to Kyle. Perhaps even his early presence in the kingdom without anyone else accompanying him. 

“No.” Daniel answered quickly as he shook his head yet his face appeared torn with his answer. Kyle wondered if he was lying. Maybe Daniel did wish him harm. That was why he always knew where Kyle was and he kept finding him despite Kyle’s foul mood towards him. “That is absurd.” 

“Then tell me your interest in Gemma’s safety.” Kyle knew his voice was demanding but he needed an answer. Gemma was to be his future wife and he felt like there were missing pieces to Daniel’s relationship to her. 

“She is our princess. We only just lost our prince.” Daniel’s voice broke on the last word. Turning his eyes away, Kyle saw wetness in his eyes.

Kyle never knew any other life than that of royalty, but he could imagine that if he were a commoner and his royal family was in danger, he too would be upset. Yet, he struggled to believe he would have as strong as a reaction to the news as Daniel appeared to be having. 

“Were you in love with the prince?” Kyle blurted out the answer before he could think through the appropriateness of the topic. There was a strong reaction from his question and Kyle continued, “Is that why you were so familiar with him and had red eyes upon hearing the news of his death?” 

Daniel clenched his stomach and leaned forward, moving his head down so Kyle could not see if his face. 

Kyle felt he had stumbled upon the right answer. Daniel was in love with the prince and now was reacting again to the loss of his love. 

Kyle was conflicted with the knowledge. It was a tragic loss for Daniel, but it also made the possibility to Kyle being with Daniel in that way all the more real. 

“You know of nothing.” Daniel sat back and Kyle saw the panicked look on his face. Kyle read it as fear for Kyle knowing his secret. “You accuse me with no evidence.” 

Information such as that was not to be spoken out loud. If anyone were to know, it might have led to the current situation in their kingdom. 

Kyle stopped himself from asking more questions because Daniel looked like he could not handle anymore. 

“Very well.” Kyle crossed his own arms and tried not to openly stare at the revealed skin of Daniel’s bare chest. Switching the subject, Kyle went back to his father. “Have faith in my father. As I have said, he is a strong and intelligent King. He will see us through this.” 

“That means nothing. So is mine, yet...” Daniel broke his thought suddenly and waited for Kyle to look at him. “I should have never come here. I should have disappeared. Perhaps spared lives but I was drawn here. I could not help it.” 

“What do you mean?” Kyle held his breath waiting for the answer. Did Daniel mean that he came for Kyle? Or perhaps he was here to stop the marriage to Gemma? Was it Daniel causing the chaos? Should Kyle fear him? Daniel stayed silent and Kyle took a breath before raising his voice, “I demand you answer me. Why do you say such things?” 

“I…” Daniel locked eyes with him and all the hairs on Kyle’s body stood at attention again. “I wanted to be near you. I tried to tell myself to ignore it. To push it away. But it was too strong and I was helpless to stay away.” 

“What intentions do you have with me?” Kyle leaned forward in his chair as he almost whispered the question. It couldn’t be what Kyle was thinking. Daniel would be too bold to speak such things out loud. 

“I find you have the richest eyes I have never seen and they are imprinted onto my brain. When I close my eyes at night, I see your face. At times, the light is not even set and you are on my mind.” Daniel broke eye contact to look down, giving Kyle a few moments to breathe. “I have never felt such a way about someone. And I find that you might feel the same way that I do. At least by your actions. But then you speak of marrying Gemma and my heart shatters. I can never be a princess. I could never be a wife. We could never be.” 

Kyle swallowed to get moisture back in his mouth and leaned more forward. “We have now. There is only us within these walls.” 

Daniel’s eyes found him again yet he shook his head. “I cannot do that to Gemma. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that I had done that with her husband.” 

“She needn’t know.” Kyle stood and walked in closer to Daniel. Kyle was unable to see his face due to his body casting a shadow on him. “We do not need to speak of it. I find all I can think about is you. I will complete my royal obligation and marry her. I will vow to remain loyal to her. Yet now, I have no wife. We have no one around us.” 

Kyle felt Daniel rise up in the dark until he stood at full height and Kyle could see his face. Daniel looked as nervous as Kyle felt. 

“I have never.” Daniel stepped in closer and the air in the room grew warmer. “I have a grand imagination but I have no experience with such things.” 

Kyle took another step in and found the tips of his shoes met Daniel’s shoes. Reaching out, Kyle slowly slid his hands down both of Daniel’s arms at once as he spoke. “Neither have I. Yet, my imagination is grand as well.” 

“We must never speak of this outside this room. Promise?” Kyle could feel Daniel’s breath against his lips and he knew he would agree to anything at this moment to know what Daniel’s mouth tasted like. “Gemma must never know. Or the King and Queen.” 

“I promise.” Kyle’s voice was low and his mind racing trying to take in everything at once. Both of them were breathing hard and Kyle could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Kyle’s hands stopped at the bottom of Daniel’s arms and he took his hands. “We needn’t speak of it once we leave these walls.” 

“Very-” Daniel’s words were lost to Kyle’s lips pressing against them. 

Kyle had imagined this moment many times in his head but nothing could prepare him for the feeling of Daniel’s warm lips. Kyle was chuffed to find that he had been right all along: Daniel’s lips were soft and his kiss wicked. 

Daniel’s lips pressed against his lips harder before moving away. 

Kyle felt the room sway and he grasped Daniel’s hands tighter. “That was better than imagined.” 

Daniel responded with a slight smile and then his lips were against Kyle’s again. This time, Kyle felt Daniel move his lips against his own and the wetness of his lips helped guide their mouths together in the most delicious way. 

Kyle stepped in closer and moved one hand behind Daniel’s back, pulling him in even closer to him. Once Kyle had the taste of him and the feeling of him against his body, he wanted for nothing more in life. 

The world could be falling apart around them but Kyle would pay it no mind. 

Not when all his attention was on the man in front of him. 

Man. 

Kyle’s knees were weak and he kissed back harder, his breath mingling with Daniel’s and filling the silent room with sounds of their mouths moving as one. 

Kyle felt Daniel’s hand moving down his backside and Kyle licked into Daniel’s mouth. Kyle had read about it in a novel and never understood why someone would do such a thing until now. 

Kyle’s hand moved down lower as well and he felt Daniel press against his front. 

Squeezing the hand that still held Daniel’s hand, Kyle forced himself to move back for air. Daniel reluctantly pulled away from him and Kyle found his eyes with little breath. 

“I must tell you something.” Daniel’s words awakened Kyle from his blissful daze. Daniel’s hand was removed from his backside and Kyle removed his as well. Yet, their joined hands remained together. “There is something I must entrust you with.” 

“Anything. Please trust me.” Kyle sounded breathless but he could not find the energy to care. “Anything at all.” 

“It will likely change your feelings towards me. In fact, it will likely make you cross.” Daniel went to step back and Kyle fought him on it, wanting him to remain close for whatever news he needed to share with him.

“I would find it quite difficult to be cross with you at the moment.” Kyle let out a slight laugh and found it was not returned. Growing serious, Kyle said, “Honest. Tell me anything.” 

“The prince’s murder was my fault.” Daniel lowered his eyes at his confession and stepped away as Kyle dropped his hand. “Gemma being in danger is my fault. The Queen being captured. The King’s injuries. The chaos is all my fault.” 

Kyle took another step back and froze in place. 

Daniel did not appear to be capable of murder. 

Yet, Daniel’s role as a legal apprentice would never lead to such disruption within a kingdom. 

“Kissing you, being near you like this, I cannot go on without telling you the truth.” Daniel’s shadow was shaking on the wall with his words. “Please, you must listen and not judge me.” 

A million thoughts were rushing through Kyle’s head as he reached for his hidden dagger by his side with his own shaky hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle held his breath as Daniel looked to Kyle’s hand on his waist and noticed his eyes narrow in realization. 

Daniel’s whole body appeared to deflate and he turned away from Kyle, his body growing smaller in the candle light. Daniel held onto his arms and continued to shake. “You said I could trust you. That you would not judge me. Yet you have already betrayed that promise.” 

Kyle kept his hand on his dagger and forced himself to breathe. His brain was swirling with wanting to comfort Daniel and feeling like he needed to keep his distance from him. 

If Daniel was the cause of all this, his prince’s murder and the kingdom being compromised, then what might he do with Kyle? 

Especially if they would have gone further. If Kyle would have freely given himself to him. 

Kyle was reminded again that Daniel was essentially a stranger to him. Gemma’s kingdom appeared to trust Daniel’s father enough for legal counsel, but perhaps that was a mistake. 

And Kyle’s father welcomed Daniel into their kingdom and offered him full trust. 

And worst yet, Kyle welcomed Daniel into his mind. 

And his heart. 

“Take me to King John.” Daniel’s voice broke through Kyle’s thoughts and made Kyle hold his dagger tighter. Daniel was still turned away from him and walking toward the secret door leading out. 

“I will take you nowhere until you tell me more.” Kyle focused on his breathing and steadying his heart. He was a future king and could command Daniel to obey him. At least he hoped. “I put trust into you and you-” 

“I told you a truth and you betrayed my trust.” Daniel’s meek voice rose in volume beyond recognition and Kyle unconsciously took a step back. Daniel turned his head over his shoulder toward Kyle and Kyle was taken back from the look on his face. The light from the candles making the angles of Daniel’s face stand out. “Take me to my King. I am not your prisoner. You cannot hold me here.” 

Kyle would have felt fear if he did not hear it in Daniel’s voice. Daniel was frightened, even more than before they kissed. 

Maybe Kyle was too quick to judge Daniel. 

“You are right, you are not my prisoner.” Kyle lowered his hand from his dagger and slowly stepped toward Daniel. “I’m sorry. I judged you. I broke a promise to you that I should not have freely given to you. I have great remorse for my actions. Yet, I know little of you and you speak of such...suspicious words.” 

Daniel’s face appeared to soften and his body relax a bit from Kyle’s acknowledgement. He was still on edge and Kyle wanted to reach out a hand to him. Before he could raise it, Daniel once again requested to leave the room. 

“It is not safe out there. We must remain here until my father arrives back.” Kyle stepped in closer so he was facing Daniel. From the candle light, Kyle could see many emotions on Daniel’s face. 

“It is not safe anywhere I am near.” Daniel’s eyes lowered to Kyle’s chest and he took a deep breath, his voice once again shaking as he spoke. “Please, I must see him. You will understand more if you take me to him.” 

Kyle was conflicted. His father specifically stated that Kyle was to stay in this room until the danger had passed. Kyle’s safety was pertinent to the safety of the people of their kingdom. 

Yet, Kyle was reminded of his father’s words to stay near Daniel’s side. To keep Daniel safe at all costs. Did Kyle’s father know something that Kyle did not? 

“Does my father know of your secret?” Kyle searched Daniel’s face for answers and found none. “Look at me. Does my father know the truth?” 

“Only some of it. Please. I need to be with him. Before it is too late.” Daniel looked up briefly and found Kyle’s eyes, the candle light moving across Daniel’s face in the most beautiful way. “You will understand more if you take me to him. I beg of you.” 

The urgency in Daniel’s voice and the vulnerability on Daniel’s face allowed Kyle to take a leap of faith and move to open the door for them. 

“We must move quick.” Kyle moved into the actual room and the natural light hurt his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. Kyle paused near the door, knowing that there would be two very confused knights on the other side. “I will speak for us. Follow me.” 

Daniel nodded his answer and Kyle allowed himself a few seconds to take in the full sight of the man before him. 

Their kiss had been everything. 

If Kyle were to die beyond these protective walls, then he would have no regrets. 

Before he could stop himself, Kyle stepped into Daniel’s space and found his lips. 

Daniel, for his part, quickly recovered from the shock and opened his mouth to Kyle. Kyle knew what Daniel tasted like now and he found he craved it even more. 

Sliding his tongue against Daniel’s mouth, Kyle wished they had more time to explore this feeling. Maybe he did have some regrets. 

“Not now.” Daniel’s face was flush and his voice breathless as he pushed Kyle away at the chest. Kyle found that even the slightest of kisses could make his mind go blank. 

Their eyes met again and Kyle requested, “If we live through today, can I kiss you again?” 

“If we live through today and you accept my truth, I would want to kiss you everyday of my life.” Daniel appeared cautious with his words and it made Kyle worry again about his secret. 

Stepping back and opening the door, Kyle explained the situation to the knights. After some crafty convincing, the men were leading Kyle and Daniel to where King John was recovering. 

It was a long walk, yet they encountered no one on their way. The castle was in lockdown and all of their soldiers were on orders to protect the perimeter of the grounds. 

The first people they saw were the knights guarding the door to the royal quest quarters. 

The knights stood at attention until they saw it was Kyle that was requesting entrance.

Daniel moved quickly past all of them once the doors were opened and Kyle walked faster to keep up with him. 

King John lied on top of the bed covers, his clothes covered in dry blood. His eyes were closed yet he was still breathing. His breaths sounded like there was somewhat of a rattle to his lungs. 

Unfortunately, Kyle had been near dying men and he knew the signs all too well. King John had little time left in this world. 

There was a maid near his side that was placing a wet towel on his forehead. She appeared confused by Daniel and Kyle’s presence in the room. 

Daniel ignored her as he sat on the bed near his King’s side. The maid’s eyes searched Kyle for direction and he dismissed her with orders to wait in the other room. 

Once she was gone, Kyle walked closer to the bed and found Daniel’s hands were removing the heavy vest on the sleeping man. As it lied open, Daniel started unbuttoning the King’s shirt and Kyle wondered if he should look away. 

Daniel’s hands rested on the King’s bare chest and Daniel closed his eyes. There was a stillness that took over the room and Kyle felt his own breathing decreasing. 

The King’s chest rose and fell twice before stopping altogether. 

Kyle rushed forward toward the bed to shout at Daniel, fearing he had killed him. Yes, the King was a dying man yet it would not be right to force him along. Nature needed to take its course. 

As Kyle reached the side of the bed opposite Daniel, he saw the pained look on Daniel’s face and then heard the King start to breathe again. 

Looking away from Daniel and toward the King lying on the bed, Kyle found the dying man had more colour in his skin. The hollowness of his breathing was replaced with clear, deep breaths. 

After two more seconds, the man’s eyes opened. Alert, he looked straight at Daniel in front of him. The look of concern made Kyle look to find Daniel appeared weak, his face pale and his body all but resting on top of the King. 

“You foolish boy.” The King’s voice was strong and displayed no signs of a dying man. His hand rose to Daniel’s face and he smiled as he cupped his chin. “What have I told you about this?” 

Kyle had the strange thought that maybe Daniel was the King’s lover. The moment appeared quite intimate and private. Something that would only be shared between two people that were very familiar with one another. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel’s voice was weak as he closed his eyes and leaned his head down on the King’s bare chest. “I couldn’t let you die. Forgive me.” 

Kyle took in a quick breath and attempted to work through the confusing thoughts he was having as he watched the King stroke Daniel’s hair. 

They must be lovers. 

A legal apprentice does not cuddle up to the bare chest of a King while he strokes his hair. 

And, what had Daniel done to make the man come back from the arms of the Angel of Death?

“You are forgiven.” The King spoke as Daniel’s body lost all tension and relaxed onto the man and the bed. “Rest now, my son.” 

Son?

Kyle must have had a noise because the King’s eyes were on him now. 

Kyle felt the intense stare move through his body and wondered if it would be rude to leave. 

“What did you see?” King John’s voice echoed throughout the room. His voice was as commanding as Kyle’s father’s and Kyle knew he needed to answer him. 

“I am not sure what I saw.” Kyle cleared his throat and looked between them. Daniel was fast asleep and not disturbed by their voices. “I saw whatever he did to you to take you away from the arms of death. And I know now that he is your son.” 

“Daniel is unique.” King John’s hand settled protectively on the back of Daniel’s neck. “As you can imagine, there are people willing to take advantage of Daniel. And cause him great harm.” 

“Yes, I can imagine quite well.” Kyle found everything to be surreal and he sat on the edge of the bed to steady himself. 

Kyle knew nothing of this...uniqueness. But, Kyle knew the world would fear Daniel yet also want to use him for their own purposes. Whether nefarious or pure, Daniel had a target on his back. 

“His mother, may God be with her during this time, gave birth to twins. There was something about them even at birth. My mother said they were cursed. Unnatural. To be banished. We already had an older son, the twins were to be more a burden to the family than a blessing. When the Queen and I did not send them immediately away, she killed Daniel’s brother out of righteous fear. Daniel was spared because I killed her before she reached Daniel.” The King took a breath and looked toward Daniel asleep on his chest. “No one knew it was a twin birth. My mother was the only other person in the room besides the midwife. We hid Daniel away and told the kingdom of our sorrow over his brother's stillbirth. When Daniel was old enough, we said he was our legal counsel’s son. No one was to know.” 

Kyle attempted to process all the information yet still did not believe what he was hearing. 

How was this possible? 

Yet, Kyle had proof right in front of his own eyes. 

The man was on the verge of dying yet now was talking to him with full strength. 

Kyle looked toward Daniel’s pure face and felt incredible sadness wash over him. 

Daniel would never be safe if people knew of his truth. Of his mere existence.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle sat watching over Daniel as he slept in their secret, secure room. 

King John, or Daniel’s father, had instructed Kyle to watch over him. Not that Kyle needed any encouragement to take in the sight of the man before him. 

Kyle had spent countless hours thinking about the man when he was not physically in front of him. It was a nice change to obsess over him while he could observe him with his own eyes. 

And alone. 

There was no one in their secret room that could stop Kyle from counting each freckle he could see on Daniel’s face with the candle light. Or interrupt his musing about whether Daniel’s freckles would spread if he spent more time in the sunlight. 

No one that would take his attention away from Daniel’s sleeping form. Or ask questions about why Kyle’s eyes were drawn to the man. 

Because they were. It was as if Kyle was a blind man and Daniel was light. His eyes craved the stimulation of him. 

Kyle knew it was unbecoming to obsess over one person, but whoever made that rule never kissed Daniel. 

Kyle could proudly claim that he was the sole person to know what Daniel’s lips tasted like. If that were a thing one could say out loud, Kyle could declare it to anyone that wished to know of his privilege. 

Daniel twitched in his sleep and let out a quiet moan, as if his body was fighting to remain asleep and wake at the same time. Daniel’s father said he would be tired for some time and that sleep would help him regain strength. 

Daniel rarely engaged in his...ability because it was not safe to share with others. Yet, when he did, he needed to regain the energy his body used to heal the other person. 

Kyle wondered if Daniel could use his ability only on humans or if he could use it with other living creatures. Perhaps an injured bird or a large animal? As he had the thought, the answer to his own question hit him full force. 

Whisper. 

Daniel had healed Whisper. 

For Kyle. 

Daniel knew Kyle had been sleeping in the barn and that Whisper was suffering. He probably came in the night and put his hands on him like he did King John. 

Or, rather Daniel’s father. Kyle needed to get used to that. 

More thoughts hit Kyle as he watched Daniel slowly wake from his rest. 

Gemma was Daniel’s sister. 

Therefore, Daniel was a prince. 

And dare Kyle say, he was obsessed with his future wife’s brother. 

Daniel’s eyes opened to the candle light filling the room and he looked confused. He had been lying on his side and facing Kyle, for the best viewing position, but started to use his arm to prop himself up. He could not make it far before his body forced him back down. 

“Your father said you needed rest.” Kyle broke the silence in the room as he leaned forward to rest a hand on the bed holding Daniel. “I am to watch over you and make sure you stay lying down. I must say, it is a burden, but what else am I to do? Cannot very well go against a King’s orders, now can I?” 

“How did I arrive here?” Daniel once again used his arm to push himself up, this time with success, allowing him to see Kyle without an awkward angle. “Please tell me that I was not carried.” 

“It would not be best to lie to royalty so I will remain silent on the matter.” Kyle smiled at Daniel and found the smile was returned almost immediately. Before his brain could advise him otherwise, Kyle said, “If I did not know the taste of your lips, I would say watching you smile is the most satisfactory experience I have ever had.” 

The light was not the best, but Kyle was fairly certain that Daniel blushed at his words. He lied back on his side as he asked, “Are we truly alone?” 

Kyle nodded his answer and swallowed as Daniel motioned for Kyle to move toward the bed. 

“Please, it will help me to have you near.” Daniel’s eyes locked on Kyle and Kyle found Daniel could ask him to do anything and he would be a willing participant. That ability might be even more powerful than Daniel’s ability to heal. 

Kyle hoped Daniel respected how great his power was over Kyle. 

Kyle silently moved from his chair and sat down on the bed before turning and facing Daniel. Stretching his long body along the bed, Kyle put his arm underneath his head. Kyle’s head was blocking half the light to Daniel’s face but Kyle could feel Daniel breathing near him. 

“Please, can I rest on you?” Kyle understood the request yet it took his brain a few more seconds to respond. 

Kyle nodded his head and moved in closer before lying on his back, right as Daniel leaned his head against his chest. Kyle tried to keep his breathing the same, but he was focused on it now giving him the opposite effect. 

Daniel’s hand moved across his stomach and rested right near his ribcage as he let out a soft sound. Immediately, Kyle was very aware of the tightness of his undergarments. 

Kyle’s body knew that in his fantasies, Daniel’s hand always moved lower. Apparently, his body did not know the difference between a fantasy and the innocence of Daniel’s body near Kyle’s. 

Kyle’s lower half decided to prepare Kyle for what it thought was to come next. 

Kyle let out a shaky breath and prayed that Daniel did not know the reason for it. 

“Thank you.” Daniel yawned as he spoke, either obvious to Kyle’s issue or respectfully ignoring the departure of civility. Despite Daniel’s hand not moving lower, Kyle’s undergarments continued to tighten. “This helps greatly.” 

“I am happy to be of assistance.” Kyle’s words were slow and spaced out. Daniel would speak to him in his dreams but never like this. 

Kyle willed his body to be respectful of the situation but knew there was no hope. The dim light in the room and Daniel’s exhausted body would likely be his saving grace until his body could relax on its own. 

Soon, Kyle heard the soft breathing from before and he knew that Daniel was asleep. Kyle had hoped that Daniel’s innocent breathing and slumber would fix his issue, but his body knew no shame.

Kyle laid rigidly still in fear of moving. Kyle knew any pressure would make his body think something else was happening and he could not have Daniel awake to Kyle with wet trousers. 

Somehow, after a length of painful neglect, Kyle’s body allowed Kyle to sleep and Kyle slipped away into a land with no conscious thoughts. 

A pleasant holiday for his racing mind. 

There was the pleasant feeling of light kisses near the top of his neck, right underneath his ear. 

Daniel did not realize what he was doing yet Kyle’s body responded in kind to the kisses. His neglected hardness from before all but demanded his attention and Kyle’s hand moved down to relieve himself of some pressure. 

Daniel stopped his kisses and turned his head down to watch Kyle’s hand move lower. Daniel’s hair blocked the full view of Kyle’s hand on himself but Kyle did not need to see it to know what was happening. 

Daniel’s head stayed facing down as Kyle attempted to cover himself with his hand, but there was no hiding what was happening. Again, Kyle’s body had no shame. 

“May I? Daniel asked in an impossibly low range and Kyle almost lost control from the mere suggestion. 

Kyle told himself he must be dreaming and decided to stop thinking for once and enjoy the moment. 

Moving his hand to the side, Kyle felt himself leave his body as Daniel’s hand replaced his own. 

Daniel’s hand was warm and large over his trousers. 

And very much real. 

Kyle was not dreaming. 

Letting out an embarrassing sound, Kyle closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

Only in his dreams had anyone ever touched him there and Kyle found reality to be overwhelming. 

There was a flash of pleasure behind the darkness he created for his eyes and then realization that Daniel had witnessed him orgasm. 

Lowering his arm, Kyle continued to gasp as he sought Daniel’s face. Kyle had never felt like that when he did such things on his own. Was that part of Daniel’s ability? 

Daniel’s face was serious as he found Kyle’s lips. 

Kyle pushed away all rational thought and moved his hands to Daniel’s body. It didn’t matter if Daniel was influencing him, Kyle had no will to stop anything that was happening. 

Daniel was solid and real, pushing against his chest as he kissed into his mouth. Kyle could not get enough of the feel of Daniel so he allowed his hand to seek out more. 

Daniel was hard in Kyle’s hand and Kyle bit at Daniel’s bottom lip as he pressed tight against his trousers. Daniel let out a quick breath and Kyle was chuffed to find that he was not the only one that came embarrassingly quick. 

They breathed together for a few blissful moments and then Kyle used both of his hands to run through Daniel’s hair and turn them over so Daniel was lying on his back. 

Kyle had moved them into the candle light so he could see Daniel’s face. Daniel smiled at him with wide eyes and Kyle felt his heart ache at the sight. “I mean this in the kindest way possible, but what are you?” 

“I’m not quite sure.” Daniel’s smile left his face and his eyes turned away. “Of the people that know about me, which is few, most say I am cursed. I have felt that way most of my life.” 

“Most?” Kyle questioned as he ran a hand slowly through Daniel’s hair to the back.

Kyle’s hand stilled as Daniel’s eyes locked on his own again. There was an energy in Daniel’s eyes that was magnetizing and Kyle knew he would be forever attracted to being near him. 

“Being here with you, I feel more blessed than anything. Healing Whisper and seeing the joy on your face when you knew he was better.” Daniel confessed what Kyle wondered to be true. “Even your bitterness toward me was bearable because it was you.” 

“Daniel-” Kyle was interrupted by the sound of loud banging on the door to their room. 

Daniel raised his head and looked toward the door. “It is Gemma. I am certain.” 

“Are you sure?” Kyle quickly moved off Daniel and the bed. Smoothing down his trousers, he hoped the dim lights would cover whatever stain was likely there. 

Daniel was doing the same near him as he answered. “I am certain.” 

“Is it…?” Kyle raised an eyebrow and willed his heart to stop beating so quickly. 

Daniel nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down. “We mustn’t speak of this again. We promised, right?” 

“She will never know.” Kyle ran his hands through his own hair and jumped as a loud bang made his chest rattle. “I will just…” 

Kyle let the unfinished sentence hang in the air as he moved toward the door. 

Moving toward his certain reality with Gemma and away from the wanted fantasy with Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wait.” 

Kyle turned his head over his shoulder with his hand on the door and found Daniel stood right behind him. “Yes?” 

Daniel looked down to their feet and then back up as he kissed Kyle’s lips, causing Kyle to take a quick inhale of breath and turn into the kiss. 

Daniel’s hands moved under his chin and Kyle felt a sense of calm and well being take over him. For a few glorious seconds, it almost seemed as if time stopped. Which Kyle now wondered if that was a skill Daniel possessed. 

Kyle’s hands found their way to Daniel’s sides and he opened his mouth, seeking the kiss to deepen. Daniel kissed into his mouth and they both jumped as a fist was pounded against the door. 

“Sorry.” Daniel took in a breath and Kyle was pulled in closer to him with the intake of air. They stood impossibly close to one another with their hands in place. “I had to have one more. Promise me it won’t be our last.” 

Kyle nodded his head without thinking and looked toward Daniel’s mouth before his eyes were brought back to Daniel’s eyes. This had all the signs of a complicated disaster, but Kyle didn’t know if he could deny himself Daniel’s lips. Not after knowing that they felt like against his own. 

“Kyle.” Kyle smiled hearing his name from Daniel and it made Daniel pause with a confused but adorable look on his face. “What did I do?” 

“You said my name.” Kyle leaned his forehead against Daniel’s and closed his eyes briefly. “My name has never sounded so sweet from someone’s lips. Lips that have tasted mine.” 

The pair jumped as the door was hit harder. 

“I quite like the name.” Daniel smiled back and then all the wonderfulness of having Daniel near was removed as he took a step away from Kyle. “You need to trust what I am about to do. Will you trust me?” 

“Unlike last time, yes.” Kyle nodded his head and swallowed before turning away from him. Upon opening the door, he found an unexpected sight. 

Gemma, wearing all black in mourning for her deceased brother, had dried blood on her face and neck. Behind her stood a man that Kyle had never seen before. Gemma winced as the man squeezed the hold he had on her neck and Kyle took a step forward. 

“Stop.” The tall man had heavy armour and appeared eerily calm given his command. “Come no closer. Her neck is so delicate, it would be a shame to ruin such a lovely décolletage by snapping her neck.” 

“William, release her.” Daniel moved from behind Kyle and made himself known to the man in front of them. “It is I that you want. She needn’t be anymore a part of this.” 

Kyle had so many questions but he had promised to trust Daniel and he wanted to make good on his word. Kyle had lost all sense of surprise given the night he had experienced. If it were any other night, Kyle would be shocked that Daniel appeared to know the man holding Gemma’s life literally in his hand. 

Holding Daniel’s sister’s life in his hand. 

“Daniel, don’t…” Gemma winced as William’s hand tightened on her neck. 

“Release her.” Daniel’s voice was commanding yet not as calm as William’s. “She served her purpose and I will go with you willingly. Allow her to stay here, with her future husband. You have no quarrel with her.” 

“You are correct.” William turned his head to the side and then squeezed harder at her neck, making Gemma make a horrid sound as what appeared to be her bones bending to his will. “I have no quarrel with her. Your father on the other hand, I have a quarrel with him. And Gemma is his darling daughter. It would be a pity to lose three children so close together. Some would say that would be outright devastating.” 

“Enough.” Daniel took another step forward and then froze at William’s words. 

“Would you like to know Jeffrey’s last words?” William gave Daniel a half smile as he leaned forward. “Because I know them.” 

Gemma kicked at William’s shin as she cried out in pain from his hand digging into her skin. She had been turning an unhealthy shade of blue until William released her by pushing her into Kyle. 

Kyle held onto her small frame as she appeared to have no strength to hold herself up. She had grown taller since Kyle had first seen her; however, she was quite smaller than Daniel and she did not feel right in his arms. 

“Nasty bint.” William sneered at Gemma before acknowledging Kyle’s presence for the first time. “You can have her.” 

“Always the gentleman, William.” Daniel reached for Gemma and placed his hand on her back. Daniel closed his eyes and Kyle actually felt Gemma’s strength increase in his arms. 

Kyle had a clear view of Daniel this time and he noticed the pained look on his face. Kyle had so many questions and it was not the appropriate time to ask them. 

Before Kyle could say anything, Daniel opened his tired eyes and gave his full attention to William. Kyle felt hurt at Daniel’s dismissal of him until he realized that Daniel could not show any interest in Kyle or Kyle might suffer the same fate as Gemma. Or worse, Jeffrey. 

Daniel started toward the exit and Kyle saw that Daniel was moving slower than usual. Daniel had slept hard after putting his hands on his father and Kyle knew that Daniel likely needed more rest. 

“Best wishes on the marriage.” William raised his hand as he left the room to follow Daniel. 

Gemma was shaking in his arms and Kyle was left wondering how to help her. They had never touched like this and it felt quite intimate to have her leaning against him as he held her close with both arms around her back. Kyle needed to lean forward due to her small stature. 

Kyle searched the room and looked to the door yet there was no one near to help him. 

Daniel was gone, off with a horrible man, and Gemma was left in Kyle’s care. 

“I hate him.” Kyle heard Gemma speak softly into his shirt and Kyle held her closer due to the despair in her voice. His back was beginning to hurt, but Kyle needed to show strength for his future wife. 

“Who is he?” Kyle moved his hand up and down Gemma’s back in what he hoped was comforting yet not overly familiar. “Daniel appeared to know him.”

“My cousin.” Gemma took a shaky breath against Kyle’s chest and then took a full step back, smoothing down her black dress with trembling hands. “Daniel knows him from growing up in the castle.” 

“I know.” Kyle found he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he crossed them over his stomach. His shirt was wet with Kyle hoped were only tears and not blood. “I know Daniel is your brother. He told me. Or, rather, your father told me.” 

“Is he well?” Gemma looked up with wide eyes, her lips trembling with her hands. “Is he alive?” 

“He had many injuries.” Kyle swallowed and searched for the right words. “Daniel appeared to help with that.” 

“Damnit.” Gemma swore as she turned away from Kyle. “Forgive me. I would have told you if it was something people discuss. We needed to protect Daniel. People wish him harm.” 

“People such as William?” Kyle asked the question despite knowing the answer to his own question. “Are there others?” 

Gemma nodded her head and moved her right hand up to touch her neck. She appeared to be assessing for damage yet her hand stayed near the front of her throat. “Do you still wish to marry me? I would understand if you were...upset by our withheld information.” 

“More shocked rather.” Kyle licked his bottom lip and found he could still taste Daniel there. 

Now would be the perfect time to dissolve the arranged marriage. What better excuse than family drama and the threat of great violence towards Kyle’s loved ones and kingdom?

However, if he did not marry Gemma, then her family would be vulnerable. Daniel’s safety would be at stake. 

“I feel it would be best that we marry as quickly as possible.” Kyle took a step toward her and paused, not knowing if he wanted to touch her again or not. “It will be the best course of action against your enemies.” 

“They would be your enemies as well.” Gemma finally turned and Kyle found sadness and tears in her eyes. It was sad, but Kyle could finally see the family resemblance between Gemma and her brother. “People will perish. Innocent and not so innocent people will face enormous challenges.” 

“I understand.” Kyle took another step closer. “However, evil must never prevail. It is our obligation as royalty to protect our kingdom.” 

“You know of Daniel?” Gemma steadied her hands by holding them in one another as she looked up to Kyle. “Truly understand what he can do?” 

I know of Daniel’s taste and touch. I know he can make me hard and have pleasure. I know his eyes are pure and his kisses wicked. 

I wish to know more of him. 

“Some.” Kyle forced himself to take another step toward her. “I know he brought your father back from Azrael’s arms. And Whisper, my horse, he saved his life as well.” 

Gemma nodded her head and looked away. Kyle knew she was debating with herself and waited for her to make her decision. 

“Daniel is said to be cursed. People around him become pawns for others to use to get closer to him.” Gemma took in a shallow breath. “Our brothers had to pay with their life. William would have killed me yet he knew I could bring him to Daniel. It is the only reason he spared me.” 

“I understand.” Kyle startled when Gemma looked up at him and her eyes went dark. It was brief and then the sadness returned. 

“Kyle,” Gemma said his name and it felt nothing like when Daniel had used it, “please, I must rest and we must find our parents. We need to tell them William has Daniel.” 

“Oh course.” Kyle ran his hand through his hair and took the final step closer to Gemma. Putting his hand around her back, Kyle guided her toward a room. 

Once he had her secured, Kyle was going to search for his father. 

Along the way, he would attempt to find a reason for disobeying his father. 

Kyle did everything wrong. 

He did not stay in the secret room. 

He allowed Daniel out of his sight. 

He fell in love with Daniel.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a soft knock at the door that Kyle barely paid any mind to as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. He was wearing heavy, thick material that did not match the warm weather outside. 

Yet, it was his newly fitted formal attire for his wedding. 

Gemma was to be in the bright magenta colour that matched her family crest and Kyle was to be in rich purple clothing that matched his family’s crest. 

The material was almost as heavy as Kyle’s heart. 

It had been nearly a week with no sign of Daniel. 

Kyle had promised to trust him, and Daniel had been away from Kyle for a significantly longer period; however, Kyle felt his absence in every part of his being. 

Kyle was not too proud to admit that he was love sick. 

Gemma’s mother mysteriously appeared the day after Gemma’s arrival. She was a bit weak yet otherwise healthy. She said she had been held captive but saw no one’s face. She believed her abduction was related to the threat to their kingdom. 

Gemma’s father and Kyle’s father called off their armies and everyone had been ordered to return to their previous positions. They were to remain vigilant, yet the urgency of the threat had been neutralized for the time being. 

Daniel’s surrender to the enemy had allowed peace to be restored to both kingdoms. 

As joyous as the time was, there was a large weeping wound in Kyle’s soul. 

Kyle had little sleep since Daniel had left with William. 

He felt great uncertainty, yet everyone around him appeared to go back to their normal lives. 

Kyle’s mother and siblings returned from their safe location. His mother and Gemma’s mother went straight away into finalizing the plans for the wedding. 

Kyle spent most of his free time with Whisper. 

The horse was back to his usual strength and Kyle was able to ride him. Whisper appeared to understand that Kyle was changed in some way, but, as a horse, was not able to express that toward Kyle. 

And, if Kyle ignored the two guards that followed them on their rides, it was as if the whole situation was only imagined. 

It was only Kyle’s imagination that Daniel had expressed the same feelings back towards him. 

Only Kyle’s imagination that Daniel had kissed him. 

Touched him. 

Made him feel their hearts beating as one. 

Kyle wished he would not be left with only the memory of Daniel. 

Kyle knew what it felt to be with a man. What it felt to kiss one and touch one. What it felt like when Daniel said his name. There was no rationalizing it away. Kyle was in love with Daniel. It was not imagined. 

Kyle was suspicious of Gemma’s knowledge of Daniel and Kyle’s time in the room. She appeared to know something, yet neither Daniel nor Kyle had shared any information with her. 

Gemma was the only one that would speak of Daniel. His parents, if they did speak of him, never spoke of him in public. 

In the rare times that Kyle and Gemma were in the same area, she would ask a seemingly random question about her brother to Kyle. Kyle gave her little in response, but Gemma’s attention would always stay on Kyle for longer than felt comfortable. 

Kyle straightened his jacket and took a deep breath as he took in one final look of himself as an unwed man. 

Kyle’s eyes were dark and sleep deprived. His energy was drained and his heart literally hurt. 

Kyle never imagined his wedding day so he was not upset with his physical appearance. 

It was his birth right to carry on the family legacy. 

It did not matter if Kyle was happy or not. 

“Son.” Kyle heard the door open as he turned away from the mirror. His mother stood in the doorway with an elegant purple gown becoming the Queen that she was for their kingdom. Kyle gave her a smile and he found he was able to convey false happiness to her from her response. “Your day has come. You are every bit the future king I raised you to be. Your father and I are proud of you.” 

“Thank you, mother.” Kyle walked toward her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. “Is everyone ready?” 

“Gemma is finalizing her gown but we need to in the main room.” Kyle’s mother kissed Kyle on his cheek and then took Kyle’s offered arm. 

Everything happened quickly after Kyle entered the ballroom. He drifted off to another part of his mind and only became aware again much later in a guest room in the castle. 

A room with Gemma. 

Kyle and Gemma had not kissed during the ceremony as it was not tradition. Affection between a man and woman was to be regarded as private. 

Affection between a man and a man was unheard of and dangerous. 

Gemma continued to wear her bright gown yet had taken off her long gloves and shoes. Which Kyle knew because she sat on the bed with her legs not long enough to touch the floor. 

“You look older.” Kyle found himself saying as he unbuttoned his jacket and removed it. He was cooler without the jacket but Kyle found he was still uncomfortably warm. “Than when I first met you. I remember you seemed quite young.” 

“Too young then and too old now.” Gemma leaned back with her hands holding her up on the bed. “What else do I lack? Is my hair too dark? My eyes too close together? My body too petite?” 

“That is not what I meant. I apologize.” Kyle found a chair far away from the bed and sat on it while he contemplated what might happen in the room. Kyle had yet to talk with anyone about engaging in his marital duties. “It was merely an observation. Now that you are my wife, may I know your true age?” 

“I’m sixteen.” Gemma tilted her head to the left and Kyle had a flashback to Daniel doing the same action. Gemma’s features were smaller and more feminine, yet there was a slight resemblance in their faces. “I will be seventeen soon.” 

“You were fourteen when we met?” Kyle knew she was younger than her parents had presented her as at fifteen. However, given all that her parents had concealed from them, Gemma’s age appeared trivial. 

“Thirteen actually.” Gemma raised her head with a serious look on her face. “My parents knew that trouble was coming and we needed to secure a marriage to protect Daniel. Much of my life has been lived to protect Daniel.” 

“And look how that fared for him.” Kyle unbuttoned the top of his shirt and leaned back against the chair, his eyes moving to the floor. “Do you know where he is? If he is safe?”

“We have an idea of where he is within William’s land. He is likely safe. At least, for being with them.” Gemma crossed her legs underneath her and sat with her hands in her lap. “Daniel is hard to injure. And, he is valuable to them. They do not wish to harm him in that sense.” 

“What do you know of it?” Kyle found himself looking at the bare skin of her leg still visible to him. She had moved the gown to cover the other side but must not be aware that her other leg was exposed. Kyle turned his attention to her face and found that Gemma was very much aware of the skin showing. 

“Our family has legends. Men of great strength and abilities. Yet, the stories are ancient and thought to be only myths.” Gemma must have taken pity on Kyle because she moved her gown to cover her other leg. “Our grandmother saw something in the twins. Something that she recognized from the ancient tales. She knew the stories well and decided to eliminate the danger. Only my father eliminated her before she could hurt Daniel. David was not as lucky.” 

“Your family hides the truth and Daniel grows up thinking he is the son of a legal counsel?” Kyle found he could look at Gemma better without her leg showing and it killed his ego to know that Gemma was completely aware of the control she had over him. 

She likely did not realize that Kyle was merely uncomfortable and not at all curious about the rest of her skin. 

“Daniel was told when he was old enough to understand. Yet…” Gemma stopped and looked toward her hands. Some loose strands of her highly styled hair fell down and covered her face. 

“Yet?” Kyle leaned forward and stood up, finally able to move now that her leg was not aiming to seduce him. “What happened?” 

“He struggled to understand. He hated that he had been spared. That he had caused such a burden on the family.” Gemma looked up and followed Kyle as he paced the short distance in front of the bed. “He wanted to be normal. Like everyone else. He was happy that Jeffrey was older and would be the king. I was to marry and Daniel was not expected to be anything other than our secret. A spare for the rare circumstance that something were to happen to Jeffrey. Jeffrey was strong and brave. There was nothing supposed to happen to him. I think that comforted Daniel. That he would be able to fade into the background of the royal family. But now...” 

“But now there is no Jeffrey and people are aware of Daniel.” Kyle finished for her and stopped in front of the bed before reaching for his discarded jacket. “I am tired. I wish to rest. If you need anything, please inform the attendant. She is able to bring you anything you need.” 

Kyle was almost to the door when he felt Gemma’s arms wrap around his waist from behind him. Kyle stumbled forward as he reacted to her touch.

Kyle knew that was expected of him for their marriage night but with everything that had happened, there was no possibility that Kyle could fake it with Gemma. 

“We are married. I am your wife. You can look at more than just my leg.” Gemma’s hands moved up Kyle’s torso and he had to push them off him as he stepped away from her. “That was exactly what I suspected.” 

Kyle felt his heart rate increase for all the wrong reasons and he grew warmer in his uncomfortable clothes. Swallowing his fear, Kyle asked, “What did you suspect?” 

“You have no desire to be with me. To share my bed.” Gemma rose up on her toes and squared off with Kyle. “You never wanted to be with me. I am not who you desire.” 

Kyle felt he handled the situation well because he was able to tell her that he was tired and left the room without completely falling to the ground. 

Gemma knew. 

Gemma knew.

Gemma knew. 

Locking his bedroom door behind him, Kyle quickly removed himself of the heavy material holding him down. 

It was too warm and too real. 

Kyle touched his finger to his lips and wished that it was Daniel’s finger on his lips.

That they were back in their secret room with only a threat of danger. 

That he knew that Daniel was safe. 

Kyle removed the rest of his clothes down to his undergarments and buried himself under the covers of his bed. 

Kyle imagined that Daniel was under the covers with him. 

That Daniel’s breath could be felt on Kyle’s lips. 

If only Kyle had the power to make Daniel appear in front of him. 

To summon Daniel to his side at will. 

Letting out a silent cry, Kyle moved the covers off his head and found his eyes were betraying him. 

There Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and gave him the most wonderous crooked smile. 

“You are not real.” Kyle spoke to the image on his bed and moved further back on the bed to cast distance between them. 

“If I were not real, could I do this?” Daniel used his hands and knees to crawl closer to Kyle and brush his nose against Kyle’s when he reached him. “Could you feel that if I were not real?” 

“Daniel, how?” Kyle whispered and sighed as Daniel’s lips found his mouth. Daniel’s body settled near his own and Kyle took full advantage of the moment to reach for him and pull him closer. The how be damn as Kyle’s hands moved along Daniel’s back. 

Daniel was solid underneath his hands and he could feel his breath on his mouth as they both drew air. If this was a fantasy, Kyle was the master of his mind. His fantasies from before never held this real. 

Kyle followed Daniel’s kiss as Daniel moved away from him only to open his eyes to the truth. 

Daniel had merely been a hallucination. 

Yet there was a very real person in front of him. 

And she had a knowing smile on her face. 

Gemma knew. 

If there were any question of whether she knew before, there was no denying it now as Kyle had said his name and kissed him with everything in his being.

“Now that that is settled, can we talk?” Gemma had lost the smug look on her face but Kyle could tell she was still proud of herself. “Or do you need another kiss first?”


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle pulled on Whisper’s reins to slow him down as the reached the edge of the clearing. Looking around him, Kyle found that there was no one in sight. 

Jumping off his horse, Kyle walked them to a tree and allowed Whisper time to rest and eat some grass before he started talking to him. 

“I need you to stay here now.” Kyle watched as Whisper moved his head up and looked at him with his soulful eyes. “I know you want to come with me, but it is not safe. I cannot move unnoticed with your great strength and beauty following me. All eyes will be on you.” 

Kyle showed the reins to Whisper and reminded him of the plan. “You are free. You sense trouble, you do not hesitate to run as fast as you can away. Don’t worry about me. I will make my way back to you. Nothing is determined. We must be fearless.” 

Whisper let out a short breath through his nostrils and raised his head before walking forward and resting his head over Kyle’s shoulder. 

Kyle raised his arms and hugged the Arabian horse as he took his own deep breath. 

Gemma had shared with Kyle much about William and the Farquarson land. Now that they were wed, she felt she could speak freely with him. 

William’s father, Paul, had shared grave misinterpretations about the death of his mother at his brother’s hands. The brothers had never been on the best of terms due to John’s status as the future king and Paul’s status as the second in line to the throne. 

When Jeffrey was born, that place in line moved to third and the jealousy grew. When David and Daniel were born, Paul’s heart grew cold and bitter. He changed his surname from Smith to his mother’s surname, Farqaurson. 

In Paul’s eyes, John had murdered their mother and, for his actions, he must pay with his life. And thus, eliminating a place in line to the throne. 

However, John was clever and prevented his own death time after time. After years of defeat, Paul decided to go after Jeffrey and Daniel, believing they would be easier targets to eliminate. His plan was to weaken the family and have the final strike be King John. 

Yet, Paul died before he could put his plan into place. 

William, having grown up with a cold-heartened father who had failed at all efforts of perceived greatness, decided he would be the rightful person to take over the crown. 

And began wreaking his havoc on his estranged family. 

William was out for blood and killed Jeffrey with no mercy. William was never going to be a failure like his father. 

Daniel was a challenge. He did not die as easily as others and his abilities could be of use. Therefore, William decided to take Daniel as prisoner. 

Gemma said that she was certain Daniel would be in the center of the castle. It was the most protected area of her grandmother’s castle and William would want to keep Daniel protected. 

Kyle’s mission was to enter into the castle and find Daniel. Give him the biggest kiss and then rescue him away from his cousin that wished harm on him. 

Kyle would bring Daniel home and protect him in their castle. Daniel would stay with them under the guise of legal counsel and Kyle could enter his room whenever he wished. 

At least, that was the aim. 

Kyle stepped away from his horse and rested his head between his eyes. “All will be well. I will see you soon, dear friend.” 

Kyle started in the direction of the Farquarson castle on foot, making sure to blend into the surrounding area as much as possible. The plan would only work with the element of surprise. If Kyle made himself known, or had brought with him his father’s men, then the plan would be ruined. 

There would be bloodshed and misery. Gemma had warned Kyle that Daniel did not want more people harmed to protect him. Enough had paid the price for his safety. 

Kyle had not told his family about his mission because his parents would never allow him to go on his own. They would never understand the need for Kyle to have Daniel by his side. 

And Kyle did not have the words to explain it to them. 

Kyle had ditched the guards following him earlier in the day and knew that he only had a few hours before people were out searching for him. 

And before he had to answer to his mother as to why he risked his life. 

Kyle walked for a long distance before he reached the Farquarson castle. Watching the comings and goings near the door, Kyle saw that there were many guards yet people were entering and leaving. Mainly merchants with supplies. William had built up the formerly deserted castle since his father’s death. 

Kyle decided that was his best plan of action and went about finding the perfect person to allow him entrance. 

There was a lad that appeared to be somewhat younger than Kyle with a handful of vegetables making his way toward the entrance. Looking up to the sky, Kyle thanked the clouds for the blessing. 

It did not take much convincing to exchange the vegetables for the coins in Kyle’s pocket. Kyle smudged up his face a bit after the deal to match a merchant that would work in the fields all day. Then he made his way inside the gate. 

Kyle had imagined entrance would be the easiest part of the plan. Finding Daniel and gaining access to him would be the most difficult. Well, perhaps after taking Daniel away with him. 

Kyle had many contingencies for Daniel’s exit; however, some of them were dangerous. For both of their well-beings, Kyle wished he did not need to use them. 

After following another merchant with food to the kitchen area, Kyle washed his face clean and turned his vest the right way around. Now that he was in the castle, he needed to look more proper. 

Kyle found his royal training helped greatly in situations such as these. Not that he had ever been on a recognizance mission before today. However, keeping his back straight and his head up, acting as if he belonged anywhere he walked, helped him blend into the people moving around the castle. 

Kyle walked around the castle for over an hour before he heard music in the distance. Pausing, Kyle smiled to himself and followed the sounds of the piano. 

There were two guards outside the door that had music coming from it. Kyle made a quick decision and walked toward the door with purpose. 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Kyle nodded to them with his hands behind his back. “I have been sent as a music tutor for the man inside those walls. Sir Farquarson arranged for my services. My apologies for my late arrival.” 

Kyle took a step toward the door and was stopped with a rather large hand on his chest. “No one is allowed entrance to the room.” 

Kyle smiled and looked down to the hand on his chest. “Please remove your hand.” 

After a silent staring contest, Kyle took a step away from the door and found that was the magic word to get the hand removed. 

Kyle lowered his brows. “I understand the hesitation. I am aware of the man inside. However, I am on orders from Sir Farquarson to provide him music lessons. I am already late and need to enter the room to fulfill the agreement.” 

“No one is allowed entrance to the room.” The other guard repeated with less emotion in his tone than the one with the large hands. 

“Yes, yes. I understand that you take your orders very seriously. However, if I do not enter the room, then I cannot provide lessons for Daniel.” Kyle leaned forward as he whispered the name. “And then, I am not following my orders. And, I would hate to lose my hands. They are most helpful in playing music.” 

The men looked at one another at the mention of Daniel’s name. Kyle was certain that no one was to know that Daniel was in the room. Probably not even that he was in the castle. 

“Yes, I know his name. I was given his name by Sir Farquarson when he arranged my arrival. Now, if you will allow me entrance, I will be most pleased.” Kyle raised his eyebrows and waited. In Kyle’s mind, he was losing it but he hoped he was keeping his physical appearance together. 

The men had a silent conversation with their eyes and then one spoke. 

“I need to confirm.” The guard turned to leave and the other guard stepped to the side to stand directly in front of the door. Kyle admired their loyalty and efficiency. And extremely large hands. 

Kyle smiled at him with no response in return. Kyle knew that they would not simply allow him in. However, he needed something to get him into that room before the man returned to throw him out on his bum. 

Or worse, follow through on Kyle’s idea of removing his hands. 

Kyle decided he would continue to use his power of persuasion to get into the room. After a few minutes of repeating himself, the music inside the room stopped. 

“You see, I need to start. He has played all he knows.” Kyle tried to use the music ending in his favour. The guard, for his part, remained unmoved by Kyle's words. 

Right as Kyle was going to go into a lecture on the elegance of the piano, the door behind the guard opened and Kyle saw a glimpse of tall, dark hair over the guard’s shoulder. 

Kyle felt his heart rate increase and his energy increase with it. Daniel was right there and he needed to see him. More than simply the top of his hair. He needed to assure himself that Daniel was well. 

“Daniel, please tell this man that Sir Farquarson arranged for my arrival. I apologize I did not arrive yesterday, but there were many hurdles on my travels.” Kyle took a step forward and was blocked with the same large hand. 

However, this time, the guard’s hand slowly slid from Kyle’s chest and his face grew pale in colour. 

Behind him, the door opened further and Kyle found Daniel’s hand waving him inside. 

Kyle quickly walked around the eerily still guard and was happy to find the only hand on him was Daniel’s pulling him into the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Daniel pushed Kyle against the now locked door and leaned in closer to him. “Are you mad?” 

“What can I say? I missed you.” Kyle smiled and saw the confusion and irritability wash away from Daniel’s face. “Never leave me for a disgruntled evil family member again. Can we agree to that?” 

“You are mad.” The rest of Daniel’s irritability was removed and it was replaced by a smile that made Kyle’s stomach flutter in movement. 

“Give us a kiss?” Kyle moved his hands to Daniel’s waist and found Dan was a willing participant to move closer to Kyle. “I hear it is the cure for madness.” 

“The cure? Or the cause?” Daniel leaned in closer and Kyle felt his breath on his lips. “I cannot believe you are here. I have thought about you.” 

“I have found my beliefs greatly rattled these past few weeks.” Kyle closed his eyes and kissed at Daniel’s bottom lip. “My family invited this man into my life and I cannot breathe without him near. Actually, it is hard to breathe when he is near as well.” 

“We shouldn’t kiss then.” Daniel kissed Kyle’s top lip and spoke against his mouth. “It would only remove oxygen. At least it does for me.” 

“Shame.” Kyle smiled against Daniel’s mouth and felt his knees grow weak as Daniel fully pressed his mouth against his own. 

Daniel’s hands moved down Kyle’s sides and to his back as their tongues met one another. Kyle sighed into the kiss and felt himself be transported back to the safe room at his castle. 

The first taste of Daniel’s lips had been maddening in their sweetness.

Kyle was thrilled to find that Daniel’s kisses were just as sweet as before. Only, now they knew how to move together and it made it that much more maddening. 

Right as Kyle’s hand was to move underneath Daniel’s shirt, the door behind them shook as someone attempted to open it. Kyle was reminded that they were not in the safe room and they both had much work to do before they were to be safe again. 

Daniel groaned into Kyle’s mouth and moved away from his lips, leaving them both breathless and annoyed. 

“We need to stop doing this when people are seeking to interrupt us.” Kyle’s body was moved forward with the force of the door being moved behind him. 

“Agreed.” Daniel removed his hands from Kyle’s waist and stood back from Kyle and the door. “We must leave.” 

“That was the plan.” Kyle moved away from the door quickly. Every cell in his body was aware that he was near Daniel and the danger they were both in. 

“There is a plan?” Daniel turned and gave Kyle full attention as the door moved again. “Want to share it with me?” 

“There were many plans actually.” Kyle ran his hands through his hair and stood straight. His mind was racing as he fought to remember anything he had planned. “Let me seek to remember anything after that kiss.” 

Daniel blushed and looked around the room, avoiding Kyle’s eyes. 

“There is another exit.” Daniel walked toward the opposite wall and stopped near the window. “How are you with heights?” 

“How is anyone with heights? I prefer to remain away from them.” Kyle moved closer and looked out the window. Kyle did not realize how high up the room was from the ground floor. “You have to be joking.” 

“There is a ledge.” Daniel started opening the multiple obstacles safeguarding someone from opening the window. Almost as if someone knew a pair of idiots one day were going to open it to escape. “There is a short distance to an overhang and some vines that will lead us to the ground.” 

“Short distance?” Kyle’s voice raised on the last word and he almost laughed from the absurdity of it all. “Remember, I don’t have the special healing ability that you possess.” 

Daniel’s hands stopped at Kyle’s words, the window letting in the colder air from the outside. 

“I’m sorry. Not the time for jokes.” Kyle swallowed as the window was open the rest of the way. “Nerves make my mouth stupid.” 

“There is enough room for us to escape.” Daniel leaned forward and kissed Kyle quickly. “And if not, we will face the afterlife together.” 

“There is no other that I wish to face anything together with more than you.” Kyle watched as Daniel swung his leg out the window and started the process of exiting the room. “However, this is a great leap of faith.”

“Let’s not speak of leaps at this time.” Daniel stood on the ledge and gave a nervous smile to Kyle. “But please move quickly before I’m the only one out here and William takes you hostage.” 

“Right, right.” Kyle took a fully deep breath and closed his eyes in a silent prayer before following Daniel out to the ledge. 

His first foot appeared to touch nothing for far too long before he made contact with the brick. Kyle heard his father’s voice telling him to be fearless as the door made an awful sound as though it was breaking. 

Swinging his other leg out, Kyle truly realized how far away the ground was to their location. 

Daniel had waited for him and was now walking sideways along the ledge with both hands on the wall behind them. If Kyle couldn’t see his face, he wouldn’t think that Daniel was at all disturbed by their plight. 

Kyle copied him and made his way a short distance behind Daniel. 

By some miracle, they made it to the overhang and started climbing down the vines. 

As Kyle’s feet hit the ground underneath him, he almost started crying in relief. 

“My mum would certainly ban me from leaving the castle grounds if she had seen that.” Kyle felt the adrenaline racing through him and he wanted to do something reckless and kiss Daniel again, but he knew that it wasn’t the place. 

“We must never tell them then.” Daniel nodded in agreement and looked around them. “Quick, we must away before that was for naught.” 

As the pair rounded the corner from the back to the front, there was a group of at least twenty men in full armor waiting for them. 

And in the front was the man with the rather large hands giving them both a grin that said he looked forward to what needed to be done. 

“Good news, gentleman.” Kyle spoke with as much power to his voice as he could manage. “He passed the first test of being a great musician, conquering your fears. I feel we can move on to another lesson. If someone would kindly show us to the piano.” 

“Who might my guest be?” A loud yet calm voice could be heard from the back of the twenty men. The men parted ways to reveal William walking closer to the pair. “Why, it is the Kyle lad. Nice to see you again.” 

“Pleasure is all yours, I’m sure.” Kyle nodded his head toward William and forced himself to stop before he did something dangerous and take Daniel’s hand. “Lovely place you have. Pity it isn’t as big as mine.” 

There was one man that made a snorting sound, prompting William to slowly look over his shoulder. 

After a quiet glare, William turned his attention back to them. 

“Let him go, William.” Daniel took a step forward and Kyle literally had to stop himself from reaching for him this time. Daniel was not going to do this again. He was not going to offer himself as a martyr and spare Kyle’s life. “I wish no harm to anyone. I will return inside but let him go.” 

“No.” William smirked and took three more steps closer to Daniel. “I ignored him last time and he disrespects me by breaking into my impressive castle and taking my cousin. No, I’m afraid I cannot simply let him go.” 

“My father knows I’m here. I’m sure he is conspiring with King John as we speak.” Kyle stepped up so he was side-by-side with Daniel. Narrowing his eyes in challenge, Kyle continued, “We both know how that will end.” 

“I’m not afraid of old men that are past their prime.” William rolled his head to the side and then back, his neck cracking along the way. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have killed my father.” 

Daniel did not react to the news but Kyle felt his stomach sink. The thought of killing his own father made Kyle ill yet William spoke of it so freely. 

“Nothing will be resolved with further bloodshed. If you hold him here, then there will be a war.” Daniel took another step closer to William, putting himself directly in front of Kyle in the process. “That is a waste of your time and resources. I cannot save all your men from the horrors of a war.” 

“Who is to say that I need you to save them?” William countered and took a step closer, yet to the left so Kyle was in his sights again. “Oh, you are protective of this one.” 

William’s smirk increased and Kyle went to say something in return but stopped when everyone’s attention went to the front row of men that slowly fell one by one to the ground. 

As the second row fell in the same pattern, William’s full attention was turned toward his fallen men and Kyle took the opportunity to flee. 

Grabbing Daniel’s arm and pulling him in the direction of the exit, they both ran for their lives. 

As they came to a safe space far away from the castle and hidden away in the forest, Daniel looked at him in confusion. 

“What was that?” Daniel attempted to catch his breath as he panted out his words. “Did you have men with you?” 

“Better.” Kyle panted back with his hands on his hips as he looked around them for his accomplice. 

Whisper could be seen running toward them from his safe hiding space. 

And, a much smaller creature in dark trousers and a top to match was running toward them from the direction of the castle. 

“Hello, brother.” Gemma smiled as ran up to them, also out of breath. Her dark hair flowing behind her before coming to an abrupt halt as she stopped. “No fair, you both have longer legs than I.” 

Whisper stopped near Kyle and let out a neigh announcing his presence, also shaking out his long dark hair, as if a massive animal racing toward them was not enough of a warning. 

“Gemma?” Daniel rushed toward her and pulled her into a hug. “Are you alright?” 

“I saved both your arses and you are worried about me?” Gemma pushed at Daniel’s stomach as she stepped away from them. Once she was looking at his face, she gave him a tired smile. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Daniel nodded his head and looked toward Kyle with Whisper by his side before back to his sister. “A bit confused. Care to explain?”

“Can we talk on the way back?” Gemma wrapped her arm around Daniel’s waist as she leaned on him and reached for Kyle to come closer. “I used a lot of energy and I’m quite hungry. And tired. Very much tired.” 

Kyle hoisted Gemma up to ride on Whisper and made sure she was comfortable before pulling Whisper with the reins in his hand. The reins were not needed with a well trained and loyal horse like Whisper, but it felt comforting to know he had Gemma and Whisper guided by his hand. Kyle did not need to tell Whisper to go slow given Gemma’s lethargy. 

After talking a few steps towards their kingdom, Kyle smiled as he felt Daniel take his other hand. Daniel's hand in his own elevated that comforting feeling and Kyle felt invincible in that moment. 

There was a war brewing, but for today, all was well.


	13. Chapter 13

Nearing the Simmons’s castle grounds, Daniel dropped Kyle’s hand and Gemma jumped off Whisper. 

As they walked closer, Gemma broke off from the pair. She was going to sneak into the castle and pretend that she was not involved in Daniel’s retrieval. 

Right before they entered the large gate leading to the castle, Kyle stopped and released the reins so Whisper could walk his way to the horse stables. Ben would be able to see him to his stall from there. 

Whisper gave Kyle a quick glance as he walked through the gate and Kyle swore that he smiled at him. 

“I have a feeling that there is going to be great chaos soon.” Kyle looked to their feet and then back to Daniel. “We are married. Gemma, she understands. We can speak more about that later, but please know my heart is not with her.” 

Daniel looked down as he nodded his head, his arms crossing over his chest as he took in the information. “I had a feeling.” 

Kyle paused and wished they were in private so he could step in closer. There was so much that needed to be discussed and said between them. 

“Child.” Kyle heard from behind him and felt his whole body react to his mother’s tone. She was not pleased and she had every right to be cross with him. 

“Mother.” Kyle turned and did not bother with a smile. There would be no winning her over with charm. She had proved she was immune to that after Kyle turned five. “I can explain.” 

“And you will.” Kyle’s mother turned without a word but Kyle knew he was to follow her. 

Kyle could feel the nerves radiating off Daniel as they walked through the people looking at them yet not looking at them at the same time. Like everyone knew he was in trouble and they could not help him. 

Kyle’s mother led them to his father’s room with both Daniel’s parents and Kyle’s father sitting around a large table. The same large table that was used when Daniel’s father returned injured. 

Daniel’s mother stood upon seeing Daniel. The mother and son hugged and spoke softly to one another. Both had tears in their eyes as they broke away from their reunion. 

Daniel hugged his father next. 

For a moment, Kyle wished he had the cover of returning from capture as an excuse for his parents to show mercy toward his actions. 

Kyle’s father began the discussion after everyone was seated. Daniel sat with his family across from Kyle and his family. 

“I’m greatly conflicted.” Kyle’s father rested his hands on the table in front of him and addressed the room. “I have raised my son to be fearless and to take calculated risks. I bestowed upon him the teachings of my family in hopes that he will be a great leader one day. He has proved to be an excellent student and shown potential for ruling our people. However, his actions today were reckless and foolish.” 

“Yet, he has returned our son to us and for that we are forever grateful.” King John spoke and Kyle forced himself to look in his direction. “Our family has brought many challenges to your family. For that, we will forever be in your debt. We hope to repay that debt over time with our unique son’s abilities. However, as we have discussed, there are limits to his offerings. We will never be able to fully repay you.” 

Daniel’s eyes were down and Kyle felt that Daniel wished to be anywhere but there. 

“Gemma-” Kyle started to speak yet was interrupted by Daniel. 

Looking around the table with determined eyes, Daniel spoke, “I wish to remain unknown among your people. I know that is much to ask for given...everything that has occurred. I will stay on as legal counsel and live here with the newly wedded. William will come for me, likely soon, but together we will be able to face him. Afterward, I simply wish for peace until it is my time to run our kingdom.” 

“Our armies are already planning for the attack.” Kyle’s father spoke as he moved his hands in closer to him. “We will fight this battle and likely more in the future. We will have success through our joint forces.” 

“Thank you.” Daniel lowered his head again and Kyle again wished that he could touch him. “I’m quite tired. May I be excused?” 

“Oh course.” Kyle’s mother said with a smile on her face. “Please rest in your room and I will have Kyle check in on you tomorrow morning.” 

“Goodnight.” Daniel rose from his chair and hugged both of his parents again before leaving for his room. Daniel’s eyes never met Kyle’s. 

“May I-” Kyle was once again interrupted in his words and grew silent as his mother’s voice carried through the room. 

“You may not be excused. You have an obligation to this kingdom to remain safe. You are not to leave these grounds without someone knowing your whereabouts. You know better. Therefore, I would like an explanation.” Kyle’s mother turned her whole body to focus on Kyle for his reply. “A full explanation.” 

“Daniel was in trouble and I knew I could retrieve him without issue.” Kyle swallowed and told himself to keep looking in his mother’s direction. She would not allow his eyes to wander. “He healed his father when he had great injuries. He was near death and he brought him back. I assumed that he would offer the same services to me if I would come to harm. Going there with an army of men would only raise suspicion. We had a bit of trouble getting out, yet here we are. Both well, and he didn’t even need to use his ability.” Kyle swallowed again before continuing. “My wife wanted her brother back and I wanted to bring him back. If you don’t accept my explanation for wanting Daniel here for his own safety, accept that I was doing as my wife wished.” 

“Gemma told you to go?” Gemma’s mother raised her eyebrows in Kyle’s direction. She still had tears in her eyes from Daniel's return and Kyle was sworn to secrecy about Gemma's abilities.

Kyle felt his stomach react and he knew he was not going to get away with withholding the information for much longer. He needed an exit and soon. “Not entirely. She spoke about missing him and his likely whereabouts.” 

“I am with your father and mother on this. We need to communicate before acting in haste. Especially with an enemy such as William. He has been fed lies his whole life and believes them. He wishes harm not on his family but people he honestly believes harmed him. He is erratic and therefore dangerous.” King John shared his words and looked toward Kyle’s father. “We are grateful, yet concerned as well. We will offer any knowledge about William and his capabilities as needed.” 

Kyle was dismissed with strict orders to check in on Daniel in the morning and then find his father to discuss the matter further. 

There were no hugs for Kyle. 

Kyle said his goodnight and left quickly, before his mother could add that he needed to meet with her as well. 

Kyle took advantage of the vagueness of “morning” and made his way straight to Daniel’s room on the other side of the castle. Kyle needed to talk with Daniel more than anyone. 

The knights moved away from Daniel’s door before they were asked to move and Kyle entered to find no sign of Daniel. 

Calling out his name, he heard Daniel call back to him from the side room. 

Walking closer, Kyle paused near the door, “Can I come in?” 

“I am without clothing.” Daniel’s voice was a bit uneven yet Kyle felt his words down to his toes. 

“That does not answer my question.” Kyle swallowed again and wished he had water to drink. He was not going to make it through the rest of the evening without any moisture in his body. 

“I must warn you before you enter. You will have questions.” Daniel’s voice grew more uneven and it made Kyle wonder what other secrets Daniel had hiding from him. 

Before talking himself out of it, Kyle opened the door and found Daniel sat in a tub. It was not as large as the one in his room and it made Daniel sit with his knees to his chest. 

There were two candles near the tub that allowed Kyle to see Daniel’s face. And the multiple circular scars on his chest, right near his heart. 

“I am fine.” Daniel spoke before Kyle could ask his question. Daniel hugged his knees closer to him and he followed Kyle’s eyes to his chest. “An effect from helping others.” 

“Do they hurt?” Kyle walked in and brought a chair closer to the tub to sit near him. He was far enough away that he couldn’t see Daniel’s lower half, but he could reach out and touch his legs if he wanted. 

“I do not really experience pain. At least not as I have heard it described to me.” Daniel’s eyelashes were wet and the moisture made them stand out against his pale skin. His hair was not wet and stood up on end, much like how Kyle first saw him in his mother’s music room years ago. “It makes me tired. Exhausted. Well, you saw me after I helped my father.” 

“Like Gemma?” Kyle raised an eyebrow as he continued to memorize the sight in front of him. Daniel’s bare skin was forever going to be in his mind now. “She said you did not know. About her. That no one does. It did not seem right. I did not believe her.” 

“I could sense something with Gemma. I have never been near someone like me before, so I was not sure. But, Gemma has always felt different than others. That is why I knew it was her on the other side of the door the night William came for me.” Daniel ran his hands through his hair, wetting it and making it lay flat. “I did not know she was capable of whatever she did to those men. I would have collapsed in exhaustion if I were able to do that. She must be significantly more powerful than I. That will be a burden for her life. And your marriage." 

Kyle moved the chair closer and reached his hand out to touch his knee. Kyle’s body relaxed as he was finally being able to touch him again. “Gemma knew about us. I did not tell her but she came to me in my room looking like you. I kissed _you_ and pulled _you_ close to me, only to find it was her. She said that only proved it. She knew it before, when you touched her back and healed her.” 

Daniel’s eyes were on Kyle’s hand on his knee before moving up Kyle’s arm to his face. “You said she understands. What does that mean? For us?” 

“Gemma understands that you have my heart.” Kyle smiled and leaned in closer, moving his hand down the outside of Daniel’s thigh. “And that it is you that I want to share my bed with. We are married, but that is only an arrangement for the kingdoms. A means to keep us all safe.” 

Kyle stopped his hand as it entered the water and moved his head closer to Daniel as Daniel spoke. “I have your heart?” 

Kyle nodded his head and kissed Daniel’s forehead before kissing down the side of his face. Each kiss was more drawn out as his hand moved inward at the same pace. 

Daniel’s hand found Kyle’s as Kyle kissed his lips. Daniel kissed him back yet moved his hand away from Kyle’s destination. Threading their fingers together, Daniel gave him one last kiss before moving away. 

“I yearn to touch you.” Kyle felt his head get lighter as he rested his forehead on Daniel’s. Kyle was very aware of the fact that Daniel was bare and somewhat at Kyle's mercy. “Allow me.” 

“Not now.” Daniel squeezed his hand and opened his eyes, looking up at Kyle still resting his head on his. “My head is not right. I want...yet, not now.” 

“May I sleep in your bed? At your side?” Kyle smiled and kissed Daniel’s nose. “It will save me the long walk tomorrow morning when I am to check on you.” 

“We did walk a great distance today.” Daniel smiled back and Kyle felt everything settle around them. Gemma and Kyle’s bizarre plan had worked and Daniel was here with him. Safe. And very naked. “I supposed having someone near me in the night would be a welcome change to the solitude I have experienced in the past few days. Or rather, for most of my life.” 

“You were all alone there?” Kyle asked as he used his other hand to trace a scar on Daniel’s chest. Daniel closed his eyes at Kyle’s touch and did not tell him to stop so Kyle found more patterns in his skin. 

“I’m used to being alone.” Daniel nodded his head as he opened his eyes. “Yet, I very much like having you near me.” 

“Then near you I shall stay.” Kyle kissed his nose again and let his hand tracing the scars to fall to the side of the tub. “I will leave you to dress. I will be waiting for you.” 

Kyle kissed his forehead and forced himself to leave the room. The full image of Daniel would likely be too much to handle knowing they were going to sleep near one another. As it were, Kyle already felt parts of his body respond to being able to touch Daniel in such an intimate fashion. 

Kyle removed his vest and unbuttoned the top four buttons to his shirt while he waited. Sitting on the bed, Kyle realized he still had his shoes on and removed them. 

Finding the water, he took a large drink. His throat had been drier than he thought and the liquid almost burned on the way down. 

Sitting back on the bed, he felt anxious in the silence of the room. His nerves were not held long as Daniel walked into the room and his attention was drawn to him. 

Daniel had dressed in loose sleep trousers and a top, with his hair still wet from the tub. He was dressed all in white and Kyle found it was appropriate for the angelic presence Daniel had among the candle lit room. If Daniel were in the natural light, Kyle knew he would be able to see through his clothing.

Daniel blushed as if he read Kyle's thoughts as he walked directly toward Kyle and kissed him without a word. Kyle’s hands naturally found his back and Kyle tensed waiting for someone to start pounding on the door. 

Daniel kissed him back onto the bed and some of that tension left as Daniel’s weight settled on him. Daniel was still warm from the water and it felt wonderful being pressed against the bed.

They were alone. Truly alone with no one seeking them. There would be no interruptions. 

Kyle moaned into the kiss and Daniel responded by licking into his mouth. 

Kyle started crawling his way backward onto the bed and smiled as Daniel followed him. Somehow, they made it so Daniel was lying on top of him, with one of Kyle's legs turned out to allow Daniel a comfortable place to rest. They were now lied stretched along the full length of the bed and their lips had let to leave one another. 

The moment got to Kyle and he felt himself fully respond. Daniel must have known because he was right there and moving with him, yet he did not stop. And better yet, Kyle could feel him against him. 

Daniel’s hand moved up to Kyle’s hair and Kyle pushed himself up to feel more of Daniel as his head tingled from his touch. Kyle wanted his hand much, much lower.

“I’m sorry.” Kyle moaned out as Daniel started kissing down his neck and allowed him the ability to speak. “You feel so good. My body does not understand anything.” 

“It is alright.” Daniel kissed up to Kyle’s ear and whispered into it. “My body does not understand anything other than yours against it.” 

“If you want to stop, we need to stop now.” Kyle pushed his head back against the pillow and his heel into the bed. His hands were gripping onto Daniel’s loose top. It was all Kyle could do to force himself not to press his hips up. A bit more friction and Kyle would loose all control of his senses. 

Daniel’s hand moved from Kyle’s hair past his stomach and then underneath his undergarments. Kyle closed his eyes harder at the feeling of Daniel’s bare hand on him and felt himself leave his body. Only to be brought right back to Daniel kissing his cheek. 

Kyle recovered and used his hand to find Daniel, hissing as his hand touched skin. Kyle was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of Daniel’s skin underneath his hands. 

Kyle was able to savor the touch for longer than Daniel but soon Daniel was moaning against his face and Kyle felt warm liquid on his fingers. 

Kyle rested his eyes as he lied his head on top of Daniel’s, both of them breathing as one. 

They had touched each other before, but this felt more intimate due to the skin contact. 

More purposeful. 

And Kyle knew he had all night to hold him close. 

Haphazardly wiping his hand on his trousers, Kyle moved his hand through Daniel’s still wet hair and felt him sink into his neck further. 

Kyle fell asleep to the sounds of Daniel breathing and his weight anchoring him to the bed.

Kyle saw a vision of their future that night. At least he hoped it was their future.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle woke with an uneasy feeling and quickly opened his eyes to find his mother stood next to the window. 

She had opened the thick drapes and there was a perfect ray of light from the sun to the man sleeping on his chest. 

Almost as if the heavens themselves were highlighting their secret. 

“Good morning, child.” Kyle’s mother crossed her arms so that her forearms were pressed together. The sun was at her back and Kyle could barely see her face due to the contrast. There was simply a halo of light surrounding her frame. “I trust you both slept well.” 

“Hello, mother.” Kyle felt trapped under the weight of Daniel. Daniel on his chest had been comforting the night before, but now felt smothering.

Kyle hated that he felt shame. 

Kyle could not read his mother’s face but he feared the worst. 

Kyle felt Daniel twitch in his arms and then push himself up. Kyle would have thought the weight being removed from his chest would help the pressure he felt there, but that sense of smothering could still be felt. 

It was not Daniel on his chest that caused the pressure but shame itself. 

Daniel stood off next to the bed, with Kyle and the bed between him and Kyle’s mother. He put his hands behind his back and then must have remembered the almost see through material he was wearing as he swiftly moved his hands to cover his front. 

Bowing his head, Daniel said, “Your Queen Majesty.”

“Daniel.” Kyle’s mother walked closer to the bed, her full gown moving in her wake the only sound heard in the room until she spoke again after a long pause. “I understand further why Kyle risked his life to retrieve you from your capture.” 

“Mother-” Kyle moved himself up to rest his back against the wooden headboard, eternally thankful that they had remained clothed in the bed. 

“Your Queen Majesty, forgive me. Kyle-” Daniel was cut off at the same time as Kyle. 

“Not now.” Kyle’s mother moved her eyes between them, her face the same stoic affect as when Kyle returned yesterday. “I only ask if Gemma is aware? It would be most upsetting for a new bride to not have her husband to accompany her through this difficult time.” 

“She is aware and understands.” Kyle’s brain felt like it was moving too rapidly and he wanted to stop and formulate his thoughts, but his mother’s eyes stayed on him. “She was the one that told me to go and find Daniel. Not only because she cares for her brother, but because she knows that I care greatly for him.” 

“No one else is aware?” Kyle’s mother seemed to be simply confirming what she knew to be true as she moved to stand near the end of the bed. “Not their parents?” 

Daniel moved further away from her and came closer to him. Kyle felt the discomfort in his stomach and he could only imagine the discomfort Daniel was feeling. At least the Queen was his mum and had seen him in countless embarrassing moments.

Daniel was a guest that had only brought with him chaos and destruction. And now he was interfering with the royal arrangement to join the two kingdoms. An arrangement that was meant in part to protect Daniel from their now common enemy. Kyle knew he must feel like she was going to banish him or something equally as terrifying. 

Both Kyle and Daniel shook their head in answer, with Kyle also asking, “Must we tell them?”

“Kyle, son, you know that I am the keeper of many truths. I will keep your confidence for now; however, if the time comes where they do not know and it would benefit them to know the truth, I will tell them.” The Queen gave him a slight smile and turned her attention to Daniel, waiting for him to raise his head before saying, “We stand by our word. We will continue to protect you as family, in whatever form that might be.” 

“Thank you.” Daniel nodded his head after a pause and his eyes went back to the floor as Kyle’s mother repeated her instructions from the day before. Kyle was to find his father. And soon. 

As the door shut behind her, Kyle jumped off the bed and sat on the floor next to Daniel’s shrunken frame. He had lowered his body to the floor once the door was shut and they were alone again. Daniel stood on the balls of his feet yet wrapped his arms around his legs so that his bum was close to the floor and his head was resting on his knees. 

Sitting as close as he could, Kyle rested his hand gently on Daniel’s shoulder to not disturb his balance and spoke in a soft tone. Ignoring the panic he felt, he pushed it aside to comfort Daniel. “She is a great mum. Really. She will keep her word. We needn’t-” 

“My mum was so excited for Gemma’s marriage. She has spoken of it since before Gemma was born.” Daniel took a deep breath and moved his head up to face Kyle. There was great worry behind his eyes. “She was the same with Jeffrey. My parents arranged for a marriage for him in a few years' time. I was to be spared because I was a secret. However, my mum will never understand this. Jeffrey’s bride will be my bride now.” 

Kyle’s hand fell off Daniel’s shoulder and he sat with his back to the bed. Oh course Daniel was to marry as well. 

With Jeffrey’s murder, Daniel was next in line for the throne. And a future king must have a bride to bear his children to continue the family line. 

Daniel moved his head back onto his knees as Kyle’s head continued to spin. The reality of their situation was ever present with the knowledge that their lives would never be their own. Their lives were written even before their birth. 

As were their children and future generations’ lives already determined. 

Daniel would marry and live away from him. Daniel was not a legal counsel that could stay in his kingdom and share Kyle’s bed. Daniel had his own responsibilities. 

Daniel would wed and his wife bear his children. 

As Gemma would bear Kyle’s children. 

And the circle would continue. 

There was no place for secret love affairs. 

Especially between two men meant to rule their own kingdoms one day. 

“She has likely already arranged everything.” Daniel let out a sigh and turned his head so he was resting the side of his head on his knees and he could see Kyle. His hair was a mess and flopped down toward the floor. “You could play piano at my wedding. We might have to tell my mum now, before it interferes too much with her plans.” 

Kyle gave him a smirk because of the absurdity of the suggestion and how Kyle had mentioned it to Daniel for Kyle’s wedding to Gemma. 

A wedding that Daniel was not a part of due to his capture. 

That was too depressing to focus on so Kyle switched that part of his brain off and decided to indulge in their sacred time together. 

“Imagine that it could be our wedding.” Kyle felt his face break into a bigger smile as the bold realization covered Daniel’s face. “Both of the lands would stand in awe of our bond. I would be your King and you mine.” 

Daniel stayed still as his eyes took in the sight of Kyle before him from his weird angle, almost as if he was picturing that world that could never be. 

Moving his head up, Daniel unwrapped himself and moved so he was straddling Kyle’s legs before settling himself on them. Both of Daniel’s hands rested on Kyle’s stomach. “I can see it now. Both of us dressed in our finest clothes. There is food and drink. Our parents watch on as we pledge ourselves to one another. Our people cheer for our love. Only, I cannot have your children.” 

“We will find a woman to have them for us. Our children will be related through her blood.” Kyle’s hands cupped Daniel’s jaw, the tips of his fingers touching his hairline and his thumbs on his warm cheeks. “We will have one child that looks like you and another that looks like me.” 

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head forward to touch Kyle’s forehead. “I can imagine it and it is wonderful. Our child that looks like you will have a long frame and rich brown eyes. She will be a girl and she will love her freedoms. She will not be expected to marry, but choose her own destiny.” 

“And if the child that looks like you is a boy, also long frame with the richest of oceans for eyes and wild, wild hair, is he expected to marry? Or will he have freedoms as well?” Kyle felt Daniel squeeze his legs with his thighs and move in closer, with Daniel’s hands moving behind Kyle’s back and under his top. 

“We will give our kingdoms to our people. Allow them to govern and we will sell our crowns for charity.” Daniel rested impossibly close to Kyle on his lap and continued to move his hands up until Kyle’s top was near his chest. “We can move away. Leave this life behind us once the children are grown. Become pirates on the open seas. You and I against the world.” 

Kyle felt himself respond and his hands moved down Daniel’s face to his shirt. With the shift in their position, Daniel’s head was slightly higher than his and Kyle craned his neck to find his lips. 

Kyle could see their envisioned future in his head, but also knew it was a fantasy. 

There were very real enemies that were coming for their lives and Kyle should be praying for everyone’s safety rather than planning their grand escape. Or the possibility that they could ever truly be together.

Daniel’s lips found his and Kyle moaned into the kiss. 

They should stop. Kyle needed to find his father and…

Daniel bit at Kyle’s lower lip and Kyle could think of nothing else besides the man in his lap. And his mouth on his. 

Daniel licked at the spot he bit and Kyle’s hands sought to remove Daniel’s top. 

As if thinking as one, both of them removed each other’s tops before finding lips once again. 

Daniel’s skin was warm all over and impossibly soft. 

So soft that Kyle could not get enough of the feel of him underneath his hands. 

If their future could not be then Kyle wanted to savor as much as the present as possible. 

Daniel’s fingertip brushed against his nipple and Kyle felt himself grow fully hard underneath him. 

Moaning into their kiss, Daniel’s hand moved down between them and worked his way into Kyle’s trousers. 

Feeling ever bold, Kyle cupped his hands underneath Daniel’s bum and moved him so he laid on his back. Daniel’s eyes were on him as his chest and stomach moved up and down with their efforts. 

He was beautiful and Kyle wanted to tell him. And he wanted to touch more. Moving his hands down to Daniel’s waist, Kyle’s heart raced as Daniel lifted his hips for him. 

Kyle wanted to ignore the rest of the morning and take in every freckle and part of Daniel’s body, but the urgency to touch won over. 

Kyle was not sure if he ever wanted anything more than to touch Daniel.

Removing his own trousers, Kyle kicked them away as he moved on top of Daniel. “You are beautiful.” 

“No, that is you.” Daniel’s hands were on him and pulling Kyle closer to him, their hardness pressed against one another making it even more difficult for Kyle to think of anything else besides the man underneath him. 

The beautiful man that Kyle was kissing with their hands exploring as much skin as they could touch. 

Daniel and him would sail the open seas and protect the waters from evil. 

And move against one another with the sun on their backs anytime they wish. 

Kyle tried to hold onto that fantasy as long as possible but his age and inexperience took him over. Pressing his hands down on the floor underneath them, Kyle felt himself leave his body altogether. 

The warm sunlight was on his back and the sounds of waves and the smell of salt filled his senses. 

The cry of Daniel underneath him brought him back to the room and their reality. 

Daniel was panting and his hands were gripping onto Kyle’s back, holding him close as if he felt the same sense of pleasure that Kyle had racing through his blood. 

Only that did not sound like pleasure. 

It sounded like agony. 

“What is it?” Kyle asked after he was able to move away enough to see Daniel’s face. “Please, tell me.” 

“He is here.” Daniel’s eyes were pleading with him as if to tell him more as he clawed at Kyle’s arm. If he pressed down any harder, Kyle would have marks on his arm. 

“William?” Kyle rolled off Daniel to allow him some space to breathe and stop Daniel from hurting his arm. Kyle ignored the stickiness they created between them. “Has he returned?” 

“He is not alone.” Daniel’s body tensed as if he were in pain. His pupils dilated and made the blue a small rim before they closed. Daniel appeared to fight to speak as his face turned red. “Gemma. You have to go to her. Something is wrong.” 

“No, I need to stay with you.” Kyle watched as Daniel curled his arms and legs into himself. Daniel said he did not feel pain, but the look on his face showed the contrary. “Please, what is happening?”

“I-” Daniel turned his body into Kyle and let out another cry. His skin was even redder than before. “It hurts.” 

Kyle moved to brush some hair away from Daniel’s head and winced as Daniel cried out from the mere touch of his fingertips. 

As Kyle was thinking of what to do, with Daniel barely conscious lying on the floor, he heard a blood curdling scream from a distance. All the hair raised on his body and Kyle felt a sickness in his stomach. 

Something was terribly wrong. 

Reaching for his abandoned clothes, Kyle dressed and found Daniel had fallen asleep curled up into himself. 

Hearing the scream again, Kyle rushed to the window and found the castle grounds were being overrun. 

Among the army of men, Kyle saw commoners and merchants running for their lives. 

And red. 

Far, far too much red painting the ground around the people that had no life to run for any longer. 

The shame returned. 

As Kyle and Daniel lied with one another, planning a future that could never be, their people were dying. 

Among the chaos below, Kyle’s eyes were drawn to a young boy running in the opposite direction of everyone else. And toward the horse stables. 

Ben. 

Kyle went to call out his name through the glass yet watched as a man struck him down with a long object from behind. 

Kyle had to turn away. 

Ignoring the wetness in his eyes, Kyle looked to where Daniel had lied on the floor and found only his abandoned clothing. 

There was a loud sound in the hallway and then the thick doors were opened. 

“Kyle, now.” 

Kyle could hear the voice yet nothing was processing in his brain. 

“Dammit, son. Now.” Kyle’s father was dressed for battle and stood in the door waiting for Kyle to recognize that he was being called to arms. 

In a fog, Kyle looked around the room one more time and found no sign of Daniel. 

The King took Kyle’s arm and dragged him from behind out of the room right before something broke through the window. 

The flaming arrow landed on the bed and caused the material to catch on fire. 

The arrow had not been from the heavens but it was definitely a sign. 

No ordinary arrow would make it through that glass.

Kyle’s life would never be the same after this day. 

For that he was sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle could see the chaos around him yet all he could hear was deafening silence. 

Kyle had been following his father and mother through the castle as they gathered people in their wake. 

Kyle’s sister was holding on tight to his arm and Kyle’s brother was following close behind him. 

Countless members of their court and advisors were following their King to safety. Underground tunnels that had been built decades ago to protect from attacks. 

The formation of people paused while the heavy doors to the entrance were opened and then the wave continued into the darkness. They were guided by two torches, one in his mother’s hand and another in the second in command for their army. 

Kyle’s father stood near the entrance to ensure that it was closed properly once everyone had entered. Once closed, the door would not be reopened until the danger had passed. 

There were other exits that would be used, but for now, entrance from the castle was blocked. 

Kyle’s sister tripped and pulled on Kyle’s arm. By instinct only, Kyle reached for her and kept her upright. 

All that was on Kyle’s mind was Daniel. 

Daniel was not in the tunnels with them. 

Nor was Gemma and her parents. 

As they entered the central opening, Kyle gave his sister’s arm to his brother and continued forward to his mother. 

Her long, flowing gown had been replaced with one that was straight down and more practical for war. 

Kyle’s mother was tall and easy to find with the torch in her hand. She was giving commands to her court that surrounded her, but Kyle did not wait for her as he spoke directly in front of her. 

“Daniel is not here.” Kyle felt like shouting but he knew it was not the time nor the person to shout at. Balling his fists at his side, Kyle’s heart pounded in his chest and sound came back all at once. 

There was an organized sense of panic in the tunnels and many voices were speaking all at once. More torches were being lit and the room came into focus with the added light. 

“I know.” Kyle’s mother rested her hand on his upper arm. “Gemma and her family have disappeared. We went for them yet they were gone with no one seeing them leave.” 

Kyle wanted to do many things. He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to tell everyone to be quiet. And he desperately wanted to have his mother take him in her arms and make everything right again. 

“Fear not my son.” Kyle’s mother stepped in closer and hugged him to her, likely reading the look on Kyle’s face and knowing with her motherly wisdom that he needed comfort. Speaking into his ear, she said in a soft tone, “We will prevail against all enemies. Human and otherwise.” 

Kyle’s arms wrapped around her back and then he stepped away to give her a look. Standing taller, Kyle nodded his head and went to find his father. His mother was right. She was always right. 

Kyle needed to know the plan. 

Right before he reached him, the King’s loud voice commanded everyone’s attention. 

“My people. We are under attack by a great enemy. One that wishes us harm. We have prepared for this day, but the realities of war are never easy to comprehend.” The King had stepped up onto a rock and stood over his group. His eyes scanning everyone in the group of at least a hundred. His father’s eyes rested on Kyle’s a bit longer than the rest. “We are a strong opponent. We have fought in wars for centuries. We have stood victorious each and every time. This is a time to be fearless. The price of peace is paid with the souls of the brave.” 

Kyle’s father was powerful with his speeches. He commanded attention and respect. He was a powerful yet generous man that spoke the truth to his people and in return his people gave him fierce loyalty. 

With his words, he held the focus of everyone. 

“Everyone will be called to serve for this battle.” Kyle’s father scanned the crowd again. “You all have skills that will be of use. Yet, your greatest skill is your ability to face this enemy with grace and intelligence. I am taking a group of men with me to seek more information about this threat. The Queen will rule in my absence. As most of you are already aware, she is the true ruler of our kingdom. I suspect that we will return in a few days time.” 

The King stepped down and made a direct path to Kyle. 

“You are to come with me. You know more of the enemy than anyone here.” Kyle felt his father’s hand on his arm as he was pulled in closer. “And you have the most knowledge of the asset the enemy wishes to possess.” 

With his father’s words Kyle was certain that his mother had shared her findings from this morning with him. Unless his father was speaking of Gemma as the asset. 

“Yes, father.” Kyle pulled away from the King after taking in more of his strength. Kyle had been preparing to be king since his birth, yet Kyle had no idea how he would ever follow in such a man’s footsteps. “I will do whatever is necessary.” 

“I know you will.” Kyle’s father patted his shoulder before turning to direct his men. “Now, we gather to finalize our plans.” 

Kyle once again followed his father through the crowd, only this time with a clearer head. 

Kyle’s father had spoken to the collective group, but Kyle knew it was his time to be fearless more than anyone else in that group.

****

That night, as Kyle laid awake in the makeshift camp outside of the Farquarson’s grounds, Kyle stared up at the stars in wonder. 

Kyle had not slept under the stars since he was a child. Kyle was certain there were more stars in the sky as a child. Where did they go? Or, maybe it was the wonder of childhood where everything seemed so much grander. 

As Kyle searched for the constellation from his studies, Kyle felt something cover his mouth. 

“Shhh.” Kyle recognized Gemma’s voice and told his body to settle itself. 

There were a few men near them that were asleep, including his father. 

There were many more surrounding them on watch. 

If Kyle did not know better, he would have asked how she was able to make it through all his father’s men undetected. 

“Remain quiet.” Gemma’s voice was low and directed toward his ear. “No one must know.” 

Kyle nodded his head to prove he understood and removed her gloved hand from his mouth. Kyle sat up and saw everyone around them remained asleep. 

“Follow me.” Gemma stood and pulled on Kyle’s arm, the one that was still attached to her hand. “Stay close to me.” 

Gemma directed Kyle to the edge of their camp and out of view of the men. A row of horses were blocking the view of their camp. 

Whisper, either recognizing Kyle was there or acknowledging Gemma, neighed and stomped his foot. 

Kyle patted his hip to tell him everything was alright, yet Whisper stomped again until Gemma greeted him as well. 

“Hello, new friend.” Gemma’s hand was above her head as she ran her hand from Whisper’s hip to his neck. “Quiet now.”

Whisper lowered his head and then raised it slowly. 

Kyle found Gemma had the same way with the horse as Daniel. Whisper did not take to strangers yet he appeared to crave Daniel and Gemma’s attention as much as Kyle. Well, at least, Daniel’s attention. 

Kyle grew impatient as he watched Gemma stroke Whisper’s neck and whispered in a loud tone to get her attention. “Please, talk to me.” 

Gemma kept the even strokes while she spoke. Her eyes on the horse rather than Kyle. “My father is in danger. William is torturing him. Seeking revenge for his father’s failure to recognize his own misgivings. My mother is beside herself. She is strong, like me, but a mum can only take so much grief for her family.”

Kyle felt her words in his heart yet she spoke not of what he desperately needed to hear. 

“Daniel is being kept separate from us.” Gemma finally turned her attention to him. Her voice was trembling despite the brave front she projected with her stance. “We do not feel pain, at least not in the way that you would experience. But I can feel that he is in danger as well. I fear for him now more than ever before.” 

Before Daniel had disappeared from him, he had said that he was in pain. Kyle could see it taking over his body. Kyle did not want to share that with Gemma now but he felt it would be important for her to know in the future. 

Kyle had so many questions and he needed to ask them all, but his brain was moving too fast for his mouth. “How do you know this? How are you here? What happened to him? Did William take you all? The others, are they human? They had weapons that were not...an arrow went through my thick glass window. Daniel disappeared from me. How-”

Gemma placed her hand on Kyle’s chest and Kyle found he was able to take a deeper breath than usual. Calmness ran through his system and his head cleared. 

“We must remain quiet.” Gemma kept her hand on Kyle’s chest as she spoke to him and Kyle felt that sense of calmness stayed with him. “They know not of me. William thinks Daniel caused his men to fall. We can use that to our advantage, but only if it remains a secret. Understand?”

Kyle nodded his head and covered her hand with his own. Kyle knew she must be using some sort of power on him, but he did not want it to end. 

For the past 16 hours, Kyle had been an emotional disaster. Worrying about Daniel and wanting to know answers. Selfishly, Kyle found that he had not been as worried about his wife as he probably should have been. 

Yet, given how she stood before him and not Daniel, maybe Kyle was right to not worry for her. 

“How do you do that?” Kyle felt weightless as he spoke, as if all the answers were right in front of him and he needn’t fret about anything. “What are you doing to me?” 

“I need you to remain calm for my plan to work.” Gemma stepped in closer and lowered her voice more. “As I told you the night before you went for Daniel. I have many powers yet they will be useless if anyone knows about them. We need to remain focused. Understand?” 

Kyle nodded his head and felt her take her hand away from his chest. Kyle took a breath and let the oxygen move through his lungs. As his lungs expanded, only then did he realize that he had held the same breath from when Gemma first laid her hand on his chest. 

“I understand now.” Kyle lowered his voice as he looked around them. “Is it safe to speak freely here?” 

“Only you can see me.” Gemma smiled as she rubbed Whisper’s neck after he bumped his head against her back. “And need I forget, Whisper can see me as well.” 

Kyle wanted to ask how, but it seemed almost as impossible as counting all the stars in the sky. 

“I am listening.” Kyle focused his attention on her and found his breathing was much easier. Whatever she had done to him appeared to have lasting effects. 

“Daniel should be your concern right now. He does not realize how much power he possesses. He hasn’t read the books that I have.” Gemma smiled at him as she changed her form to her brother. “Is this better?” 

“No. I know it is only you.” Kyle pushed against her chest yet felt Daniel’s chest underneath his hand. Kyle closed his eyes and allowed himself the delusion for a second before removing his hand. “It is very unsettling when you do that. Tell me more about the books.” 

“As I told you when we met, I have dedicated my time to studying. My family has ancient tales that span back to before the written word. Not all in our family possess the same level of abilities, yet if I can do this, then Daniel is able to as well.” Gemma shifted back to her natural form. “Can you believe in all of the books that I read, only one page mentioned women having these powers? I can only imagine how many women came before me that had no voice in the pages. I have been documenting my experiences for my children. Our children, I supposed.” 

Ignoring the last comment for the time being, Kyle asked, “William has these powers as well? In some form?”

“Another interesting fact: William is not our blood.” Gemma smirked as she stood taller. “I overheard him speaking with someone. His mother had an affair and only told William the truth later in life. William’s father found out and attempted to kill William. Only William struck first. William must have found some other ally for his fight because this is not him.” 

“I am glad that you are my wife and not my enemy.” Kyle smiled down toward her. “I will never love you in that way, for Daniel will forever have my heart, but I have grown quite fond of you during these times.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Do not attempt to flatter me.” Gemma smacked his chest and then kept her hand there. “You only like me for my ability to make you feel this.” 

Kyle wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but it was quite nice to experience that peace. 

“Alright, enough with that.” Gemma removed her hand. “We need to get to my father. And soon. Are you with me?” 

Kyle had another thought and he almost did not ask it, but it was too important not to bring up. “If you have all these powers, and Daniel is so powerful as well. And your father likely has some abilities that he is not aware of but could still use, why do you need me? I am a human with no special talents. Won’t I only be in your way?” 

“You said it yourself: Daniel has your heart. He will not protect himself unless he feels he needs to for you.” Gemma turned and un-tethered Whisper from the fencing. “Men can be so senseless sometimes.” 

“I take offense to that.” Kyle swung his leg over Whisper’s back with ease from years of practice. Reaching his hand down, he pulled Gemma up to sit in front of him. “And offense to the fact that I am essentially a pawn for your plan.”

“Do I not speak the truth?” Gemma laughed to herself as Whisper took off toward the Farquarson castle. “He will listen to you. When you have the advantage, you use it.”

Kyle wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close as Whisper gained speed. “You are not wrong.”


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle felt a chill go up his back as they entered through a backdoor to the castle. Gemma had escaped out of it and said it was the best way to get inside. 

The plan was to get Daniel and then head to King John. And then their mother. 

Someone was helping William kept them hostage and Gemma and Daniel would need to fight that person together due to the strength of that power. 

As most old buildings go, the Farquarson castle at night was fairly ominous. Especially through the dark tunnels Gemma was leading him through. Kyle almost preferred the window exit from the last time he was here. 

Kyle wondered when his life turned to rescue missions for Daniel. This was the second mission in less than a week. If William is not controlled, Kyle wondered if this would be his life. 

An endless cat and mouse game with Daniel’s life. 

Kyle knew he would go to the end of the earth for Daniel and he was willing to play the game as long as possible if it meant that Daniel would come back to him each time. 

Kyle could not let his mind think otherwise. The game must end with Daniel coming back to him. End of. 

Gemma put her hand behind her to stop Kyle from running into her as she stopped near a door. 

There was the faint sound of music heard through the door and Kyle allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding since they jumped off Whisper to enter the grounds. 

Daniel was inside and he was safe. Safe enough to be playing the piano. 

Something they had yet to do together due to the constant drama surrounding their lives. 

Yet, given the option of using their limited time together playing music or being with one another, Kyle was happy with their choice. 

Kyle saw that Gemma had turned toward him due to the bright white of her eyes looking up at him. “That is him. I can feel it.” 

Kyle had learned soon after hearing Daniel’s truth that he need only go along with the siblings when they spoke like that. Questioning it would only bring more questions. 

Daniel had mentioned before being able to feel that Gemma was near and Kyle was learning to put his trust in Daniel. And Gemma.

“Can we get through this door?” Kyle asked a useful question and then one he hoped she would have an answer for. “Does he know we are here?”

“It is very likely.” Gemma turned the handle on the door and Kyle heard the door move and light spill out into the tunnel. Either Gemma opened it somehow or the door was unlocked. 

Which seemed odd given that no one was guarding the exit either. 

Was it a trap? 

Walking inside, Kyle saw Daniel sat at a piano bench and all thoughts left him. 

Daniel was there and safe. 

Kyle attempted to hide his excitement. The plan had worked and Daniel would be in his arms soon. Just as before, the mission would be complete and they could add another tick mark for the mouse. 

As they entered, Kyle’s eyes scanned the room. It was large and Daniel was sat with his back to them on the other side of the room. 

Daniel continued to play and Gemma paused next to Kyle. If Gemma could feel him, then it would stand to reason that Daniel would be able to feel her as well. 

Yet, Daniel continued to play as if no one was there. 

Kyle moved to interrupt him and announce their presence, yet was stopped by Gemma’s arm held out. 

Kyle looked down to her and saw the confusion on her face. “Something is not right. He feels familiar, yet that does not feel like Daniel.” 

The music stopped at Gemma’s voice and the figure turned to look at them. 

Kyle smiled seeing his face until he too found there was something off about the man in front of them. He looked of Daniel, yet not at the same time. 

He had wild, dark hair and the bluest of eyes. A pensive look on his face as though he felt like he did not belong or that he had done something wrong. His arms nervously wrapped around his waist and his shoulders turn slightly down, as if he was trying to take up less space. 

“No one is meant to be here.” And the same trembly voice that showed everyone his insecurities at using his words. “William will be cross.” 

“It is I, Kyle.” Kyle pushed through Gemma’s arm and walked closer to him, only to stop a few metres short of reaching him due to the increased fear on Daniel’s face. “What is wrong? Do you not recognize us? Did William do something to you?” 

Daniel’s eyes went to the ground and he held himself tighter in response. 

Kyle felt the anger build up inside of him. William had done something to make Daniel fear Kyle. Or likely fear William. 

Kyle was about to try again with a softer tone to get Daniel to recognize that he was safe with them when Gemma stepped forward. 

“David?” Gemma’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle, and filled with uncertainty. “Is that you?” 

The man raised his head and Kyle found the something that seemed off about Daniel stand out. His marking on his cheek was on the other side of his face. 

That was not his Daniel. 

“It is, innit?” Gemma stepped in closer and used her small frame and femininity to her advantage. Physically, no one would fear Gemma until they understood how powerful she was. “It is okay. I’m your sister, Gemma. Do you know of me?” 

David shook his head in answer and looked over Gemma’s shoulder to Kyle before looking back to the ground. “I have no siblings. My father murdered them. I was spared so I could be king. My uncle kept me here for protection until that day.” 

Kyle felt like he was going mad. 

David sounded like Daniel. He held his frame as Daniel. He had the same damn piercing blue eyes. Yet he was not Daniel. 

Twins. 

“I have so much to share with you.” Gemma’s voice gained strength and she walked closer yet. “I know you do not know me, not really, but I need you to trust me. Your brother needs help. Your father and mother need help. And you, my brother, are the key to save us all.” 

“My father is an evil man that went mad and killed my family.” David took a step back at Gemma’s plea and held himself even closer. “I cannot trust you. Not if you are with him.” 

Kyle noticed that David was twitching and the candle light around them began to shake. 

“David, please. There is no need for that.” Gemma charged at him and put her hand on his arm. 

David made a painful sound and then moved his arm away from her, making half the candles in the room go out. 

“I know you felt that.” Gemma did not allow him to move away from her and she put her hand back on him. “I am like you. I know what you are capable of. Your brother, he is the same as you as well.” 

“You are lying.” David looked to his arm and Kyle saw in the dim lighting that his arm started to glow where Gemma was touching him. 

David sounded like he did not believe his words and it gave Kyle hope. 

Everything that was happening was a bit much for Kyle to comprehend and it still freaked Kyle out that David looked so much like his Daniel. 

His Daniel that was still in danger and somewhere in the castle waiting for him. 

“If we take you to Daniel, will you believe us?” Kyle interjected and forced himself to breath through his nerves. Kyle had no idea where Daniel was at yet he hoped that Gemma would be able to lead them to him. “Once you see him, you will understand more. It will be like looking at a mirror.” 

“He is correct.” Gemma continued to try and reason with him. “Seeing will help. I would not truly believe you existed if I were not seeing you in front of me now.” 

David looked between the glow of his arm and Gemma, seemingly ignoring Kyle, and appeared to be thinking quite intently about what he wished to do. 

“Take me to him.” David moved his arm away from Gemma’s hand and the candles relit themselves. “I will decide then.” 

Gemma nodded her head and briefly looked over her shoulder at Kyle before back to David. “I am hoping for your help on that matter. You know this castle better than we. If William were to hold someone captive, someone that had escaped before, where would he take them?” 

David smoothed back his hair with his hand and Kyle wanted to touch him to make sure that it was not truly Daniel in front of them. Maybe William had brainwashed Daniel into believing he was someone that he was not. 

Yet, the marking on the face would be a harder feat to undertake. 

Yet, so would be bringing an infant back from death. 

“Follow me.” David crossed his arms over his stomach and walked toward a door opposite the one Gemma and Kyle had come in. He did not look in Kyle’s direction, with his head looking at his feet. 

Kyle went to reach for Gemma to ask if this was the best idea, yet Gemma’s short legs were already moving in the same direction of her long thought of dead brother. 

What Gemma must be thinking right now? Yet another thing to manage and despite it all, she held herself with grace. 

And somehow, Kyle continued to hold himself together as well. 

As Kyle exited the room following behind them, he saw the candles turn themselves off. 

Kyle’s mind went back to the lit arrow coming through his glass window and wondered if that was David’s doing. 

David appeared to have more control over his powers than Daniel. At least, what Daniel had shown to Kyle. 

Kyle realized he hardly knew Daniel and his family. 

He thought he did when he laid with him, but being at the Farquarson castle again proved Kyle knew of nothing. 

They walked for a long while through long hallways until they reached other people. It was late at night and most of the castle appeared to be either asleep or in this area. In Kyle’s castle, this area was where they would entertain large groups of guests. 

It was very likely that Daniel and his family were near. 

David stopped and turned toward them, his eyes moved to Gemma as he spoke. “There is someone inside those doors. William had me put them in there earlier. I did not see them. William said they were a great enemy.” 

Gemma nodded her head and said, “I will go on ahead. I can make myself be unseen. Stay here with Kyle.” 

Kyle reached for her arm and she stopped as Kyle spoke, “Be careful.” 

“Now you worry about me?” Gemma gave him a smirk and turned away, disappearing before his eyes. 

Kyle took the time to fully look David over now that they were closer. As suspected, his eyes were on the floor and he stood hunched over into himself. Like this, he looked very bit of his Daniel down to the way their hair stood up if not tamed. 

Kyle fought the urge to touch him, prove to himself that it wasn't really Daniel stood in front of him. But he did not touch him knowing that it would not go well. David obviously had no interest in Kyle and almost appeared to fear him. 

Kyle thought of the life that David must have led under the control of William. And before that, an angry and bitter uncle that only filled his head with lies. And used his powers for his own bidding. 

Before, he could think to say anything of importance, Kyle felt someone touch his arm and he was pulled further away from the people. Kyle and David had been stood off around a corner, and out of sight. Now they were more out of hearing distance. 

Gemma revealed herself to him and Kyle saw a glimpse of her red eyes and tear stained face before she had her arms wrapped tight around his middle. Her wet face stained his shirt as she let out the most painful of silent wails into his chest. 

“What is it?” Kyle felt his heart sink in his chest and ice move through his veins. The hairs on Kyle’s skin stood at attention. After a long silence, Gemma shook her head against his chest and tightened her grip on him. Kyle snapped himself out of his fog and willed his arms to raise to hold her close to him. He almost could not say the words he needed to ask, “Are they dead?” 

Gemma let out another silent scream in response and Kyle had to stop his knees from buckling. 

The unthinkable had happened. 

The cat had won.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Disturbing imagery.

Gemma started making sounds so David moved them down the hallway and into a private room. 

Kyle was not sure how his legs were working as all he could feel was Gemma’s fingernails digging into his back. 

Daniel could not be dead. 

He simply could not. 

They had oceans to sail and years and years ahead of them. 

Gemma, his strong and fearless wife, was crying into his chest and the world felt tilted on its head. 

Kyle gripped onto her shoulders and attempted to move her back so he could confirm it with her face, but Gemma was not moving. 

Kyle’s frantic eyes looked up and found David stood near them, seemingly lost at what to do with himself given the extremely emotional response of both of them. 

David closed his eyes and hugged himself closer, breathing in a calming way that Kyle wondered if he would ever be able to do again. 

For a few moments, Kyle hated him. 

David had done this. He had brought Daniel here, whether he knew what he was doing or not. He had Daniel’s blood on his hands. All while having Daniel’s face. 

“He is not here.” David spoke as he opened his eyes, breaking through Kyle’s thoughts of revenge. “Daniel. He is not here. Not in the castle I mean.” 

“Where is he?” Kyle’s voice held venom and it made David close in on himself and interrupt his peaceful breathing. Kyle would have stormed toward him but Gemma was still clinging into him. “What did she see?” 

“The older ones.” David was trembling and it made Kyle feel good. He should not get to stand there all serene while he caused all of this. “Likely her parents.” 

“Your parents!” Kyle shouted at him, not caring if anyone else heard them. His blood was moving too fast through his veins and making his eyes blurry. “Your parents, you idiot!” 

David folded in on himself and dropped down, hugging his knees to his chest as he hid his head there as well. The same move Daniel had done when Kyle’s mum found them lying together. 

David was frightened. 

“William did this. Remember that.” Gemma’s voice was weak yet growing strength. She stepped away from Kyle and looked up with bloodshot eyes. Her naturally young and vibrant skin was ashen. “David might have helped him bring them here, but he did not do what I saw. William bound my father and mother to chairs and slit their throats while they faced each other. I will never forget that image.” 

“Daniel was not there?” Kyle knew it was insensitive but his brain was not working at full capacity. All he could focus on was that she had not said Daniel’s name. 

Daniel could still be alive. 

“No, I saw the bloodied bodies of my parents but no signs of Daniel.” Gemma looked down to her trembling hands and held them together to stop them from shaking so hard. It did not appear to work and her breathing grew more fanatic. She turned toward David, still wrapped up in himself on the floor, “Did you know? Did you know William was going to do that? Did you know as you played the stupid piano, he was making them bleed out in front of one another?!” 

David did not respond yet the candles in the room went out. 

Gemma let out an animalistic sound and Kyle walked toward where he knew the nearest candle was before re-lighting it. 

Taking the candle in his hand, Kyle turned to see Gemma stood in the same place. She had her hands covering her face and her body was trembling. In that moment, she looked all of the child that she was at her young age. 

Kyle wanted to comfort her, but this was not the place. With Gemma’s parents dead and Daniel not in the castle, they needed to leave before someone found them. 

And they were given the same fate as her parents. 

In the dim lighting, Kyle found that David had disappeared from the room. Much like Daniel had disappeared on him. Simply vanished. 

“Gemma, we need to leave.” Kyle walked slowly toward her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him a bit at his touch. “We will meet with my father and discuss this. He will know what to do.” 

“There is nothing to do now. They are dead.” Gemma pushed at his waist and Kyle almost dropped the candle from the force. “Do you not understand that? He is going to come for us one by one until he gets what he wants. He is a mad man with no moral compass. He will not stop until he kills us all.”

“Nothing is determined.” Kyle used his father’s line and wrapped his arm around her again. Much as David and Daniel were frightened, so was Gemma. Underneath that strong outer shell, she had always been merely a child in all of this. And now she was an orphan. “We must be fearless, especially in the face of potential defeat. Fear is a strong disruptor of good.” 

“Let’s go.” Gemma’s response was short and Kyle knew she did not likely believe him. She needed time. 

Kyle was still attempting to regulate himself from everything that had happened and he had not seen his parents’ blooded and tortured bodies. Kyle likely would not be able to continue to stand if he had seen what she had witnessed. 

The saving grace in all of this was that Daniel was not there and he was alive. At least, that was what Kyle needed to tell himself to function. 

“Come now.” Kyle blew out the candle and they started to make their way back in the opposite direction they had come. 

Kyle felt oddly light throughout their walk and he wondered if Gemma had done something to make them be less visible. Or perhaps he was in some sort of shock as well. 

Kyle’s father met them with a stern face that softened when he saw the state of Gemma at his side. Gemma had clung to Kyle as they walked back to site. Kyle was glad to have someone to hold on to as well. 

Instead of the long lecture, the King led them to a private spot to talk. 

“What do I need to know?” The King sat on a fallen log in the forest and gestured for Kyle and Gemma to do the same for a log near him. The King’s second in command stood behind his leader. “Gemma, I am glad you have returned to us. What was seen?” 

“Gemma’s parents have been murdered. Gemma saw them, afterward.” Kyle glanced toward her and saw in the torch light that her eyes were distant. Resting his hand on her leg, Kyle turned back to his father. “Daniel was not in there. However, his brother was.” 

“Jeffrey is alive?” The King raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. “How can that be?” 

“No, Daniel’s twin. David.” Kyle watched the confusion move across his father’s face and he knew that his father did not know of the other boy. 

Daniel had said that Kyle’s father knew some of his families’ history yet apparently this was not told to him. 

“King John and the Queen had twins. King John’s mother saw something in them and said they were cursed. She killed David and King John killed his mother before she could reach Daniel. Or so we all thought. But David is alive. He has been with Paul and William all this time. He did not appear to know much. But he has unique abilities.” 

“He is dangerous.” Gemma spoke up next to Kyle, her voice flat as she spoke with her eyes looking off toward the direction of the Farquarson castle. “I am not sure if he is aware of what he can do but he is dangerous if he is under William’s control. Very, very dangerous.” 

“Did you speak with him? Did he tell you anything?” The King spoke in a gentle tone, likely understanding Gemma’s fragile state. “Can he be reasoned with?” 

“He is terrified.” Kyle answered for her. “He did not seem to know much. He grew up with lies. Told that King John was an evil man that murdered his family. He did not know of Gemma or Daniel. He did not know that it was his parents that he helped lure into William’s hands. He appears to be able to control fire.” 

“The arrows during the attack?” Kyle’s father nodded his head. “That was him. Do we know where Daniel is?” 

“David knows where he is.” Gemma wiped at her tears with the back of her hands before they were laid back in her lap. “If what I have read is true, he knows where he is at all times. He probably was not aware what it was because he was not aware of Daniel’s existence. He knows now.” 

“And David is where now?” The King stood as if he were to go and simply get him. “He can lead us to him.” 

“He disappeared from us.” Kyle stood as well and walked toward his father. “Father, he is frightened. He is not an enemy. He looks exactly like Daniel, except for a marking on the other side of his face. Please do not harm him.” 

Seeing how much David was like Daniel made all of those ill feelings toward David vanish. He has been misguided yet he was Daniel’s blood. 

At least until Kyle knew otherwise, he was going to allow David some grace in the matter. 

“My intentions are never to harm anyone. My mission is to protect.” The King pulled him toward him and told him to sleep as he hugged him. “Morning light will soon arrive. Take your bride and get some rest.” 

Kyle agreed yet he did not know how he would manage to sleep now. 

Gemma silently followed him back to the camp site and lied next to him. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her head hid against his chest. Much like her brother had fallen asleep on his chest. Only Kyle could feel she was trembling and held her close to him. 

There would never be a love between them like a man and wife. But for now, they could take comfort in one another. After kissing the top of her head, Kyle looked back at the fading stars and wondered if Daniel was looking up at them as well. 

If he was, Kyle wished he could write in the stars for Daniel to come and find him. 

And if David was looking, that he could tell him not to listen to William any longer. And not tell William where Daniel was. Now that David was aware of Daniel, how was he going to use that information? 

They were woken by the sun and escorted back to their kingdom. William’s men had either left or been removed and their people had returned out of the safety of the tunnels. 

When Kyle and Gemma arrived, there were many people cleaning up the wreckage from the attack. People were mourning those that were lost as bodies were removed. 

Kyle had never seen a battle so close to the castle before and it made him ill to think of all those that lost their lives due to William’s greed. 

Gemma turned her eyes away from everyone as they walked past the crews. Not yet able to process their grief as she managed her own. 

Kyle made a point to acknowledge all the horse stable hands as they returned Whisper. Kyle’s fears were confirmed when he did not see Ben among them. 

Gemma insisted that she go to her room alone and Kyle go to his own. 

Kyle was hesitant to allow her out of his sights given everything that had happened. He had a nagging suspicion that she was going to leave on her own to either find Daniel or kill William. Yet, he could recognize how she might need some time to herself. 

And Kyle desperately needed that as well. 

He needed time to mourn and plan to find Daniel. Talking to the stars had not seemed to work. 

Thankfully it was the other side of the castle that bared the most damage and Kyle's room was intact. 

Kyle stood watching the water heating for his bath when Kyle heard the door to the side room open behind him. 

“I am fine on my own.” Kyle immediately dismissed the assistant and found it strange that the door was not closed behind them right away. “Thank you, but-” 

Kyle felt the tears come to his eyes as he turned and found Daniel stood at his door. All oxygen left him and he could barely stand upright. 

Daniel rushed to his side and pulled him close to him. Kyle wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him even closer to make sure it was really him and not some hallucination. Some vision he made real by will alone. Or that it was not Gemma.

“Gemma, is that you?” Kyle kept his arms around Daniel’s back yet moved his head to see his face. It was a bit blurry to see his face through Kyle’s tears but he needed to be sure. “Please do not mess with my head right now.” 

“I am not Gemma. Promise.” Daniel leaned forward and kissed him. Kyle felt the oxygen leave him again and he had to tighten his grip on Daniel’s shirt to remain standing. 

When Gemma had come to him and kissed him as Daniel, Kyle had not known about her trick and he thought he felt the same as when Daniel kissed him. 

Kissing Daniel now proved that it was different to kiss the real person. 

Kyle kissed him back and felt time pause for them. 

Kyle wanted to touch him all over and hold him as close as possible, to keep him with him as long as possible. 

Daniel pulled away first, his chest moving as he tried to fill his lungs as well. “I feared for you. It was so odd to feel pain like that. Something happened. I went somewhere to stop the pain. I am not certain of where. I have been waiting in your room since I came back a short while ago. Waiting for you.” 

Kyle rested his head on Daniel’s forehead and tried to settle himself. The past 24 hours hit him all at once and he prayed he was not dreaming. 

“I am real.” Daniel smiled at him when Kyle opened his eyes. Daniel’s smile made Kyle want to believe anything he would say to him. “Believe me. We agreed that I would not leave you for a disgruntled evil family member, remember?” 

“Yes, I remember quite well. And a kiss is the cure for madness.” Kyle brushed his hand through Daniel’s hair and smiled as he pulled him in to kiss him. “I cannot sail the ocean with you right now, but do you want to take a bath with me? We can pretend like we are on the open seas?” 

“I want to do many things with you.” Daniel smiled back and kissed him again, this time slow and lingering, like it might be their last for awhile. Moving his hands to Kyle’s face, Daniel said, “However, that must wait. I need your help.” 

“Anything as long as you stay by my side.” Kyle’s face fell as he saw on Daniel’s face that was not going to be an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I was going to kill off Daniel? Never. :) And, if I would kill off a main character, I would have given a massive warning beforehand.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hear me out. I need to talk with William. Really, truly talk with him and sort this out. This does not need to be our lives until one of us is dead.” Daniel’s left hand moved through Kyle’s hair and rested on his neck, his right still underneath his chin. Daniel did not appear to want to let go of Kyle yet either. “I will talk with my parents and Gemma. We will go there together. I need your help to convince your parents this is the right step.” 

“Daniel.” Kyle felt his stomach drop. Daniel knew nothing of what had occured at the Farquarson castle. What William had already done to his family. He did not know of David. “I need to tell you something.” 

“Is Gemma alright?” Daniel’s eyes closed and then opened quickly. “She is here. Does he have my parents?” 

“Daniel.” Kyle found himself repeating his name, not knowing how to share the news with him. 

“Tell me.” Daniel’s face dropped at the realization that it was not likely to be good news. His hands dropped from Kyle and he took a step back, making Kyle’s hands leave him as well. “Whatever it is, please tell me.” 

“They are dead.” Kyle spoke slowly and waited for Daniel’s reaction. “William took them to his castle and murdered them. He took Gemma as well. My father and I went to find them and bring them home. Gemma came to me first. She saw them.” 

Daniel stayed still and his eyes dropped away from Kyle’s face. Kyle scanned his body and found that Daniel’s hands were trembling. The candle lights in the room began to shake with his hands and Kyle was reminded of another issue to discuss. 

“There is more.” Kyle reached for his arm and held him near his elbow. Kyle wanted to be close for whatever reaction Daniel would have to the news. And, to be honest, he was a bit frightened that if he did not remain near, Daniel might do something else. “Gemma and I discovered something else when we were in the castle. Someone else rather. Your brother, David, is still alive.” 

“What?” Daniel leaned into Kyle and then took a step back. “How is that so?” 

“We saw him. With our own eyes. We thought he was you. He was playing the piano. He has your face. Your mannerisms.” Kyle scanned Daniel’s body again but he could not get a read on him. “Your uncle and William have filled him with lies. Yet, he helped us search for you. He was willing to see you for himself and decide who to believe.” 

“You spoke with him?” Daniel’s voice was more curious than upset. He still kept his distance from Kyle but he did not appear to want to leave. “What is he like?” 

“He is like you.” Kyle crossed his arms around his waist to have something to do with them. “Your marking on your face, he has it as well. Only, it is on the left side. Otherwise, you are identical. He has your voice. He gets upset and the candle lights flicker, such as now.” 

Daniel’s eyes darted to the candles in the room and they stopped flickering. Daniel found Kyle’s eyes next and he seemed lost. “What happened with him? You spoke with him and then what? You left him there?” 

“Gemma left us and saw what she saw. Gemma and I shouted at him and he disappeared on us. Much like you did with me after we…” Kyle wanted to touch him desperately but the candles were flickering again and he did not know if Daniel wanted touch. “I think we frightened him. He did that adorable curl up in a ball thing that you do and he was gone.” 

“I am not adorable.” Daniel said offhand in a low voice and then hugged his arms to himself. He appeared lost in thought and Kyle would give anything to know what he was thinking about. 

Before Kyle could think of what to do, he saw Gemma stood near the door out of the corner of his eye. Oh course she would know that Daniel was near. 

“Did you tell him?” Gemma’s voice was weak and it sounded foreign coming from her. 

“Gemma.” Daniel turned and walked toward her, hugging her close to him. “I am so sorry you had to see that. I should have...I dunno, done something.” 

“William was going to kill them either way. He is mad.” Gemma clung to her brother and ignored Kyle in the room. “But that is in the past and we need to focus on the future.” 

“I agree.” Daniel went to stand back but found Gemma was not allowing it yet. “Are you alright?” 

“I need to tell you something. Rather, I should probably show it to you.” Gemma took a deep breath and then moved back to look up at Daniel. “I have been researching our family for years. What you can do, others in our family have been able to do as well. You and David were written about in the pages.” 

“Written how?” Daniel’s brows furrowed as he waited. 

“Twins are more powerful than one person. Our grandmother must have known about the pages I read. She saw it in you and wanted to prevent it.” Gemma took another deep breath and looked toward Kyle. “Did you tell him about David?” 

“Yes.” Kyle nodded his head and moved in closer to them, yet kept a bit of a distance. “We were talking about him. It is mental how similar they are yet not as well.” 

Daniel looked between them as Gemma spoke more. 

“That was written as well.” Gemma turned back to Daniel. “You need to read it. I do not believe William knows. At least not all of it. He likely knows some at least. That is why they kept David away from you.” 

“Why do we need to be apart?” Daniel appeared overwhelmed and confused. “What happens if we are together?” 

“You are more powerful together.” Gemma gestured to the door. “Come with me and read the book. It has the answers.” 

“Kyle?” Daniel reached his hand out to him and Kyle had to smile at hearing his name by Daniel’s mouth. He was not going to be tired of hearing that. Ever. “Come with us?” 

“Try and stop me.” Kyle smiled to lighten the mood and had Daniel’s hand in his own in two steps. Kyle knew very well that if Daniel wanted to stop him, there would be no trying of the sort. As they left the room, Kyle noticed that the fire for his water went out. 

Kyle needed to discuss with Daniel the extent of what he knew he could do and what Kyle did not know yet about him. 

Kyle hoped that Gemma would share with Daniel about what she was capable of because it would be difficult to keep that secret from Daniel. 

Kyle entered Gemma’s room and had a flashback to the night of their wedding. It had only been a short while since that night, but it felt like centuries ago now. 

Kyle knew there was something special about Daniel then, but he could have never imagined all this. 

His wife having the ability to disappear and make herself into someone else. 

A long dead twin still being alive and dangerous. 

Mortal enemies within families. 

What had Kyle’s life become? 

Kyle felt Daniel squeeze his hand before letting it go and he felt his heart swell. 

Kyle was in love. 

In love with a man that was apparently quite powerful and perhaps dangerous in his own right. 

Kyle watched from a distance as Gemma offered Daniel a bound book that appeared ancient. As Daniel opened the pages, there was dust that filled the air that was probably older than every one in the room combined. 

Daniel read through the pages quickly, his eyes moving back and forth through the text. Kyle was happy to note that the candle light did not flicker. 

Gemma stood near Daniel yet gave him room to read without crowding him. Her eyes scanned through the pages with him. 

As he waited, Kyle had a grand realization of his own: Daniel was now King. 

Or, was David? 

David could have the kingdom as far as Kyle was concerned. It was selfish, but he did not want Daniel to leave him to rule. 

Could David be trusted with such a task? 

What was the protocol for twin births for the royal line? 

Kyle’s mother would know. She knew everything. 

Kyle’s thoughts were interrupted by Daniel putting the book down on the nearest surface. Daniel walked toward the window and moved away the heavy curtains to reveal the setting sun. 

For a horrible moment, Kyle had the thought that Daniel was going to exit through the window. 

“Is it true?” Daniel kept his back to them as he spoke, wrapping his arms around his stomach and not making any move to open the window. “All this time?” 

“You must understand. My life has been lived to protect you. I was to marry and secure a husband that would help protect you.” Gemma walked closer yet left a few metres distance between them. “It is my birth right to protect you. I am honoured to have such an important role, but I did not know how to approach this with you.” 

“I understand. You must have been so afraid. Did they know?” Daniel finally turned and the sunlight lit his back. Daniel had a halo of light around him and it was calming to watch. Almost mesmerizing. “Did you ever tell them?” 

“I did not want them to worry.” Gemma shook her head. “Now that we know that David is alive, everything changes. He needs to know.” 

Kyle tore his eyes away from the halo around Daniel and focused on Gemma. She seemed so dull compared to the brightness of Daniel. 

Kyle was very curious what Daniel had read and when he would be able to know what they were talking about. 

Before Kyle could get the ability back to speak, Daniel spoke to Gemma. 

“I will go to him. Alone.” Daniel turned his eyes to Kyle, as if he finally remembered that Kyle was still in the room with him. “Truly alone. I need to tell him.” 

“It is dangerous.” Gemma reached for him yet Daniel’s arm glowed, much like the sunlight coming into the window. “Do not do that with me.” 

“I am still trying to control it.” Daniel looked down to his arm and tucked it underneath the other, briefly glancing in Kyle’s direction embarrassed. “I did not mean it.” 

“That is the problem. You do not know how to control it and you are going to be near him.” Gemma stepped in closer yet did not touch him. “He does not know how to control it either. And he is going to be frightened and upset. That is a setup for destruction. For both of you.” 

“He needs to know.” Daniel looked toward Kyle. “Keep her safe.” 

“Daniel?” Kyle walked toward him and saw him vanish into the sunlight. 

Kyle felt like his body was sucked out of the room with Daniel. He had watched Gemma do something similar, but not like that. 

When Daniel left, he took energy with him. 

“What happened?” Kyle raised his arms to regain his balance and looked toward Gemma. Everything seemed out of place and odd. 

“He finally knows.” Gemma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Now we pray that David hears him.” 

“Well, that explains nothing.” Kyle lowered his arms and looked toward the setting sun, the room finally feeling right again. 

Gemma handed him the book and told him to read. 

So Kyle did, hoping to find some answers within the pages.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Women's Day!!
> 
> I recommend everyone watch Moxie on Netflix in celebration.

“How can this be true?” Kyle finished reading the first page and looked to Gemma for answers. The page spoke about Daniel and David’s birth, and the great potential for their powers to be misused.

The page did not specifically have their names, but it listed their birth and physical characteristics. They would be born mirror images of one another. 

Twins born that would have the potential to bring great peace to their land, yet there would always be a threat of harm. 

Evil forces that could wish to use the twins for nefarious causes. 

Or worse, pit the twins against one another. 

Separate, they were quite powerful. 

Together, they were invincible. 

Their grandmother must have read the pages or knew of the legend and decided to eliminate them. 

With no twins, there would be no potential for harm. 

However, the very thing that she was attempting to prevent she was causing. Her actions followed the warning in the legend. She attempted to murder them and paid with her life. Causing her own son to kill her and the family to divide among themselves. 

The grandmother’s death kindled the jealousy and bitterness in Paul. Leading to William’s current nefarious plan to murder anyone that stood in his way, family or not, and gain power. 

To accomplish his plan, he was turning the twins against one another. 

All for the need for power himself. 

With the twins at odds with one another, William could take hold of the Simmons and Smith kingdoms to expand the Farquarson kingdom. 

“Read more.” Gemma sat down on the bed and laid back, closing her eyes as she rested. “It is all there.” 

Kyle turned the page and saw the battles before him. Family fighting against one another. 

Betrayal. 

Deceit. 

Revenge. 

The twins mere existence would bring great destruction to their people. 

Kyle thought back to Daniel in their secret room and how he said he could have saved lives by simply disappearing. He had been protected all his life at the cost of others. 

Daniel made a choice to come to Kyle because he could not stay away. 

And now, all of this. 

In the depths of his stomach, Kyle felt the burden Daniel must have held his whole life. Because now, Kyle felt it as well. 

If Kyle had never met Daniel and they never felt the urge to be with one another, then people would still be alive. 

Ben and countless other members of their kingdoms. 

King John and Queen Vivian. 

Perhaps even Jeffrey. 

Their love had ended many lives. 

Kyle fought with himself to turn the page. He was not sure if he could bear more. He wanted to rip them out and burn them, but that would not change what was happening. 

The next few pages had plans for ending the battles. 

The final solution made Kyle move to Gemma’s side. 

Gemma opened her eyes and Kyle saw the answer there. It was what she feared as well. 

In order to completely end the battles, and save the lives of everyone, the twins would need to eliminate each other. Only one could stand. 

“You knew all this and did not say anything?” Kyle felt that guilt turn sour in his stomach and his skin boiled. Gemma should have told him when this all started. Told Daniel. Their parents. Someone to help stop what had happened from happening. 

Gemma sat up and rested on the edge of the bed, looking up at Kyle with scared eyes. Kyle was reminded again of her age. 

And his own. 

“I thought David was dead. People would only want Daniel. The legend would not be true.” Gemma raised her head and straightened her back. “I did not know the rest. Do not punish me for my uncle’s actions. Or William’s. I do not take pleasure in what must be done. It makes me ill. Wish that I could offer myself instead.” 

Kyle sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her back. Gemma naturally leaned her head into his chest and they both sat in silence. 

At some point, they moved to lie near one another. Unlike the night before, they both laid on their backs without touching one another. 

After some time, Gemma turned her head in the dark room and said, “I feel as though I have lost everyone I love. Almost all in one day’s time.” 

“Daniel will return.” Kyle said it to comfort her, and himself, but he did not believe it. Not truly. Kyle reached for her hand and found it was not there. Moving his hand over further, searching for her, he found an empty bed. “Gemma?”

Kyle was met with silence. 

Gemma was gone. 

***

Sitting around the large table the next morning with his parents, Kyle’s eyes could barely look at the food. 

“How is Gemma?” Kyle’s mum rested her hand on Kyle’s forearm and brought his attention back to the room. Next to Kyle there was an empty spot set for his wife. “Did she sleep well?”

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and then remembered who he was speaking with as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Forgive me, mother. My head is heavy. Gemma did not sleep with me last night. I know not of her sleep.”

Kyle wondered if he should tell her about Daniel returning and then leaving again. About the book Gemma had shared with him. 

About how he felt about Daniel. 

Kyle’s father finished his meal and stood, announcing that he had meetings to attend. 

Kyle wanted to speak with him as well. Give him the information he had learned. Spare more people’s lives for a war they were never going to win.

Not unless Daniel killed David. Or worse, David killed Daniel. 

Kyle’s father was already frustrated from their losses. He had not said it out loud, but the death of Gemma’s parents was seen by him as a direct failure on his part to protect. 

It would be best to speak with him when he was calmer, so Kyle stayed silent.

“Are you thinking of Daniel?” Kyle’s mum interrupted his thoughts again and Kyle found he wanted to talk to her about him. At least in part. 

“Yes. I am very concerned for his safety. His twin is alive and his parents murdered. He must be very troubled with the news.” Kyle swallowed when he realized he revealed more than he had intended. 

“You have spoken with Daniel?” Kyle’s mum did not waste time and asked him the direct question. “Is he well?”

Kyle looked to his mum’s hand on his arm and debated whether it was worth it to attempt to withhold the truth from her. 

He had never been successful at keeping the truth from her so he told her. 

“He came to me last night.” Kyle covered his mum’s hand with his forehead and did not care if he was acting childish. “Oh, mother. There is so much to say.” 

“Unburden yourself and tell me.” Kyle felt his mum kiss the back of his head and Kyle felt like he was a child again. Taken back to a time when his mum comforted him from a silly mistake or an injury. 

Oh, to be a child again. 

“I love him.” Kyle raised his head and looked to his mum for her reaction. Her stoic face hiding all her emotions. 

Kyle’s grandmother had raised her to be a strong and powerful woman. While she was never the most emotionally doting mother to Kyle, she had always given him love and guidance. 

“I know.” Kyle’s mum smiled at him and Kyle felt some of the weight pressing down his shoulders lessen. “I could tell it in the way you held him to your chest. And before that, how your eyes sought him whenever he was in the room. He appears to care greatly for you. His eyes follow you.” 

“He is in danger. I fear he will not return to me. That more people will perish. Or worse.” Kyle felt his heart beating faster and he paused to attempt to slow it. “His abilities, what he can do, are great. People will wish to harm him for it. Especially as King. He is King, or his twin is King, and I am married to their sister.” 

“Tradition dictates that whomever is born first receives the throne. There would need to be a record or a witness to the birth to confirm. Either can challenge, yet only one can be the heir. Furthermore, Gemma holds great strength of her own. I see much of myself in her.” Kyle’s mum moved her hand to cup Kyle’s chin and held eye contact with him. “And need we forget, you will be King one day my son. The descendant of noble and powerful people. I have great faith in your ability to do what is right. What is needed.” 

Kyle knew exactly what she meant by her words and he reluctantly agreed with her as he held her hand on his chin. “Yes, mother.” 

Kyle needed to put aside his love for Daniel. 

Kyle needed to focus on his wife and assure her safety. 

Kyle needed to protect the bloodline. 

After excusing himself, Kyle went to the horse stables and found Whisper staring at his oat bag. 

It had been filled and placed in the wrong direction, so that the opening to eat from was against the wall. 

Whisper was a smart horse and could easily use his nose to move it the right way. However, it was the symbol of it that gave Whisper pause. 

Ben had not filled the bag. If so, it would have been hung the right way. 

“Hello, my friend.” Kyle ran his hand along Whisper’s shoulders as he spoke. Without a word, Kyle turned the bag around the right way and gave a sad look toward Whisper. “We all need to make adjustments now.” 

Whisper’s right eye held a tear and it made Kyle produce his own. 

They were restricted for where they could go so they stayed near the castle grounds. If Kyle had his way, and likely Whisper as well, they would ride off to their spot in the forest near the water. 

Especially on the unusually warm and sunny day. 

Yet, adjustments must be made. 

Sacrifices were needed. 

A future king need not consume his time with love and chasing fantasies. 

After walking around with Whisper on a slow path around the castle, Kyle saw Gemma in a distance walking toward them. 

Her long trousers and long sleeved top garments as of late was replaced with her elegant gowns. 

Bright magenta in tribute to her family. 

The traditional garment would have been black yet Kyle had a feeling that Gemma was not bothered to follow tradition at the moment. 

Whisper moved quickly toward her and Kyle reached down his hand to pull her up onto the horse. Her gown made her sit with both legs on one side, unlike when she wore trousers. 

“Gowns were not made for horse riding.” Gemma said casually yet Kyle could still hear the sadness in her voice. 

“No, they were not.” Kyle agreed as though he had knowledge of such things. 

Gemma leaned her back against Kyle’s chest and Kyle secured her to him with an arm around her waist. Whisper began to walk at his slow path without Kyle giving him a signal to move. 

They went on the same path as before, Whisper likely not wanting to think too hard by making a new path. 

“They are alive.” Gemma broke the silence of the quiet moment. Her dark hair had been put back and small hairs blew back toward Kyle’s face from her bun. 

“Did you go to them?” Kyle used his free hand to brush away her hair from his face. “When you left last night?”

“Not entirely.” Gemma leaned her head back more and Kyle saw that she had closed her eyes. “David is still with William. I went to him. They do not interact much. William was off making his plans and David was playing the piano. I did not speak with him, but he knew I was there. He looked over his shoulder at me before going back to his music.” 

“And Daniel?” Kyle hated that he had to ask. “Was he there?”

“I saw no signs of him.” Gemma opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Kyle over her shoulder. “I fear he has vanished. He will leave us. Leave this war. Give the kingdom to David to end this. He hates that people are in danger because of him. What if he thinks leaving will solve this? He is all I have left.” 

“You have me.” Kyle found himself saying without thinking, yet realized he meant it. Gemma was his wife and he cared for her. This whole experience had been quite the bonding ritual. “I know it is not the same. However, you are my wife and I will be by your side through this life.” 

“It is Daniel’s side you wish to be by.” Gemma turned her head back straight and let out a breath. “You may be wed to me, but I am alone.” 

Kyle wished he knew a perfect response to ease her mind, but there was little to be said. “You are not alone.” 

“Imagine Daniel stood before us. There is immediate danger for both you and I. He can only save one.” Gemma slid off the side of the horse as they reached the castle. Without turning, she straightened her long skirt and walked off saying, “It would be you at his side.” 

If Kyle knew what to say, he could have called out after her.


	20. Chapter 20

“Tell me of your wife.” Kyle’s sister, Kailya, walked up near him in the horse stables. She was dressed for her art lessons yet appeared quite far away from her instructor. “I have not been able to speak with her and I know very little about her. Except the obvious, of course.” 

The ‘oh course’ was the time of war that the marriage brought upon them. 

“My wife is mourning the loss of her parents and brother. She does not feel the need to socialize.” Kyle returned the horse brush to its rightful spot and patted Whisper on the hip, letting him know he was finished. 

“Well then, tell me of her brother.” Kailya’s smile on her face and inflection in her voice at the mention of Daniel was concerning. “I have not seen him in days. I miss his face. His eyes are quite blue, are they not? Like the sky on a crisp summer day.” 

Kyle groaned to himself at his sister’s obvious infatuation with Daniel. 

And she was wrong: Daniel’s eyes were blue like the ocean Kyle and he were going to sail on together. 

Yet Kyle felt uncomfortable swooning over a man with his sister, especially a man that Kyle knew intimate details about. 

“Do you not like him?” Kailya walked up closer to Kyle and pulled on his arm to get his attention, a habit left over from her younger years. “What do you know of him? He seems mysterious.” 

“He is quiet.” Kyle found he was lost for words. Kyle could write pages and pages about Daniel, but he was not sharing that with his sister. Nor did he wish to give the impression that Daniel was wonderful and she would interpret that as Daniel was available to court her. “Kailya, with his father’s death, Daniel is preparing to be King. He needs not distractions at this time.” 

Kyle knew that was somewhat dishonest because he knew not what Daniel was doing at the moment. The Smith kingdom was currently being led by the second in command in the army. Gemma, in one of her rare appearances with Kyle, had told him the news of her land. 

“What perfect time to start a courtship than when a king needs a queen?” Kailya curtsied to Kyle and brushed her hair off her face as she stood up. “Mother said I will make a magnificent queen. I have training and royal blood of my own. I would bear him strong and noble children.” 

Kyle’s sister was younger than him, the second born to his parents. There had been talk of her future before the war had begun; however, it seemed ill advised now to bring another kingdom into the feud. Yet, at 18 she was thinking of her future, war or no war. 

“Daniel does not need a queen.” Kyle attempted to dismiss her yet she had yet to let go of his arm. “Trust me with this. Daniel does not need a queen.” 

“You are not king yet my brother. I will ask father.” Kailya smiled as she twirled and left the building. Kyle knew that she would not be so bold as to ask their father that day; however, there would be a discussion soon. 

Kyle’s sister was persistent when she had an idea. 

Kyle felt pain behind his eyes and knew that this would not end well. 

Worst cases would be Kailya being hurt by Daniel’s rejection and Kailya being hurt by Daniel’s proposal. 

Kailya brought up another weight on Kyle’s mind. He had not seen or spoken with Gemma in days. 

Gemma had been in and out of the castle since news of the twins and Daniel leaving to talk with David. 

At times, she stayed away for days. 

Kyle was married to her yet he had no idea where she went or what she did with her time. 

From what Kyle could determine, she was upset with him. 

Which should have been the most pressing issue on Kyle’s mind yet he found old habits stirring up. 

Kyle dreamed of Daniel. 

Both at night and during the day. 

Most of his dreams were pleasant, Kyle missing his touch and companionship. Those dreams gave Kyle the illusion of having Daniel by his side. 

Others were not as pleasant and had images of Daniel’s death. 

After those dreams, it was difficult to sleep and Kyle would stare out his window at the stars attempting to find a way to give Daniel a message through them. 

It had been a month since Daniel had left him and Kyle yearned for him. 

Yearned to know of his safety. 

Gemma, if she saw Daniel, did not share the news with Kyle. 

Kyle had shared with his father the book Gemma showed him. The King had nodded his head and thanked him for the information. Thankfully, he was not cross as Kyle expected him to be given the information was withheld from him. 

Kyle wanted to speak of his love for Daniel to his father, but he could not form the words. His mum had not stated it, but Kyle was certain that his father knew of his love for Daniel. 

As long as Kyle remained married to Gemma and a son was born, then Kyle’s relationship with a man would not be an issue. It would not be discussed nor shared. 

William was the most pressing threat now. 

The King’s men have been on guard and looking for new threats since the attack. As of yet, there had been none as they rebuilt. Yet, Kyle’s father was wise enough to know that no information does not always equal good information. 

Kyle wished he could go more to help yet there was nothing within his control. 

With his idle time, Kyle found he dreamed more. 

Such as the dream that was occurring with him as he laid in his bed. 

Daniel was in his room and touching his face with the back of his hand. Daniel’s hand moved down to his throat and then past Kyle’s chest. 

Kyle closed his eyes harder and prayed he stayed asleep throughout the dream. At times, Kyle would wake far too soon for his liking. 

Daniel’s breath was felt on his bare stomach and Kyle tensed as hands removed more of his clothing. Daniel’s hands felt so real on him. 

Kyle reached for Daniel in his dream and found he could not touch him. A common theme found within his dreams. Kyle let out a sound of frustration before he felt warmth cover him. 

The warmth was unpredicted and it made Kyle instantly grow harder by Daniel’s boldness. 

Kyle let out a sound of pleasure and clenched his fists into the bed. Kyle wished he could touch Daniel’s hair or hold his hand. Something to help connect them further and prove to Kyle that Daniel was there. 

But there was no one in the room with Kyle and it was merely a dream. 

Kyle pushed that thought aside as the urgency grew. His breathing increased with his heart rate and Kyle let out a cry of release into the warmth. 

Kyle’s heart continued to beat faster in his chest until everything felt pleasant and serene. 

Then sudden bitter coldness surrounded him in the room and Kyle opened his eyes to find only darkness. 

Was someone there?

There was no sign of Daniel. 

Kyle pulled his undergarments up and found there was no evidence of his dream on himself or the bed covers. 

Kyle swallowed and looked around the room, his eyes finally adjusting to waking in the dark. 

There was no one there. At least no one that he could see. 

The past few months had taught Kyle to not always trust what his eyes showed him. 

Moving out of the bed, his body both loose from the pleasure yet tense from the oddness of the dream, Kyle walked to the window. 

There were clouds covering the stars that night and Kyle felt betrayed. 

There would be no comfort from the heavenly lights. 

Running his hands through his hair, Kyle turned and sat on the floor. 

Raising his knees to his head, Kyle let out a cry of frustration. His fingernails dug into the muscles on his calves and then he felt real tears. 

He wanted Daniel. 

He needed Daniel. 

Yet he was alone. 

The next night, Kyle had another dream. 

In the darkness, the cold bitterness surrounded him. Unlike the night before, there was no pleasantness to distract him first. 

Kyle felt great unease. 

There was something touching his arm and then the other. 

Kyle went to move his arms and found they were secured. Kyle attempted to call out, yet his mouth was covered. 

Kicking his legs, he found them bound as well. 

Candles turned on around him and Kyle found he was not in his bedroom. 

Yet Daniel was there sat on the edge of his bed. 

Kyle waited for some explanation and found only one. 

It was not Daniel.

“I am sorry for this.” David spoke from his spot near the end of the bed. His voice was Daniel’s voice and it made Kyle pause because it had been far too long since he heard that voice. “Are you comfortable?” 

Kyle laughed with the gag in his mouth and laid his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. 

No, he was not comfortable. He was secured to a bed and unable to speak. 

“I told you not to speak with him.” William’s voice filled the room and Kyle groaned as he lifted his head and found him walking toward him. “Hello, my prince.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at William and started shouting at him through the gag. Kyle was not his prince and never would be. Unfortunately, Kyle’s words were muffled from the gag and William only gave him a smirk in return. 

If not bound to the bed, Kyle would waste little time before stabbing the man in the neck with his dagger. 

“No worries, my prince.” William moved in closer and looked down at him from where he stood near the bed. “You will find all the finest items in this room as we wait. I have grown quite impatient at waiting for Daniel to reply to my request. Decided I needed to increase the odds, as it were.” 

Kyle shouted through the gag and pulled at his arms. He knew he was not going to break from the ties yet he did not want to give the impression that he was a willing participant in William’s plan. 

It would only be a matter of time before Gemma would come for him. If she regularly came to the Farquarson castle to gather ideas as to what was to come, then she would see him here. 

Daniel would know to stay away. That it would not be safe. 

William patted Kyle’s head and left, with instructions that David was to watch over Kyle yet not speak with him. 

David waited until the door was shut and William’s feet could be heard leaving them before he moved from the edge of the bed. 

Leaning in closer to him, David asked, “Can I trust you?” 

Kyle searched his face for signs of a trick yet found none. Only the eerie realization that David was not Daniel yet looked of him. 

Slowly nodding his head, Kyle kept his eyes on David as David removed the cloth covering his mouth. 

“William will not be back until morning.” David sat near Kyle’s hip as he looked around the room. “Unless Daniel arrives before then. Can you call him?” 

“No.” Kyle found his throat was dry and his voice rough. “It does not work like that. Will you undo my arms please?” 

“Not right now.” David shook his head as he turned to briefly look down at Kyle. “It will seem odd if William returns and I have untied you.” 

“Yet, we both know that ties to a bed are foolish.” Kyle held his eyes on David as David looked away from him again. “You need not physical restraints to keep me in this room.” 

“William told me to tie you. It will increase the appearance of helplessness when Daniel comes for you.” David stood and walked toward the end of the bed. “Tell me about him. I know nothing of a man that is my image.” 

“Daniel is kind. He is loyal. He is hurt. Mourning for his losses.” Kyle felt his voice raise and stopped himself from shouting. He did not want the gag to go back on. “He did not know of you.” 

“William said that you are special to Daniel.” David crossed his arms and looked down to his feet. “Why did we take you and not Gemma? Why will Daniel protect you over his sister? Our sister?” 

Kyle swallowed and rested his head back against the bed. Apparently everyone knew of their relationship. 

“Is it for the reason I suspect?” David’s voice was unsure and Kyle knew he had the answer. 

“Most likely.” Kyle acknowledged the truth because there was not much use denying it. He was already being held prisoner and might lose his life, what more did he have to lose? “I care for Daniel. He cares for me.” 

“Oh.” David was heard moving away from the bed. “Curious that is the same as well.”


End file.
